With or without you
by mihashi
Summary: Sasuke est amoureux, il est amoureux depuis 11 ans et ne se lasse pas d'observer celui qu'il aime avec une autre, jusqu'au jour ou une occasion innéspérée lui est présenté..et pour une fois, il n'écoutera que son coeur. Lemon. SasuNaru. NaruHina.
1. Your eyes hide a fabulous secret

_Ceci est la fiction que j'ai mis en ligne sur mon blog, elle comporte 20 premiers chapitres qui composent une première partie de la fiction entière, la seconde partie viendra quand..j'arriverais à finir les OS que je suis entrain d'écrire XD_

_Bon allez bonne lecture, je pense qu'il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographes dans cette fiction puisqu'une de mes potes la corrigeait._

_calme toi kiba ,sa leur fera pas de mal qu'on dévoile leur penchant sexuelle ..

_TES MARRANT MAIS MOI CE BOULOT JY TIENS ! JE TE PREVIENS QUE S'IL VIENNENT SE PLAINDRE TU PEUT ETRE SUR QUE JE ME GENERAIS PAS POUR T'ACCUSER !

_fais ce que tu veux , soupira naruto en se tassant sur sa chaise , moi j'ai pas peur des Uchiwas , et encore moins de celui la ..

_t'insinus quoi la ?

_que t'es une poule mouillé dog-boy !

_tu sais ce qu'il va faire le dog-boy ?!

_il va faire quoi ?

_il va te casser la gueule si tu continus de te foutre de lui à mon avis , soupira lassement un troisième garçon aux cheveux tiré haut sur le crâne ..

_Oh bah nan Shikamaru , tu gaches la surprise ! ricana naruto en se levant de sa chaise après avoir payer ce qu'il avait prit

_ou tu vas ?

_passer un coup de fils .

_à Hinata ?

_ouais , elle doit venir pour le week-end prolongé ,je veux savoir à quel heure arrive son vol .

_Neji vient aussi ? s'exclama avec espoir Shikamaru

_mais oui t'inquiète pas , elle allait quand même pas le laisser se faire dévorer par toutes ces parisiennes ..et puis lui aussi il veut absolument venir , tu lui manques à ce qu'elle ma dit .

Shikamaru hocha lentement de la tête , tentant de cacher veinement sa joie sous un air las et ennuyé ,depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant les deux autres adolescents avaient compris que l'expression qu'il optait à chaque débordement de sujet sur neji , relevant enfaite à un profond air las et distant ,était tout simplement pour cacher ou contenir le grand bonheur qui se lisait dans ses yeux à chaque nouvelle parlante de son petit-amis ,petit amis qu'il était depuis 1 ans tout rond après que ce soit l'héritière des Hyuugas qui lui est présenté , partit depuis maintenant 6 mois pour continuer ses études en france , emportant avec lui sa cousine et petite amie de l'Uzumakie lui aussi atristé de son départ mais qui s'y était finalement résolus ..

_il a dit qu'il aura une surprise pour toi , lança naruto en s'ébourrifant sa tignasse blonde

_une surprise ? du genre ?

_du genre que j'en sais rien et que je m'en tape ..

_merci sa m'aide ..

_Naruto ! on devrait retourner à la redac' maintenant ..

_pourquoi ? t'as peur qu'un Uchiwa rapplique Kiba ?

_éxactement !

Le brun aux joues peintes de deux triangles entraîna rapidement le blond à sa suite , saluant vifement Shikamaru d'un signe de main .Arrivé à la dite rédaction , déjà bondé de monde par les collègues de travail des deux garçons , naruto fut surprit de découvrir un imposant bouquet de lys partagé de roses sur son bureau , quelques secondes l'intriguèrent sur l'expéditeur jusqu'à ce qu'il reconaisse un parfum bien connus et bien particulier ..alors que le brun commençait à s'époumoner sur le manque de sérieux du blond vis à vis de l'article encourus parlant des penchants séxuelles des Uchiwas à qui voulait poser les yeux ou son attention sur lui , malgré le fait qu'il soit le rédacteur en chef et qu'il soit l'ainée de deux ans parmis les autres , beaucoup s'amusaient encore à lui manquer directement de respect, résigné il abandonna ses cries sous le manque d'attention des autres membres de la rédaction , se désespérant à quel point tout ceux qui pouvaient travailler et l'entourer pouvaient être à un tel point si peu compréhensible devant son inquiétude ..

_rahhhhhh , encore cet horrible parfum ! quand est-ce qu'elle va en changer !

_la ferme kiba ! brailla une adolescente aux cheveux blond tiré en quatres couettes sur le crâne qui frappa durement le concerné sur le crâne .le blond pris doucement le bouquet en main pour se ravir de l'odeur s'en dégageant

_comment peux-tu sortir avec une fille qui porte un truc pareille , elle n'a aucun gout ! s'exclamat-il dégouté ,

_kiba , à ta place j'éviterais de parler de gout quand je porte un levi's couleur pistache .répliqua lacement naruto tout en reposant délicatement le bouquet sur sa chaise

_et bam ! dans les dents ! ricana la jeune fille blonde

_oh toi, ferme la tema ! c'est de ta faute après si shikamaru a tourné gay !

_t'insinus quoi la ?

_qu'après être sortis avec toi il a été dégouté de la gente féminine !

_j'vais taper !

elle joigna le geste à la parole et poinçonna la marque de ses phalanges sur la joue droite du pauvre jeune homme ..

_je lui est juste fait découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité ! répliqua temari en s'asseyant sur sa chaise pour ensuite croiser les jambes

_ouais, en le martyrisant ..maugréa Kiba qui peinait à se relever du coup poing qu'il s'était pris , s'accoudant sur un fauteuil tournant qui le renvoya sèchement au sol en pivotant , et même en étant le "directeur" du journal de leur campus , il était encore plus maltraité que le livreur de papier lui même , il se disait qu'il était tombé amérement bien bas en s'étant inscrit dans cette université si sois disant réputé ..

_en tout cas , on ne pourra pas dire qu'elle a mauvais gout , rambarda temari en donnant un sec coup de pied vers l'homme chiens qui roula quelques roulades plus loin contre une corbeille , ces fleurs sont magnifiques .

_ouais .

Naruto se posa contre la baie vitré qui offrait une large vue sur le parc du campus , s'attardant sur un petit groupe assis sur la pelouse qui apportait beaucoup d'intêret aux passantes qui avaient la chance de les voir,jetant des regards enjoleurs et admiratifs tout en gloussant dès que le regard de l'un d'eux se posaient sur l'une d'entre elles ..un petit groupe qui attira le mépris du blond, mais aussi un semblant d'attirance et d'admiration pour l'un en faisant partie ,composé de trois jeunes américains et d'un seul jeune homme japonais , bien connus , trop bien même de la mémoire du blond depuis presque le jardin d'enfance ..un jeune homme qui tourna d'un coup son regard vers celui de l'Uzumaki devant sa fenêtre ,transperçant de ses prunelles sombres celle éclairés et quelques peu surprise de naruto , il resta durant une quinzaine de secondes accroché à ces deux orbes onyx qui le sondait d'une étrangeté qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à comprendre , d'une étrangeté qui n'étais ni glaciale ni haineuse envers lui contrairement aux regard qu'il lançait à toutes les jeune filles qui l'arboraient en demande de son numéros ou d'autre chose , ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un quasi-mannequin japonais qui de plus est riche et d'un charisme à en rendre jaloux Casannova ,s'inscrivait dans une université prestigieuse par son pourcentage de réussite et son ouverture d'esprit ..

C'est donc durant ces bonnes quinzaines de secondes que le blond tentait veinement de comprendre ce que cette paire d'yeux sombre et vide de sentiment essayait de lui dire ,longtemps il s'était déjà attardé sur le message qu'elle tentait de lui communiquer ,longtemps il y avait plongé pour ensuite la garder profondemment en mémoire et l'analyser petit à petit ..mais même après ces longues années d'analyse ,ses efforts était devenus vain..après bien sur , il avait fait la rencontre d'une délicieuse et adorable jeune femme ,possedant de magnifique pupilles d'un ivoire brumeux mis en valeurs par une cascade noir de jaie encadrant son visage fin et doux , Héritière d'un riche clan dont elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas reprendre l'affaire et qu'elle abandonnait volontier à son cousin ,la capitale Parisienne avait été le berceau de naissance de leur amour communs et profond, qualifié peut-être immédiatement par leurs ami(e)s présent durant le moment de "coup de foudre" , l'un comme l'autre s'émerveillant des multiples qualitées que pouvait posseder celui qui était aimé .

Durant ces instants purement magiques , naruto avait alors réussis à oublier durant quelques semaines le mystère que sucitait encore ces même pupilles onyx et vide d'expression , ces même pupilles qui depuis qu'il les avaient vus , l'obnubilait jour et nuit ,lui criant d'y trouver une réponse, de les comprendre ,dans ces pupilles vide d'une quelconque entité chaleureusement humaine , un dégagement d'une profonde détresse et tendresse avait attiré l'attention particulière du blond , renforçant ses convictions sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner son but ..il voulait comprendre pourquoi lui avait droit à ce regard qui lui demandait de l'aide , et pas les autres ..

il voulait comprendre pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa sucitait tant d'intêret pour lui .

C'est pour sa , que , encore une fois , cette fois ci posté devant sa baie vitré qui offrait une large vue , il tentait de percer le secret que cachait les orbes si sombre et si quémandeuse d'aide du jeune et bel uchiwa ,il lança un dernier soupir en voyant le regard du brun se détourner du siens et arborer pourtant un sourire triomphant que ne saisis néanmoins pas naruto ..

_Oie , naruto !

le blond se retourna sous l'appel de la jolie blonde qui lui tapotait l'épaule ,jetant elle même à son tour un coup d'oeil vers ce qui avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme

_tu matais l'Uchiwa , pas vraaiiissssssss ?? susurra-t-elle en découvrant le sujet d'attention du blond

_je ne le matais pas , comme tu dis temari .

_ah bon ? tu faisais quoi alors ?

Naruto de répondit pas , mais resta pensif quelques instants :"je voulais le comprendre , je voulais savoir ." pensa-t-il silencieusement sous le regard suspect de la blonde excité

_bon , de toute façon ..euh..ah oui , je voulais te demander , quand est-ce qu'elle vient Hinata ?

_pour ce week-end , elle repartira lundi matin

_et son vol , il arrive à quel heures ?

_demains après midi .

_tu lui as acheté un cadeaux ?

_tu me prend pour qui ? quel mec n'offrirai pas de cadeaux à sa copine le jour de la saint-valentin ?

_très bien , tiens au faite , ce soir , Sai et sa bande nous invite à la boite que tiennes les Yamanakas ..

_celle ou Ino et sakura ont refait toute la déco parce qu'avant sa ressemblait à rien ?

_ouais , tes pas encore aller voir mais c'est devenus s.o.m.p.t.u.e.u.x maintenant , elles ont vraiment du gout ,et c'est vraiment l'endroit le plus côtoyé de la ville ..

_pourquoi pas .. à quel heure ?

_ 21 heures , on passera te chercher , t'as intêret à te faire beau ..

_je viens pas pour draguer ou me faire draguer moi , je suis déjà en couple tema ..

_ouais ouais , mais tu peux faire des rencontres intéressantes..on sait jamais ..

_ah ouais ? comme qui ?

_comme ..lui , elle montra d'un signe de tête le brun toujours allongé sur la pelouse au dehors ,somnolant paisiblement malgré l'agitation ..

_...

_alors ?

_d'accord..

c'est donc plus tard que le blond ,contrairement à d'habitude , ne mit pas au moins 3 heures à choisir ce qu'il aurait à porter pour la soirée ,avec ou sans des vêtements moulants ,ses muscles parfaitement formés était lisiblement percevable même sous ses habits les plus amples , il n'avait pas besoin de mettre sa silhouette en valeurs ,elle l'était déjà bien trop et Hinata lui avait déjà fait remarqué ...il enfila alors simplement un pauvre jeans presque trop large et un fin tee-shirt collant quelque peu à sa peau dorée, ce fut donc normal que , après l'arrivée de temari au domicile du blond , celui se fit sévèrement sermonner sur son manque de sérieux et d'investiture dans le bon choix de ses vêtements , il dut batailler pour empêcher la blonde de le trainer à l'étage pour le faire se changer , et c'est en maugréant qu'ils partirent tous les deux vers la soirée convenus ..

Déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il était accoudé de dos au bar et il se lassait déjà , c'était vrai que la déco refaite avait été cent fois mieux que l'ancienne , la musique était bonne et entrainante et les cocktails et autres alcools fort presque trop parfait ..seulement il avait en quelque sorte perdu l'habitude de s'amuser de la sorte , ces 20 années vécus lui avait permis de murir et de trouver un véritable centre d'intêret à ce qui en avait ..

il manquait quelque chose à ce qui pourrait vraiment l'intéresser à cette soirée , il lui manquait naturellement sa petite-amie , qu'il avait vraiment hate de revoir le lendemain après-midis ..mais il lui manquait aussi celui qui cachait tant de secrets derrière ce regard vide d'expression et de sentiments..il n'aimait pas sasuke Uchiwa , sa il le savait et même s'il avait de très grosse tendance bi , il était pour l'instant du coté Hétéro , il était seulement intrigué par ce jeune homme trop mystérieux

Et , brusquement , il tourna vivement la tête vers sa gauche , et malgré la foule et les lumières éclatants de partout , il reconnus aisément la silhouette qui venait d'entrer accompagné de trois autres garçons dans la boite , ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un spot laissa passer un de ses rayons , éclairant dans une lumière bleuté le visage fin et froid du cadet des Uchiwas ..celui ci ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond , et c'est dans un sourire triomphant qu'il s'approcha de lui et l'aborda sans la moindre gêne ,se posant lascivement sur le siège du coté droit du blond , suscitant d'un coup plusieurs regard tant féminins que masculins ..

_bonsoir ,naruto ..

_bonsoir ,sasuke ..

_je ne m'attendais pas à te voir trainer dans un endroit pareille ..

_eh bien , comme tu peux le voir ..

_ce n'est pas ton genre à ce que je me souviens de venir dans des boites comme celle-ci ..

_c'est vrais , mais toi sasuke , que fais-tu ici ?

_je viens souvent ici , et j'ai entendus dire que Sai et sa bande t'invitait toi et plusieurs de tes ami(e)s pour la fête de l'ouverture ce soir ..

_alors ..?

_alors j'ai voulus venir moi aussi ..

le blond reposa lentement son verre pour jouer avec la décoration en forme de parasol qu'y en sortait ..

_pourquoi ?

_parce que tu m'intrigues ..

naruto stoppa à la seconde son manège et fixa son attention sur le visage du brun

_quoi ?

le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il commandait un autre alcool pour lui et le blond

_tes yeux..continua sasuke en prenant une gorgée d'un coup sec ,ils m'intriguent ..

_oui , je sais ..répondit naruto en prenant à son tour une longue gorgée , toi aussi , je trouve les tiens ..étranges ..

_en quoi ?

_ils cachent quelque chose ..tes yeux cachent quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir , dont tu ne veux pas parler ,pourtant quand c'est moi qui te regarde j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ce secret , tu me le dis mais je n'entend malheureusement rien..

_c'est peut-être vrai ..

_tes yeux ...ces pupilles ..elles cachent un fabuleux secret que je n'arrive pas à percer..et sa m'obsède..jours et nuits..je veux les comprendre mais il n'y a rien qui m'aide pour ..tu es ..quelqu'un de trop mystérieux pour que je comprenne ce qui s'y cache ..

_alors ? à quel conclusion arrives-tu ?

_tu m'intrigues toi aussi , sasuke Uchiwa , tu m'intrigues à tel point que cela en devient une véritable obsession ..

A suivre ..


	2. You and me aren't lovers

Sasuke mordilla doucement la nuque de naruto , suçotant puis lapant la marque violacée faite sur la peau à découverte alors que les mains du blond tentait vainement de repousser sa tête , obstinément il tint bon et plaqua ses mains dans le bas du dos du blondinet , le gardant plaqué contre lui sans se stopper de bécoter sa peau devenue tendre et douce sous le soin que lui procurait ses lèvres alors que le pauvre naruto ne savait plus s'il arrivait à contenir ses gémissements ou pas non seulement par la musique devenus assourdissante ,mais aussi par le trop plein d'alcool qui lui empêchait d'approcher la possibilité de résister au doux traitement que lui imposait l'Uchiwa ..

Finalement il abandonna avec lassitude sa pitoyable résistance par son repoussement de mains sur le corps du noiraud, pour les passer justement dans sa chevelure ébène et appuyer d'avantage tant sur sa nuque que sur son crâne ,l'incitant à ne pas se stopper dans l'aposement des marques rougeâtres et violacés par sa bouche ..lui et le brun ne remarquèrent même pas les sourires gêné et amusé des autres clients accoudé au bar , fasciné de voir ces deux bombes d'un physique totalement différent s'allumer publiquement ..

_tu es ..devenus ..une véritable obsessions pour moi , naruto ..souffla sasuke en plantant ses dents dans la chair doré ,dont le possesseur ne trouve aucune réponse à fournir tant les sensations encouru étaient enivrantes

_il n'y a pas que tes yeux qui m'obsèdent , continua-t-il tout en passant doucement une main tiède sous le tee-shirt de l'Uzumaki , tout ton corps me donne envie , tu me rend dingue ,naruto..

A cette dernière phrase , naruto sembla sortir soudainement de sa transe et repoussa brutalement sasuke ,lequel d'abord surpris puis reprenant son expression impassible mais quelque peu interrogateur

_arrête , je ..je ne suis pas gays..

_je sais .

_que..je suis en couple je te signale !

_je sais sa aussi , avec cette fille de la famille Hyuuga , sa ne me dérange pas de toute façons ..

_ne recommence jamais sa ! je ne suis pas gay , t'entends ?

_pourtant , sasuke se rapprocha lentement de l'oreille du blond ,venant laper langoureusement son lobe en sentant un frémissement de plaisir de sa part , tu avais l'air d'aimer sa , je me trompe ?

_je..ce..tes complètement bourré , sasuke ! et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

_cette partie la de ton anatomie est pourtant bien réveillé , elle !

il effleura d'un revers de main l'entre-jambe du blond qui se raidit sous la caresse ,c'est alors que , jugeant l'endroit très peu approprier pour approfondir ce qu'il avait commencé , le brun tira vivement sur la manche de naruto , l'entrainant à l'étage de la discothèque ou se trouvait plusieurs chambre , le batiment faisant tout aussi bien office de boite de nuit que de motel, il paya rapidement le passeur qui l'interpella et entra en trombe dans la chambre alors que l'uzumaki restait encore abasourdis par toute cette soudaine gestuelle , des deux , c'était le blond qui avait le cerveau le plus comateux et embrumé , il avait bus beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait du , beaucoup plus que l'Uchiwa , sinon , avant même que celui ci ne commence à s'amuser avec sa nuque , il l'aurait sèchement repoussé ,il maintenait l'idée qu'il était bi mais pour l'instant hétero avec sa petite amie qu'il aimait passionnément ,il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un simple Uchiwa en manque ou pas , il restait et resterait fidèle à la femme dont il était tombé amoureux ..

Tout sa , il l'aurait même balancé à la face de sasuke si justement celui ci ne s'était pas au début superbement appliqué à appuyer sur chacun des points sensibles parcourant la peau de son cou ,non seulement il était très doué , de surcroit il était aussi incroyablement beau ,et l'alcool ajouté à tous sa rendait l'acte et l'action prochaine complètement jouissif et abandonnante , ce fut donc normal malgré les principes et les limites qu'il s'était fixé ,que naruto ne résiste aucunement quand le brun commença à le déshabiller fébrilement , mordant fiévreusement sa clavicule dans l'attente de ses gémissements qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre ,son mental voulait se rebeller contre les geste plus que plaisant du brun , mais son corps entrait en total contradiction avec ce qu'il pensait , il frissonnait même de plaisir en sentant des mains tièdes et ivoiriennes caresser possessivement son torse ,les siennes s'activèrent à son tour et bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement l'un face à l'autre , naruto contre le mur et sasuke , sasuke contre naruto ..

Le blond gardait les yeux fermé sous les sensations qu'il découvrait nouvellement , avec Hinata c'était different puisque c'était lui l'actif , il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à obliger son corps à se rebeller contre le talent qu'avait sasuke à ainsi caresser et suçoter sa peau ..

_laisse moi te dire une chose , je ne suis pas passif ..

il s'en serait douté , le mec le plus apprécié des filles et aussi le plus virile , ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer sur une bonne grâce ou demande..

_tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je pouvais cacher ,hmm ? souffla sasuke en passant quelques doigts sous l'élastique du boxer du blond , prenant en main son derrière pour le soulever de terre et le jeter sur le matelas de l'unique lit de la pièce

_hhmm..ahhh..sto..stopp..

_je vais te dire ce qui se cache derrière mes yeux ..je vais te dire ce qu'est que ce secret que je veux que tu découvres ..

_qu..que..quoi ?

A présent ils se retrouvaient complètement nus l'un contre l'autre , la couverture cachant encore une partie de leur entre-jambe , sasuke s'étendit sur un naruto tremblant et gémissant ,passant ses mains dans sa tignasse de blé ..

_je t'aime , naruto ..

_he..hein ?

_depuis le collège , je suis complètement dingue de toi , je suis amoureux de toi..

naruto se releva d'un bond , manquant de faire basculer le brun par dessus le lit

_NON ! tu peux pas dire sa ! tais-toi !

_pourquoi ? c'est si étrange que sa qu'un garçon soit tombé sous ton charme ?

_je..je ne suis pas gays !

_et alors ? je ne te demande pas de l'être ..tu devais juste le savoir , je t'aime vraiment et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en ce qui concerne cette soirée ..

Une heure plus tard , le brun se retira une énième fois de celui qu'il aimait ,reprenant difficilement son souffle tout en observant avec envie le blond passé maladroitement un main sur son visage rougis et sueux

_a..as..assezz...je ne..peux..p..

sasuke reprit alors encore plus intensément ses caresses ,l'envie de reprendre son futur amant le reprenait une fois de plus , il avait attendu tellement de temps qu'il voulait absolument rattraper le temps perdu , temps pis si après il devait en mourir de fatigue ..

_tu n'as pas assez ..crié je trouve..souffla difficilement sasuke en remontant les jambes sur ses épaules ..

_NON ! st..stopppppp !

il se cambra brusquement et s'accrocha férocement au drap , tentant de dissimuler ses cris en serrant les dents au point d'enclencher une sourde douleur

_tu..seras à moi..chuchota sasuke en pinçant un tétons durcis sous un soudain cris

il sembla à naruto de n'avoir dormit que quelques heures depuis sa dernière étreinte avec l'Uchiwa , pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le soleil avait déjà fait son apparition depuis bien longtemps ..il se leva avec lassitude pour s'habiller mécaniquement ..jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se torse de douleur à cause de son bas de dos ..se posant alors la question de cette soudaine douleur , pour ensuite se retourner ...et comprendre enfin d'ou venait la douleur , ce qui en était la cause et pourquoi il s'était réveillé nus , au coté d'un Uchiwa

_oh putain , souffla-t-il en passant avec horreur une main sur son visage , oh nan putain , c'est pas possible , j'ai pas fait sa , j'ai pas fait cette connerie ?!

_faire qu'elle connerie ? demanda une voie devant lui , avouons le que , au réveil , un Uchiwa était toujours beaucoup plus magnifique que lorsqu'il était coiffé , les cheveux enficelés du brun lui donnaient un air purement abasourdis ..

_me dis pas que .. toi et moi..hier soir ..

_quoi ? tu te souviens pas ? sa me vexe , vus la manière dont tu as criés je ne pensais pas que tu l'oublierais de si tôt !

_oh putain de bordel de merde !

le blond frappa énergiquement dans un meuble , faisant sourdement craquer le bois devant l'étonnement du brun

_ qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ CE QUI ME PREND ?! Y ME PREND QUE J'APPRENDS QUE LA NUIT PASSE J'AI COUCHE AVEC UN MEC ! ET QUE J'AI UNE PETITE AMIE !

_et alors ? tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire !

_je lui suis fidèle et je l'aime ! il est hors de question que je lui cache que j'ai couché avec un mec dans son dos !

_ tu l'aimes ?

_oui ! fourre toi sa dans le crâne sasuke , tu n'es rien pour moi et je ne t'aime absolument pas, si j'ai couché avec toi c'est uniquement parce que j'avais trop bus !

C'est ce qui rendis furieux le brun qui se leva d'un bond et se posta fulminant devant le blond

_ah ouais ? Je pensais que les hétéros étaient un peu plus retissant vis à vis des gays mais apparemment je me suis trompé ! si tu ne voulais pas tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

_tu as profité de moi ! t'es qu'un enfoiré , j'étais complétement ivre et tu le sais très bien !

_j'étais autant bourré que toi ! et je n'ai pas profité de toi ! je te l'ai déjà dit !

_ah ouais ? et quand sa ?

_JE T'AI DIT QUE JE T'AIMAIS !

_MAIS JE M'EN TAPE ! J'AI UNE PETITE AMIE ET TU LE SAIS ! TOUT SA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

_et ben casse toi si t'es pas content !

_je t'aime pas ta compris ?! et je n'aimerais jamais un mec aussi cons et trop fière comme toi ! Je suis pas pédé !

alors qu'il allait sortir , la main du brun le retint par l'avant bras , faisant face à un Uchiwa furieux

_tu verras ,naruto , tu m'aimerais , tu tomberas amoureux de moi , je te le garantis , je ne te lâcherais pas tant que ce ne sera pas le cas !

_LACHE MOI CONNARD !

il dévala alors les escaliers et sortit précipitamment du batiment pour foncer à son appartement , il devait non seulement se changer mais aussi se changer les idées ..quelques heures plus tard , il reverrais sa petit amie et ne voulait absolument pas lui paraître inprésentable..il comptait vraiment lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec un homme et espérait se faire pardonner..

Beaucoup plus tard , Kiba , Shikamaru et lui attendait devant la vitrine dans l'aéroport ,que l'avion qu'avait pris Hinata et Neji ne vienne se poser ..bientôt shikamaru montra du doigts une petite forme sombre qui déchira le ciel et arrivait à grande vitesse sur l'aéroport , peut-être même un peu trop vite à ce que pensais naruto ..

de toute façons il avait hate de serrer à nouveaux dans ses bras sa bien-aimé..

C'était sans compter le fait que l'avion ne se stoppe pas et vienne s'écraser sur la tour de contrôle ..sous les yeux des 3 garçons ..


	3. Sorrow

Durant combien de temps avait-il fixé le brasier qui s'élevait de secondes en secondes au dehors ?

Durant combien de temps était-il resté immobile , les yeux vident d'un quelconque ressentiments ,les muscles détendus ,relaché d'une pression qu'il ne s'était jamais découverte ?

Durant combien de temps contemplait-il l'avion qui crachotait de feu et de sang aplatie sur la tour de contrôle ,lui qui pensait revoir enfin sa cher et tendre , lui qui se persuadait que l'appareil et ses passagers prisonniers des flammes face à lui , ne pouvait en rien contenir les deux Héritiers de la famille Hyuuga ..

Pourtant quand il tourna son regard vers ses deux amis ,il n'effleura même pas l'espoir de croire que sa petite amie ne se trouvait pas dans le carguons enflammé,depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaines de minutes , policiers ,pompiers et personnels de l'aéroport s'activaient désespérément pour venir en aide au blesser potentiellement dans le couloir de la mort ..ainsi qu'à ceux qui avaient succombé ..

l'eau avait beau jaillir du tuyau tout autour des flammes, celle ci dansaient encore endiablement ,narguant les secouristes déjà surbooké par les blessés ...naruto eu alors l'horrible malchance de percevoir des cries de femme , des pleurs d'enfant , tout cela venant de la vitre qui s'était brisé sous le choc de l'explosion malgré le fait que la collision se soit faite assez loin d'eux ..il pouvait sentir les flammes apporter leur chaleur jusqu'à son niveau et réchauffer son visage devenus blanc comme neige ..

Shikamaru aussi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce , kiba non plus apparemment ,les 3 garçons étaient totalement figé , pétrifié devant l'horreur qui s'enflammait sous leur yeux , tout en sachant que en son sein , s'y trouvait deux de leur amis chers..

Ces trois mêmes garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un poils sous le chaos inconcevable qu'avait créée le crash , se laissant bousculer sans ménagements par la foule de gens paniqué à l'idée que l'incendie ne se propage ..comment pouvaient-ils penser à fuir alors que d'autres personnes étaient entrain de bruler vifs au sein même du brasier ?

Ces trois même garçons ne bougèrent aucunement alors qu'une immense explosion réduisant en un amas de tôles délabrés ,l'avion écrasé et ses derniers occupants toujours à l'intérieur ...pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? pourquoi ne s'activait-il pas comme la foule environnante qui passait et repassait par la peur et l'excitation ? pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à pleurer eux aussi devant le cauchemar qui subsistait et se faisait raviver par les bourrasques de vent ?

L'horreur les paralysait peut-être , personne ne pouvait savoir , mais dans leur têtes à ces trois jeunes hommes japonais , défilait en masse les souvenirs et chagrins encourus avec leur dit amis ,prisonnier de l'appareil cracheur de mort et de sang, tout ces bons souvenirs , bon ou mauvais quel qu'ils soient ,ils avaient tous leur importance , ils avaient tous leurs importances d'avoir créées et rapprocher entre eux les deux jeunes Hyuuga et les trois garçons , certains pas l'amour et d'autre par l'amitié ...

Finalement pour eux , la peur et l'absurdité de ce qui mourrait sous leurs yeux les rendaient aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffons ...fatigué du chahut entourant ,il revinrent sur leur pas pour retourner à leur camionnettes et revenir au campus ...le tout sans ne rien dire sur le drâme arrivé sous leurs yeux ..

_bah , et alors ? y sont ou Hinata et Neji ? vous deviez pas les ramener ? posa temari en voyant les trois garçons se poser silencieusement chacun sur une chaise ..aucun des trois ne répondirent , leur tête restait baissé aux sol et le fixait sans arrière pensée..

_hey temari ! allume le poste ! y parait qu'y a eu un putain d'accident à l'aéroport ! s'exclama Sai qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la rédaction .

la blonde s'éxécuta ,fixant son attention sur le petit écrans qui suscitait l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce , à savoir plus de la moitié de la petite agence de presse du campus ..

Combien d'entres eux avaient eu le visage déformé par l'angoisse et l'horreur en apprenant par la journaliste présente sur les lieux , qu'un avion provenant de Paris s'était tragiquement écrasé contre la tour de contrôle , tuant la quasi totalité des passagers sous le coups ou par les flammes , le reste des blessé encore vivant , étant grièvement atteint par des brulures toutes plus meurtrières les une que les autres ..

Au total on comptait alors 248 morts sur 250 ..deux uniques survivants tous les deux dans le couloirs de la mort ..un jeune passager , un japonais à ce que disait ses papiers d'identité et ses empreintes , ainsi que le co-pilote de l'appareil ..la journaliste s'exclama alors que plusieurs corps avaient été tellement carbonisé que les identifié se révélait presque impossible ..le crash le plus meurtrier de tout les Etats-Unis jusqu'à maintenant , et surtout le plus inexpliqué..l'avion étant en parfaite état , on ne comprenait pas en quoi il y avait eu une quelconque défaillance dans le système ...la seul piste qui pouvait aidé à résoudre le problème revenait de la mémoire d'un des deux survivants qu'était le co-pilote ..

Les personnes encore dans la tour de contrôle avaient été très peu nombreuse , n'y faisant ainsi aucune victime mais quelque blessé..

_mais ?! c'était pas l'avion que devait prendre Hinata et Nej..

Temari fut coupé dans sa phrase par Sai , lui montrant d'un signe de tête les trois garçons toujours immobiles sur leur chaises ..à présent de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de naruto ,bientôt rapidement suivis de kiba et Shikamaru , ne tentant même pas d'essuyer ce qui trempaient leur joues ,il restèrent tous les trois impassible devant les regard horrifiés qui les scrutaient ..

Alors , tous , comprirent enfin pourquoi les trois jeunes hommes étaient revenus plus tôt que prévus..ils y étaient , ils avaient vus le crash , ils avaient vus l'avion comportant leur deux amis s'écraser sous leurs yeux , les emportant dans la mort sans prévenir , ils y avaient assister sans broncher ..et maintenant ils craquaient..

Shikamaru releva finalement les yeux , percevant dans un regard désespéré le brancard ainsi que son blessé dessus emmené dans l'ambulance , ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement et il donna un brusque coup de coude au blond qui grogna et releva avec lassitude les yeux..

_C'EST NEJI ! hurla shikamaru en se levant d'un bond et en pointant le téléviseur, en effet le jeune adolescent aussi survivant était quasiment carbonisé , néanmoins on reconnaissait très nettement ses pupilles d'un ivoire pure et doux , malgré le fait qu'il n'est plus un seul cheveux sur la tête , de plus , il lui restait sur un doigts ensanglanté une chevalière donné de la descendance des Hyuugas ..

Naruto se leva , et partit , sans rien dire ni sans paraître vouloir faire quelque chose , il passa silencieusement la porte sous les regard à la fois inquiet, désolé et désespéré ..celui qui souffrait le plus était naruto ..c'était obligé ..mais comment pouvait-il réagir ? il venait d'assister à la mort directe de sa petite amie ..il venait d'assister au crash qui lui avait ôté la vie ..et il n'avait rien fait..

Et même s'il avait voulus , qu'aurait-il put faire ? il n'avait pas été dans l'avion , il n'avait pas été à la place du pilote , il s'était contenter d'agir en simple spectateur ..il s'était contenté de voir celle qu'il aimait mourir bruler sous ses yeux ..à cause de lui..

Parce que finalement , c'était bien de sa faute non ? c'était de sa faut si elle était morte et si son cousin était dans un piteux états ..

C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de passer le week-end avec lui , c'était lui qui l'avait supplié de le rejoindre pour deux petits jours tant la distance était insupportable ..oui , il considérait la mort de Hinata comme étant une punition , une punition de son égoisme de l'avoir attiré jusqu'à lui , jusqu'à la mort ..

il se considérait comme l'unique responsable de ce qu'il avait perdu , c'était lui qui voulait qu'elle vienne , et même si elle avait accepté , si il avait attendu un peu plus ..elle serait toujours en vie ..et il pourrait encore la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser ,lui parler , faire et dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pus dire à la jeune Hyuugas ..

il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué , comme sa surprenant expérience avec l'Uchiwa de la nuit passé , comme son manque de courage de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent qu'il n'aurait du à quel point il tenait à elle , à quel point il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle , à quel point il l'aimait ..alors oui , par le biais de toutes ces raisons , c'était de sa faute , lui Naruto Uzumaki que sa petite amie était morte..il l'avait tué , il l'avait envoyé à la mort par son propre plaisir de la voir plus tôt que d'habitude ..

_NARUTO !

le blond ne se retourna pas , continua sa marche sans porter attention à la main d'un sasuke inquiet qui le secouait pas l'épaule

_naruto ! naruto , tu m'entend ? l'avion qui s'est écrasé c'était ..

le concerné repoussa violemment le brun d'un revers d'épaule , lui lançant un regard haineux avant de s'enfuir vers il ne savait ou ..le seul problème c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui coure aussi après .

Et le plaque beaucoup plus loin contre un mur d'un appartement de l'Université ,prenant en main ses poignets pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête ..

_LACHE MOI !

_BORDEL NARUTO ! ARRETE DE PLEURER MAINTENANT !

_JE PLEURE SI JE VEUX ! CASSE TOI !

_CALME TOI MERDE ! TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN !CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A FAIT S'ECRASER CET AVION !

_ LACHE MOI ! LAISSE...moi il s'écroula par terre et se pris le visage entre les mains après que le brun est relaché ses poignets , pleurant sourdement dans le tissus de ses manches

il ne voulait pas croire le cauchemar qu'il vivait , il ne voulait pas le voir en face , il voulait encore qu'elle vive , il voulait encore la voir ,il voulait encore l'aimer ..

_naruto .. sasuke pris le blond dans ses bras sans que celui ci ne se débatte , resserant son étreinte contre lui tout en lui caressant le crâne

_tu n'y es pour rien..

_tout ..est de..ma fauteeeee , sanglota le blond en s'accrochant aux vêtement de l'Uchiwa , c'est moi , qui lui..est dit de venir..neji il..

durant une bonne quinzaines de minutes il restèrent ainsi , enlacé l'un contre l'autre , l'un pleurant son désespoir , l'autre compatissant de sa tristesse..jusqu'à ce que finalement , naruto tombe épuisé contre l'épaule de sasuke ..

A suivre ..


	4. Alive

Shikamaru caressa doucement la main entourée de bandage de son petit ami , gardant les yeux fixé sur le visage recouvert lui aussi ..

il aurait tellement voulus voir à nouveaux ce regard tendre et amoureux que lui aurait volontier offert le Hyuuga dès sa descente de l'avion..si seulement l'avion avait atterris..il aurait tellement voulus lui tenir la main autrement que lorsque celui ci se trouverait dans une chambre d'hôpital , le corps complètement carbonisé et dont les médecins étaient très réticents sur le fait qu'il puisse un jour réutiliser correctement ses jambes..ce dont il pouvait être sur , c'est que son amant n'allait pas mourir , il ne mourrait pas , même si les médecins lui annonçaient qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance , il saurait que son amour survivrait encore et toujours , il avait survécu à la distance qui les séparait durant 6 mois

Ces 6 mois on été d'une interminable attente ,d'un douleur sans noms pour Shikamaru..

La douleur amoureuse pour lui était beaucoup plus dur à endurer que la douleur physique, et il était persuadé que Neji pensait la même chose ..il en l'abandonnerait pas , il continuerait à vivre après tout ce temps ou ils avaient été séparé , il continuerait à vivre pour le brun au quotient intellectuelle plus qu'avanteux ,parce qu'il avait envie de le revoir plus que tout , et que même dans le monde des morts ,il s'en aurait voulus jusqu'à ce que son ectoplasme ne disparaisse , d'avoir abandonner sans parole son amant..

_tu vas vivre , neji ..et tu vas te réveiller s'il-te-plait ..chuchota Shikamaru en serrant un peu plus fort la main empaqueté

Le Hyuuga s'était réveillé depuis 3 jours , comble du miracle et au contraire du diagnostic des médecins , il aurait du rester dans un comas profond qui aurait ensuite eut raison de lui ..mais au bout de deux semaines après l'horrible accident qui faisait maintenant le tour du pays entier , ainsi que de son entrée de l'hôpital , il avait rouvert finalement ses pupilles d'ivoires , malheureusement sur le noir complet puisque sa tête entière était couvert se pansement jusqu'à en cacher ses paupières ..il avait alors sentis une douce pression sur son torse et avait parfaitement reconnus le poids et la texture qu'avait été les cheveux attachés de Shikamaru ..

Bien sur que Shikamaru était heureux que son amoureux soit vivant , mais il fallait encore qu'il puisse sortir du bâtiment sans toutes ses brulures , et pour l'instant ce n'était pas donné , parce que même si certaine lésions grave avaient été soigné avec beaucoup d'acharnement , il n'en restait pas moins le fait que le Hyuuga ne pouvait absolument pas bouger , de sursis par ses os brisés , voie en milles morceaux, mais aussi par l'interdiction formelle qu'avait donné les infirmières , qui avaient eu le plaisir d'être au petit soin avec lui sous l'agacement profond de Shikamaru ..

Le Directeur de l'hôpital s'était quand même rendu compte que malgré le fait que le brun soit férocement blessé , il n'en menait pas large que les deux amants ne se gênait pas pour s'allumer l'un et l'autre ,ainsi le vieille homme avait surpris les deux garçons entrain de s'embrasser langoureusement , l'un sur le bassin de l'autre avec un main qui commençait lentement à le dessaper de son tee-shirt ..

il avait alors clairement justifié au Nara que , si il voulait que son amour guérisse au plus vite , qu'il évite de le fatiguer sur une pulsion sexuelle , les exercices physiques quel qu'ils soient étant fortement déconseillé , Shikamaru s'était donc résigné malgré le fait que lui et son petit amis avaient été séparé durant six mois et que rattraper le temps perdus était leur seul but ,seulement il voulait aussi que son amant soit en forme et ne voulait pas prolonger son douloureux calvaire ..

_tu dors , Neji ?

_plus maintenant , grogna le brun en tournant lentement la tête vers son petit amis , malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse rien voir par ses multiples bandages qui lui barrait la vue , il était rassuré de sentir le regard du Nara sur lui ..

_Pardon , je t'ai réveillé ?

_oui , mais sa fait rien , j'ai l'habitude ..

Les deux amants pouffèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se penche doucement vers la seule partie encore libre de son amour , sa bouche , pour y déposer un simple et doux baiser qui transmit clairement au Hyuuga la peur et la joie qu'éprouvait le brun de le voir en vie ..

_dit..comment vont les autres ?

_tu veux dire ..tout ceux qui vous connaissaient toi et ..et Hinata ?

_oui .

_et bien , ils sont super rassurés que tu ailles mieux , mais très..très triste pour Hinata ..tu sais ,Kiba et Naruto ont décidé d'organiser ses funérailles eux même puisque ses parents sont toujours en france

_Ou sa ?

_dans ..dans le parc du Campus ..

_près de la grande Fontaine ?

_oui ..

_Naruto..a eu raison..

_oui , a ce qu'il m'a dit c'était son endroit préféré quand elle venait ici ..

_Oui ..c'est vrai ..et lui ?

_qui sa lui ?

_Naruto , comment il va ?

Shikamaru baissa tristement les yeux, sentant la poigne de Neji se raffermir sur ses doigts , lui signalant de ne pas désespéré interminablement malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse voir la mine dépité qu'il faisait ..

_Naruto..il est complètement détruit si tu veux tout savoir ..tu sais , même s'il est venus hier ,si tu avais vus la tête qu'il faisait ..il..il est quasiment devenus dépressif Neji , il ne mange plus ,il ne vient plus ni en cours ,ni a la rédaction ..moi et Kiba ont a essayer de le rassurer mais..c'est comme s'il était mort maintenant ..c'est comme une coquille vide qui marche et parle mais..mais sans raison ..

_comprend le Shika ..tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction si j'étais mort ?

_B..BIEN SUR QUE SI !

_Naruto tenait à Hinata comme personne , il était vraiment fous d'elle..tu imagines , tu attends celui ou celle que tu aimes et que tu n'as pas vus depuis six mois , pour voir son avion s'écraser sous tes yeux et savoir qu'elle n'a pas survécu au crash ?

_non..non , je n'oses même pas m'imaginer la chose ..si tu étais mort ..je..je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps je pense ..

_et tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que se dit naruto tous les jours depuis le crash ?Hinata était tout pour lui , perdre ce qui avait une profonde valeur pour lui c'est pire que la mort Shika ..moi aussi je suis triste de ce qui nous est arrivé , même si moi je suis en vie , je me dis parfois que peut-être le vie de ma cousine aurait eu plus d'importance que la mienne , et qu'elle aurait du survivre à ma place ..

_Tais-toi , c'est faux , tu mérites de vivre , et elle le méritait autant que toi elle aussi !

_mhh..parlons d'autre chose maintenant, tu veux ? Faire son deuil n'est jamais une chose facile et sa dooit être l'enfer j'imagine pour naruto ..

_oui..

_le co-pilote de l'avion , il s'est réveillé ?

_non , lui il dort toujours et aux vus de ce qu'il s'est pris , il a peu de chance de se réveiller ..

_c'est ce qu'avaient dit les médecins avant que moi , j'émerge ..

_c'est vrais , et je bénis presque leur incapacité sur ce sujet , chuchota le brun en se penchant pour donner un second baisé à son amant

_Shikamaru , il y a une chose que tu dois savoir , une chose que Hinata m'a dit et elle voulait absolument que j'en garde le secret ,elle voulait en faire la surprise à Naruto en arrivant ..

Le brun se pencha jusqu'au lèvres du Hyuuga , quelques phrases suffirent alors pour que son visage prenne une expression totalement troublé et ahuris..

_C'..c'est pas possible !

_bien sur que si , la preuve elle a réussi à le cacher ..

_mais ..mais ..ses parents n'ont rien vus ?

_non , elle rentrait très peu chez elle et quand c'était le cas , c'était très tard le soir pour repartir super tôt le matin ..

_mais..faut..faut le dire à Naruto , sa le concerne !

_Non , Hinata voulait qu'il le sache par elle , mais dans ses circonstances il faut qu'il aille voir les parents d'Hinata par lui même.. tu me promet de ne rien lui dire ?Même si c'est un de tes meilleures amis ?

_oui..au faite , tu sais qui c'est l'Uchiwa ?

_oui , le glaçon de service qui obnubilait Naruto pour je ne sais quel raison d'après ce qu'il disait ..

_Naruto m'a raconté que la veille de..de votre arrivé , lui et l'Uchiwa avaient..couché ensemble ..

_HEIN ?!

Neji manqua de retirer sous un fou mouvement la perfusion de son bras gauche , vite remis en place par le Nara

_mais c'est pas possible ! Naruto est peut-être bis mais il ne tromperait jamais Hinata !

_c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi , et qu'il était totalement bourré quand sa c'est passé .

_mais même ! quand on est en couple on a encore la logique de ne pas coucher avec un mec , merde ! tu verras quand je sortirais d'ici ,il va m'entendre !

_il disait que de toute façon , il n'éprouvait rien pour lui et qu'il comptait l'expliquer à Hinata ..enfin si..si..

_si elle avait été la ..Cet Uchiwa aime naruto ?

_d'après ce que naruto m'a dit , oui .

_et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit lui ?

_qu'il était déjà en couple et qu'il n'aimerait jamais un mec comme lui .

_sa doit faire mal .

Shikamaru resta silencieux un long moment après cet échange , repensant encore à l'attitude qu'avait adopté le blond après la tragique catastrophe , s'étant renfermé comme une huitre sur lui même , le contac humain était devenus très rare en ce qui le concernait , les seul personnes avec qui il avait la décadence d'encore parler était lui , Kiba et la blonde qui était son ex , Temari..il était naturellement venus voir Neji pour s'assurer de sa santé et l'enlacer chaleureusement , lui aussi plus qu'heureux de sa survie , même s'il aurait voulus que sa petit amis n'y passe pas à son tour comme la plupart des passagers de l'avion écrasé ..

il avait définitivement perdu le sourire après l''accident ,les seul qu'il laissait paraître n'était jamais sincère et ne portait jamais une grande intention...sa bien-aimé était tout pour lui et il l'avait perdu , sans sa c'était un peu comme s'il perdait une partie de lui-même ..

Ce que Shikamaru s'était retenus de préciser à Neji , c'est que même si Sasuke et lui ne se connaissait pas , l'Uchiwa était quand même venus lui aussi le voir malgré le fait que la moitié des connaissances du Hyuuga dans le campus américain soit venus lui rendre visite et s'assurer de sa santé ..pourtant Sasuke et Neji ne se connaissait absolument pas , l'un comme l'autre savait le noms respectifs mais ne s'était jamais parlé , c'est pourquoi le Nara avait été fortement surpris de voir le brun venir , accompagné de Naruto..

Shikamaru s'était aussi rendu compte que , étrangement , le blond avait autorisé l'Uchiwa et seulement lui ,à rester à ses cotés , malgré le fait qu'il soit encore profondément déprimé ,l'Uchiwa était comme une barrière , une protection entre Naruto et sa douleur ,une pommade qui cicatrisait petit à petit les profondes blessures qui meurtrissaient l'esprit du blond ..Kiba et lui n'avait pas essayé de comprendre le comment du pourquoi , mais avait préféré laisser Naruto quelque peu seul avec lui-même et surtout en compagnie du brun ..Depuis ces deux semaines ,Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient rapprochés progressivement , malgré les dires du blond bien avant cela , le brun était surement le seul à pouvoir réellement rendre à Naruto ce qu'il avait perdu après la mort d'Hinata : sa joie de vivre ..

Même avec son Q.I sur-développé , le Nara avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi le brun et le blond était tout le temps fourré ensemble ..il était sure d'une chose , Sasuke lui avait dit une chose qui avait fait changer d'avis Naruto sur ce qu'il pensait de l'Uchiwa..

_il essaye de survivre par lui même , souffla Shikamaru en regardant la pluie tombé goutte par goutte sur la fenêtre ..

A suivre..


	5. Abandon

Cela faisait maintenant un mois , un mois que Naruto Uzumaki avait couché accidentellement avec Sasuke Uchiwa , un mois que Neji Hyuuga était entré aux urgence ,le corps carbonisé le long de chaque partie de son anatomie ,dorloté ensuite par ses amis et son petit amis venus le voir ainsi que par les infirmières , Un mois aussi que le pays entier tentait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment le cargo volant ainsi que ses nombreux passagers avaient put s'écraser sans le moindre problème technique ..un mois que le co-pilote de l'appareil ne donnait aucun signe de réveil , il était encore vivant mais ses poumons et son foie ayant été sérieusement touché , même parler après son réveil saurait été révélé impossible ..personne ne connaissait alors les réelles cause du crash ..

et petit à petit , très lentement , naruto reprenait doucement "vie" après s'être enfin décidé à laisser les cruelles évènements au passé, à faire son deuil et à recommencé à montrer autre chose qu'un visage triste et démoralisant pour son entourage ,lui et Kiba avaient décidé après moultes débats d'organiser l'enterrement pour les vacances de Paques..si encore on arrivait à retrouver avant cette date limite son corps ou ce qu'il pouvait en rester ..

les premières semaines de l'accident ayant été un cauchemar pour le blond ainsi que ses ami(e) , eux pour avoir à endurer l'horrible désespoir qui crachait par chaque couture de peau du blond ..

Mais pour Naruto , sa avait été bien pire que cela , ces premières semaines l'avaient anéantis ..

Flash back :

_viens avec moi ..s'il-te-plait ..souffla Naruto

le brun se releva en soupirant , finissant durant quelques secondes de polir la splendide Harley calé contre le mur de son garage qui avait grandement eut besoin de quelques soins depuis sa dernière utilisation ..

_je..je ne veux pas y aller seule..

_je ne servirait à rien , naruto , tu le sais bien ..

_oui mais.. il s'accroupit devant l'uchiwa qui s'était accoudé contre le mur , croisant ses bras sur ses genoux en baissant les yeux , percevant le regard sombre le sonder ..

_pourquoi veux-tu que je viennes ?

_parce que..parce que je..je ne veux pas être seule..quand..je la verrais ..

_si tu n'affrontes pas cela tout seule , naruto , tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie ..

_viens avec moi..tu..tu n'auras qu'à rester dans le couloir..s'il.s'il-te-plait..je ne veux pas être seule

_si j'accepte , ce n'est qu'à une seule condition ..

_laquelle ?

_que tu viennes au concert des Days out , avec moi ..

_Days out ? c'est un groupe français qui chante de l'américain non ?

_oui..

Naruto resta pensif..2 secondes .

_d'accord .

Plus tard dans l'après midi , Naruto et l'Uchiwa se rendait à l'hôpital spécialisé de la ville ,certaines salles faisant office de salle d'autopsie ,dont l'une ou le cadavre d'une jeune femme attendait patiemment d'être examiné puis reconnus..par son ex petit amis qui avait assisté à sa "mort"..

Le médecin légiste eut beaucoup de mal à tenter de convaincre le blond de laisser son ami brun entrer avec lui , celui ci refusant catégoriquement et persistant dans le fait que c'était à l'Uzumaki d'affronter ce qui lui était destiné et lui seule.

il savait pertinemment que depuis la mort de son aimé , naruto était devenue d'une fragilité alarmante,jusqu'à ne plus s'intéresser à sa passion d'écrire pour la presse ainsi que son besoin de manger,perdant énormément de poids en très très peu de temps , malgré cela ses amis les plus proches que ce soit filles ou garçons n'avaient pas put stopper "l'auto destruction" du blond , mais le plus étrange ,c'est qu'au lieu de les réprimander sur leur insistance à se mêler des affaires des autres , Naruto s'était contenté de sourire perpétuellement et de les rassurer vainement par des "je vais parfaitement bien, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ."

Naruto souffrait , plus que n'importe qui pourrait souffrir à sa place , et cela Sasuke l'avait comprit ,enduré , vécut et surpassé ,le tout en restant seul, son frère était peut-être la pour lui , mais il ne l'avait jamais aidé comme il l'aurait dut, sasuke avait souffert du meurtre sous ses yeux du reste de sa famille durant une réunion familiale , l'absence d'Itachi s'étant cruellement faite remarqué , celui ci étant partis rejoindre sa petite amie ..ce fut donc seule et abandonné que retrouva son cadet Itachi , recroquevillé sur lui même , tremblant d'horreur devant une porte close dont s'échappait par les minces ouvertures une marre de sang ..

Sasuke comprenait alors parfaitement la sourde douleur que pouvait vivre naruto , lui aussi avait eu l'impression de mourir après cette tragédie ,lui aussi n'avait plus apporté d'importance à tout ce qui l'entourait ,lui aussi s'était laissé dépérir petit à petit ..jusqu'à ce que finalement il entre au collège public ou il rencontra pour la première fois celui qu'il aimait à présent ..la révélation de ses sentiments envers Naruto l'avait réveillé d'un seul coup sous les yeux émerveillés de son ainé , Itachi connaissait pourtant parfaitement ce sentiment , l'amour donnait une impression de renaître..

Seulement sasuke n'était pas éperdument amoureux d'un membre de sa famille décédé à l'époque , au contraire du blond qui lui vivait un drame amoureux et à la fois cadavérique dans le moment présent ..sasuke doutait alors fortement qu'une soudaine poussée amoureuse n'anime naruto et le pousserait subitement dans ses bras ..il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne , le comprenne et lui donne une affection differente de celle qu'il recevait d'habitude , cette tendresse ne pouvait venir que d'une personne ayant vécu les même horreurs que son âmes meurtris , et pour cela il n'y avait que sasuke...

Naruto se posta patiemment devant la table ou la forme d'un corps mince était recouvert d'un drap blanc ,paressant calme au vus du médecin légiste alors que son coeur bataillait pour reprendre un rythme normale..jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est l'impression qu'il ne se compresse d'un coup alors que le vieille homme retirait brusquement le drap .

Découvrant alors sous les pupilles pétillantes de naruto , un corps fin carbonisé de toute part ,des lambeaux de peau brulé parsemant l'acier qu'était la table ou reposait le corps ,des traces de sang séchés recouvrant la quasi totalité du cadavres , laissant très peu de parties d'épiderme encore intact des violents brûlures..Les doigts écorchés jusqu'à l'os empêchait au blond de savoir si la chevalière de la famille Hyuuga était bien accroché , ou avait fondu et s'était encré dans la peau..un frisson de dégout le dissuada de s'approcher d'avantage ..encore il n'observait que le corps sous l'oeil inquiet du médecin légiste ..le cadavre enfumé n'avait plus ses chevilles ..et la chair qui enveloppait encore ses jambes ainsi que son torse avaient disparus..

Reprenant lentement et tremblotant sa respiration ,Naruto souffla à ce que l'on retourne le corps grillé , y découvrant une colonne vertébrale tranché en son milieu , sectionnant ainsi les nerfs qui auraient permis à la victime de se resservir de ses jambes si elle avait survécu ..les os de la cage thoraciques étaient eux aussi à découvert mais avaient quelque peu rapetissis sous la morsure du feu ..naruto remonta calmement son regard vers le haut des épaules , sautant un étapes à éxaminer qu'était les épaules "disparus" du cadavre ,les bras n'étaient ainsi rattaché à du vide ..une parcelle de peau subsistait encore sur le haut de la nuque ,une parcelle de peau ou on pouvait nettement voir une queux entière orange vifs clairement tatoué ainsi qu'une tête de renard dont le front était incrusté d'un rond circulaire ..

Naruto manqua de défaillir et le vieille homme rabâcha brusquement la couverture sur le corps ..il confirma silencieusement les questions du médecins avant de sortir , d'un teint livide et s'arrêtant devant la chaise ou s'était posé sasuke

_alors ,tout c'est bien passé ?

Le brun faillit se donner un coup de coude à lui même , plus stupide comme question il y avait pas , comment doit on se sentir précisément quand on sort d'une salle d'autopsie et qu'on a tenté de reconnaitre un cadavre qui se devait être celui de sa petit amie ?

il voulut se rattraper sous une excuse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende un rire nerveux tressaillir des lèvres du petit blond , un rire nerveux qui n'entrait en aucune règle avec les grosses larmes qui coulaient lentement sur les joues bronzés ,sasuke fronça tristement les sourcils , s'apprêtant à prendre son amis dans ses bras ..

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écroule soudainement dans les bras du brun ,le surprenant et le forçant à se rassoir sur son siège ,un évanouissement sous le trop plein d'émotion ,diagnostiqua sasuke .

Fin Flash Back :

Sasuke déposa délicatement la compresse froide sur le front endormis de naruto ,replaçant lentement pour ne pas le réveiller , le fin bras qu'il laissait pendouiller au travers du Canapé..il soupira devant le visage suant et froncé du blond ,il devait surement faire un cauchemar songea l'Uchiwa ..il se retint pourtant de réveiller celui qu'il aimait d'un amour à sens unique ..

Le jour suivant , Naruto s'était quelque peu remis des émotions de l'après-midi passé ,jeudi étant un de ses quelques jours de travail , il se réveilla tôt et partit travailler dans l'unique petit café à proximité de l'Université ou il était inscrit ..

Sa vie privée et professionnelle n'entrait en aucun accord ensemble ,la mort d'Hinata ne s'était jamais ébruité dans son travail qui lui permettait suffisamment de payer l'inscription au campus ainsi que son appartement ,il n'en n'avait jamais parlé et très franchement , il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait regardé les clients qui venaient tout simplement pour prendre une collation ou autre choses , et non pour écouter les drames encourus dans sa vie ..cependant il sentait très bien les regards désolés et quelque peu compatissant qui se faisait à chaque fois qu'il se devait de tourner le dos pour une autre commande ..

Naruto était un employé comme tout les autres ,à ce que disait son patron et tuteur Jiraya , il faisait son travail correctement et ne laissa pas sa vie privée entrer en conflit avec ce qu'il faisait à l'extérieur , pourtant il avait été surprit du self-contrôle qu'avait fait preuve son protégé malgré la catastrophe , il savait que Naruto tenait plus qu'un petit peu à sa petite amie , il l'avait mainte fois entendu débiter sur ses milles et une qualités qui faisaient sa personnalité si délicieuse,il l'avait milles et une fois entendu s'émerveiller sur les lettres que lui envoyait avec passion la jeune fille ,Jiraya aurait dut la rencontrer justement ..à son arrivée si elle avait été sauve ,il était pourtant lui aussi allé rendre visite à Neji ,étant de la même famille , il avait pensé déceler une once de ressemblance entre les deux adolescents , mais à part une ressemblance physique , après tout ce que naruto lui avait dit sur la Hyuuga , il ne voyait aucune similitude entre les deux ..il aurait bien voulut voir la jeune fille qui avait si farouchement occupé l'esprit de Naruto..et aurait aussi bien voulu voir sa réaction quand Naruto l'aurait demandé en fiançailles d'après ce qu'il avait secrètement promis ..

Accoudé au bar , Jiraya observait ainsi Naruto continué à faire sa tournée tout en gardant le sourire , sourire qui commençait à gagner en nervosité au bout d'un certains temps lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son protégé jetait de petit regard fébrile vers une table à l'écart..ou était assis un jeune homme brun dont les yeux sombres perçants fixaient Naruto perpétuellement..

_naruto !

le blond se retourna vivement sous l'appel de son tuteur et s'approcha rapidement de lui , assiettes sales en main que s'empressa de poser le grand homme sur le comptoir..

_oui Ero-sennin ?

_Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! prend ta pause maintenant si tu veux , je te laisse une heure , on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui attend que tu viennes vers lui ,il désigna d'un coup d'oeil l'Uchiwa assis qui fixait toujours Naruto ..

Naruto se retourna discrètement , ne voulant pas entrer en contact avec les deux orbes onyx qui le sondaient de derrière et hocha de la tête

_Yuuki , va prendre ta place ..

_merci Ero-sennin !

il lacha subitement son tablier pour se précipiter à la table mis à l'écart ou le brun sirotait tranquillement son jus , souriant tendrement en voyant le blond accourir joyeusement vers lui..

A suivre ..


	6. Only your voice

Naruto s'assit silencieusement en face de sasuke , triturant frénétiquement ses doigts tout en baissant les yeux sous le regard perçant du brun ,jusqu'à ce que la main froide de son opposé stoppe son petit manège et entremêle ses doigts à ceux du blond ..

_Naruto..ça va mieux ?

_Oui..je crois..souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux ,tentative désespéré qui consistait à faire disparaître l'image du cadavre de son ex petite amie ..

_Combien de temps t'as donné Jiraya-sama ?

_Une heure.

Étonnamment ,lorsque Sasuke prit les deux mains de Naruto entre les siennes , celui-ci ne le repoussa nullement , resserrant lui même son étreinte autour des fin doigts glacés du brun..doucement la chaleur corporelle du blond se transmis agréablement jusqu'au poignet de l'Uchiwa , gardant ses yeux remplis de compassion sur le visage attristé de Naruto ,baissé sur l'acier de la table...il aimait profondément Naruto , mais en aucuns cas il ne voulait profiter de lui par sa tristesse récente et ineffaçable..son geste n'avait été que purement compatissant ..

_Naruto..je sais que c'est dure ..mais tu devrais ..

_NON TU SAIS PAS ! coupa soudainement naruto en haussant d'un ton , faisant se retourner quelques clients dans leur direction , nan tu sais pas ce que je ressens ! t'es pas allé identifier le cadavre de ta copine, toi !

Naruto regretta immédiatement ses mots ,sentant la prise tendre qui enserrait ses doigts l'abandonner, il releva la tête pour comprendre son erreur et scruter la mine dépité et lunatique du brun ..celui ci soupira bruyamment ,se calant excessivement sur le fond du dossier de sa chaise..

_je..sasuke..pardon je..je ne voulais pas ..c'est juste que ..

_qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'énerva calmement sasuke

_Sasuke..je..excuse moi..

_tu sais naruto , grogna sasuke en reprenant une gorgée , je suis peut-être profondément amoureux de toi ,il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a des limites à la douleur morale ! Et cette douleur la , elle peut souvent m'enerver ..

_Pardon..je ..ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire..mais ne dis plus sa s'il-te-plait ..

_ne plus dire quoi ?

_que..que tu es amoureux de moi..

_pourquoi ? parce que tu as mal pour moi de savoir que tu ne peux pas répondre par la même chose ?!

_je..quand ..quand est-ce qu'il est prévus le concert des Days out ?

Sasuke soupira , Naruto savait parfaitement que le brun l'aimait plus qu'un petit peu ,seulement il ne supportait pas d'aborder le sujet , pour lui cela révélait de douloureux souvenirs en rapport avec la Hyuuga ,c'est pourquoi il se débrouillait à chaque fois pour changer de sujet , cela ne gênait en rien le brun..enfin peut-être alors juste un peu , il était quelque peu énervé du refus d'importance que ne voulait pas apporter le blond à propos de ces sentiments ..

_le 16 ..je passerais te prendre chez toi..

_d'accord..

Naruto recommença son manège des quelques minutes passés , triturant frénétiquement ses doigts devant l'Uchiwa intrigué ..

_merci ..souffla-t-il au brun en repoussant une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue sur le regard sombre face à lui

_de quoi ?

_de..de faire tout sa pour..moi..tu as vécu des choses similaires aux miennes..tu es surement le seul que je connaisse à comprendre réellement ce que je ressens ..merci sasuke ..

_je ne fais pas sa pour toi ..trancha sasuke devant le regard perplexe de naruto

_quoi ?

_je ne fais pas sa pour toi ,ce n'est que dans mon intérêt , parce que je t'aime et que je veux passer du temps avec toi sans avoir à te blesser , je ne profites pas de toi ..

_tu..tu es trop directe ,sasuke , chuchota naruto en se sentant rougir

_qu'est-ce que sa peut faire ? puisque de toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas ..tu n'es pas gay .

_arrête maintenant Uchiwa ! s'exclama une serveuse en passant près des deux jeunes garçons ,tu le soules le pauvre naruto ! Arrête un peu de faire l'égocentrique !

_vas t'occuper de mon frère au lieu de te mêler des affaires qui ne te regarde pas Yuuki

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de retourner à ses autres tables remplies ..

_tu sais sasuke ...pendant ce mois..après la mort..d'Hinata ..et après ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé..je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur des gens..qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ma douleur ..toi ..toi c'est totalement different ..

_en quoi suis-je different ?

_tu peux savoir ce que je ressens , tu sais choisir les mots qui me feront sourire et ceux qui pourraient me blesser ..quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras le jour du crash..contre le mur..je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais ..que tu étais comme tous ceux qui essayaient de m'aider sans savoir ce que je pouvais éprouver..mais j'ai eu tort..tu as vécu..peut-être bien pire que moi..

_et..?

_et..je pense que pendant tout ce temps ou tu t'es "occupé" si l'on peut dire de moi..je..j'ai trouvé qu'être avec toi m'apportait comme..comme du bonheur ..

Le coeur du brun d'habitude si serein s'accéléra brutalement , il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce que pourrait lui dire prochainement le blond mais était sidéré de la soudaine prise de confiance qui le poussait à lui déballer ce qu'il avait ressentis grâce à lui..

_tu..je pense que si tu ne m'avais pas aidé ..sincèrement..je me serais peut-être même ..suicidé depuis bien longtemps..j'aimais Hinata beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire ..toutes les personnes qui essayaient de me réconforter ..leur voie ne m'atteignais pas..il n'y avait que la tienne ..il n'y avait que ta voie que j'arrivais à entendre clairement..

_c'est une déclaration ? demanda ironiquement sasuke en croisant les bras ..

_non..seulement une prise de conscience de l'amitié qui me lie à toi..

_alors que suis-je pour toi, Naruto ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me retourner la question puisque tu connais déjà la réponse te concernant ..mais pour moi ..?

_je dirais..que..que tu es ..mon meilleure amis..s'il on peut dire..mon meilleure amis à avoir put me comprendre ..mais je crois aussi qu'il y a autre chose..

_autre chose ?

_oui..mais..je ne crois pas que je peux te l'expliquer..après ce mois..tu t'es occupé de moi et sa..sa..

il s'epousseta maladroitement les cheveux ,se déviant du regard brillant de l'Uchiwa qui attendait que le blond finisse sa phrase..

_je..je ne sais vraiment plus..je ne sais vraiment plus ce que tu es pour moi,sasuke..d'un coté..je me sens bien avec toi..mais de l'autre..je me dis que si cela va plus loin..je..je gâcherais quelque chose

_et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais gacher ?

_je..je n'en sais rien..c'est une impression qui me ronge depuis quelque jours..j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi..mais..je..

_en clair , coupa sasuke un peu trop impatient , tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi après tout ce temps ,pas vrai ?

_..oui..je pensais que j'étais peut-être bi..mais plus du coté Hétéro..je..je ne sais vraiment pas..

_tu sais quoi, naruto ?

_quoi ?

_je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu aimais Hinata , du moment que tu supportes ma compagnie et que je ne te blesses pas...le reste n'a aucune importance..tu peux tomber amoureux de moi ou pas..sa n'a pas d'importance même si je préférerais largement la première option ..

_sasuke..

_prend ton temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire..et à ce que tu penses réellement de moi..j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ta réponse le plus tôt possible ..de préférence pour le concert mais je ne veux pas te presser ..n'oublie pas que c'est dans 3 jours ..Sache quand même une chose..te connaissant je préfère y aller progressivement plutôt que de me précipiter..cependant je ne pense pas que tu sois tombé subitement amoureux de moi en un mois..réfléchis y quand même s'il-te-plait ..

_hum..j'ai l'impression que tu me dissuades de t'aimer vraiment, ricana naruto

_ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire, mais si toi et moi nous finissons ensemble , je ne veux pas que ce soit pour que deux jours plus tard tu me plaques sans raison..je te préviens simplement naruto..tu sais déjà que mes sentiments vers toi existent depuis le début du collège..et maintenant toi et moi nous sommes adultes..nous sommes entré en fac et bientôt nous en sortirons pour commencer notre propre vie..dit toi que je ressens cet affection peut-être aussi débordante que tu avais pour Hinata depuis 9 ans , depuis nos 11 ans jusqu'à maintenant..je t'aime depuis 9 ans naruto..même si je savais très bien que je n'étais qu'une ombre derrière toi..alors ..si moi je peux t'aimer aussi longtemps , je ne pense pas que tes sentiments pour Hinata peuvent disparaitre en à peine un mois ..si quelqu'un me demandait de cesser de t'aimer..je pense que cela prendrait trop de temps..peut-être toute ma vie ..c'est surement pareille pour toi ..

Etrangement , le coeur de Naruto s'était lui aussi mis à tambouriner soudainement dans sa poitrine , les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient fixement l'un et l'autre , les yeux brillants en pensant à ce qu'ils pouvaient encore se dire et un soudain coup de chaud faisant suer leur front ..

_bien...je vais te laisser réfléchir ..naruto..ta pause est presque finis..nous nous reverrons dans trois jours , ne me donne pas une réponse trop rapide ..je veux juste que tu prennes ton temps et que tu réfléchisse bien à tout sa ..

Sasuke se leva et paya sa commande , il allait passer devant le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à sa hauteur ,celui ci releva la tête et le fixa quelque peu perplexe..Malheureusement pour sasuke , le soleil de Midi contrastant atrocement avec le visage doré du blond , il ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher quelque peu vers lui jusqu'à ne plus qu'être à quelque millimètres de sa bouche , le souffle rapide de Naruto refroidissait les lèvres brulantes qui semblaient clamer une certaine attention de sa part ..Sasuke beugua si l'on peut dire en ne sachant quoi faire , la peur d'un rejet était évident ,mais il avait attendu 9 ans de pouvoir lier sa bouche à celle du blond ..

Naruto n'arrivait pas non plus à se décider , d'un coté il avait peur de ce que sasuke pourrait faire ensuite , de l'autre une très grosse envie tiraillait sa poitrine de s'avancer encore un tout petit peu ..il ferma finalement ses paupières, invitant silencieusement le brun à en faire de même ,un soupire de bonheur s'émit dans l'esprit des deux garçons en sentant les lèvres de l'un presser tendrement celle de l'autre ..

Pour Naruto ,c'était un baiser différent de ceux qu'il avait put obtenir de sa petite amie décédé,pensant que cette fois c'était avec un garçon ce pourquoi les sensations étaient différentes...c'était à la fois doux et passionné ,voulus mais effrayant ,une expérience nouvelle que tous les deux voulaient absolument retenter ..

Sasuke se recula , les joues soudainement rougis..il partit d'un pas précipité sans esquisser un mot à Naruto

Le blond quand à lui, restait toujours fixé sur sa chaise , le regard perdu , n'entendant même pas l'appel de Jiraya lui demandant de revenir pour son service ..

ses mains tremblaient ,plus précisément son corps entier tremblait ,il avait tout d'un coup très chaud, la gorge très sèche, les joues brulantes et pivoines ..

il s'humecta discrètement ses lèvres qui picotaient encore délicieusement de la caresse que lui avait offert Sasuke ..


	7. Our finger interlaced

I tremble

_(je tremble)_

They're gonna eat me alive

_(Ils vont me manger vif)_

If I stumble

_(si je m'effondre)_

They're gonna eat me alive

_(Ils vont me manger vif)_

Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer ?

_(Peux-tu entendre mon coeur qui bat comme un marteau ?)_

Beating like a hammer ?

_(Qui bat comme un marteau ?)_

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

_(A l'aide je suis vivant, mon coeur bat toujours comme un marteau)_

Hard to be soft

_(difficile d'être sobre)_

Tough to be tender

_(difficile d'être tendre)_

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

_(Viens prendre mon pouls, le rythme est comme un train hors de contrôle)_

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

_(A l'aide je suis vivant, mon coeur bat toujours comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

If you're still alive

_(Si tu es toujours en vie)_

My regrets are few

_(Mes regrets sont peu nombreux)_

If my life is mine

_(Si ma vie m'appartient)_

What shouldn't I do ?

_(Que ne devrais-je pas faire ?)_

I get wherever I'm going

_(J'arrive partout où je vais)_

I get whatever I need

_(J'obtiens tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

While my blood's still flowing

_( Pendant que mon sang coule toujours)_

And my heart still beats...

_(Et mon coeur qui bat toujours)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

_(A l'aide je suis vivant, mon coeur bat toujours comme un marteau)_

Hard to be soft

_(difficile d'être sobre)_

Tough to be tender

_(difficile d'être tendre)_

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

_(Viens prendre mon pouls, le rythme est tel un train hors de contrôle)_

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps

_(A l'aide je suis en vie, mon coeur continue)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

If you're still alive

_(Si tu es toujours en vie)_

My regrets are few

_(Mes regrets sont peu nombreux)_

If my life is mine

_(Si ma vie m'appartient)_

What shouldn't I do ?

_(Que ne devrais-je pas faire ?)_

I get wherever I'm going

_(J'arrive partout où je vais)_

I get whatever I need

_(j'obtiens tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

While my blood's still flowing

_(pendant que mon sang coule toujours)_

And my heart still beats...

_(Et mon coeur qui bat toujours)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Beating like a hammer

_(Qui bat comme un marteau)_

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

_(A l'aide je suis en vie, mon coeur bat toujours tel un marteau)_

Naruto retira l'écouteur droit que lui avait passé sasuke , inspirant profondément sur le petit muret ou lui et le brun s'était posé en attendant l'ouverture des portes ...Ces trois jours avaient été d'une lenteur alarmante pour les nerfs de sasuke , et d'une rapidité foudroyante pour Naruto..même si le brun lui avait dit de prendre son temps , il était quand même excité qu'à chacune de leur sortie le blond lui parle oui ou non de leur sentiments respectifs..

Sasuke quand il le voulait , était d'un sadisme presque impitoyable ,et les paroles de la chanson que lui avait fait écouté quelques secondes plus tôt l'Uchiwa en faisait partie..il voulait qu'il le reconnaisse à travers ces paroles , qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce que pouvait dire le coeur en dehors de la poitrine, et sentir ou plutôt voir les bras à découvert du blond frissonné à l'entente des paroles parfaitement traduise ensuite par ses capacités linguistique lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent..Naruto savait que Sasuke faisait absolument tout pour lui découvrir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis 9 ans..que ce soit directement ou sous diverses autres tentatives ..il s'était presque ollé à Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux écouté la musique mise à fond sous le bruit extérieur, laissant ses lèvres et son souffle se déposer distraitement sur sa joue puis son cous ..

Naruto était parfaitement gêné des tentatives d'allumage de sasuke,de faire semblant de déposer par erreur sa bouche sur la peau de son cous , jusqu'à caresser distraitement une partie basse de son anatomie..il était gêné mais..adorait en quelque sorte que le brun lui accorde ce genre d'attention..il se sentait voulus et désiré..ce dont il avait bien besoin depuis quelques temps , c'était que l'on s'intéresse à lui..

Mais pour l'instant ,il n'avait aucune idée de son envie de vouloir oui ou non , sortir avec sasuke..le brun avait raison , il n'arrivait pas à oublier Hinata après un mois entier passé , le visage angélique et son caractère doux et timide revenait sans cesse hanter le sommeil de Naruto..parfois même il se retenait de peu d'appeler le brun par le prénom de son ex petite amie..cela le blesserait profondément d'être comparé à une défunte qui de plus est , avait fait obstacle à ce que voulait l'Uchiwa..il aimait toujours la Hyuuga bien qu'elle n'existe plus matériellement ..mais ressentait aussi une certaine attirance pour sasuke ..

_sa ma manqué , souffla sasuke en rangeant son baladeur pour ensuite sauter du muret pour se poster devant un Naruto lunatique

_de quoi , demanda le blond en croisant ses mains sur ses bras pour les frictionner énergiquement ,la fraicheur de la soirée ne lui réussissait pas vraiment et il se surprit à penser qu'il était pourtant heureux d'être avec son amis..brun..

_hein ? ah nan de rien ..je me parlais à moi même ..

Voyant le blond frileux et les joues rougies du froid , il se dévêtit rapidement de son pull pour obliger le blond à l'enfiler , celui ci étant trop grand pour lui , il flottait dedans ce qui au pour avantage de le réchauffer rapidement

_regarde le couple là ,à gauche , y sont trognonn !

_surtout le petit blond !

Les chuchotements de deux adolescentes dans les 16 ans parurent gêné sournoisement Naruto , passant d'un teint blanchâtre à pivoine sous le regard amusé de Sasuke ..

_Aller viens , le concert va bientôt commencer , je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver au fond du parc avec des jumelles..

La première étape pour Naruto à franchir était tout d'abord de se concentrer sur autre chose que la main qui avait timidement entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, pressant tendrement sa chaleur contre la sienne alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans la foule qui se pressait pour obtenir de bonne place..son visage ressemblait à tout ce qui pouvait avoir une couleur rouge et timide ..ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'imposante scène, une demie heure passe ou les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent de leur différente option après leur années d'étude, jusqu'à ce que la basse retentisse lentement ,installant un grand silence dans le parc ou avait lieu le concert...Sasuke n'avait toujours pas laché la main doré entre ses doigts ..

Bientôt le groupe entier apparut sur scène et le chanteur présenta chacun des artistes présent à leur instrument..Naruto ne comprenait pas un traitre mot français mais le fait que les adolescents sur scène puissent parler couramment américain le rassura ..doucement la batterie et les deux guitares se fondèrent sur la basse ,laissant ensuite au chanteur le soins de découvrir une de leur chanson leur ayant permit de connaitre le succès ..

Only know what I said ,Only know what I said

_(Seulement savoir ce que j'ai dit, seulement savoir ce que j'ai dit)_

Fast asleep daydreaming

_(S'assoupie vite, rêvassant)_

Start to push, break your own glass ceiling

_(Commence à pousser, à briser ton propre plafond de verre)_

Can't count, can't catch the pieces falling

_(Je ne peux pas compter, je ne peux attraper les pièces qui tombent)_

Sasuke serra sa prise sur le corps qu'il enlaçait par derrière , gardant les yeux rivés à la fois sur le visage fasciné du blond et sur les artistes sur scène ...il se demandait encore combien de temps Naruto aurait été resté cloitré chez lui si il ne s'était pas "occupé" personnellement de lui..

Who let it end up on the ground

_(Qui le laisse s'échouer sur le sol)_

How am I gonna know you're letting me down

_(Comment vais-je savoir que tu es en train de me laisser tomber)_

How did I end up on the ground

_(Comment ai-je échouer sur le sol)_

La voie du jeune homme français laissait très peu percevoir son accent d'origine ,Naruto pourrait presque croire qu'il était parfaitement américain malgré ses attraits physique..il se souvenait maintenant avoir déjà entendu quelque part cette chanson..il se pelotonna quelque peu contre le torse de sasuke , fermant les yeux pour laisser la mélodie lui rappeler d'agréables souvenirs ,sous un sourcil froncés de l'Uchiwa..il se sentait bien , il se sentait très bien ..

Only do what I'm told, only do what I'm told

_(Seulement faire ce que j'ai dit, seulement faire ce que j'ai dit)_

Last to leave cold calling

_(Le dernier à quitter l'appel froid)_

You're gonna lose your arms, amputate plasticine

_(Tu vas perdre tes bras, ampute la pâte à modeler)_

There's no knight in silver armor shining

_(Il n'y a aucun chevalier en étincelante armure d'argent)_

Sasuke croisa captieusement les yeux du jeune chanteur , celui ci souria, amusé devant le grand brun taciturne qui gardait plaqué jalousement et posséssivement contre lui un garçon d'au moins deux tête de moins que lui , blond et les paupières cacheuses de ses deux pupilles bleues fermées , s'imprégnant de la voie du jeune français ,se laissant bercé entre les bras chaud du grand brun qu'était l'Uchiwa qui s'attendrissait autant de lui

Who let it end up on the ground

_(Qui le laisse s'échouer sur le sol)_

How am I gonna know I'm letting you down

_(Comment vais-je savoir que tu es en train de me laisser tomber)_

Who let it end up on the ground

_(Qui le laisse s'échouer sur le sol)_

How did he end up on the ground

_(Comment s'est-t-il échoué sur le sol)_

Face down on the ground

_(le Visage face au sol)_

Sasuke chuchota quelques mots à Naruto qui eurent pour effet de le faire rouvrir les yeux ,laissant aux garçons français de découvrir deux billes claires d'une pétillance douce..il faillit manquer la fin de son couplet en percevant le regard noir que lui lançait soudainement l'Uchiwa devant l'importance qu'il apportait à SON petit blond , le jeune chanteur esquissa un sourire gêné et comprit qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion sur la petit douceur qu'il venait de voir entre les bras de cet éphèbe brun , en voyant le regard sombre insisté , il comprit qu'il devait immédiatement abandonné , affronté un Uchiwa n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire..

_on dirait que tu l'intéresses ,chuchota sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto, il montra d'un coup de tête la scène

_mhh..

Sasuke fit tourner tout doucement vers lui le blond par son bras ,le bloquant contre lui par son autre bras qui lui tenait une hanche ,cinq secondes passèrent avant que Naruto ne relève les yeux du cous de sasuke, s'accrochant pour ne plus s'en défaire du regard sombre et tendre qui lui était dévoué ,la main réchauffé du brun vint caresser la joue strié et bronzé ,rapprochant leur bouches doucement l'une de l'autre ,mélangeant leur souffle tout en fermant lentement les yeux jusqu'à ce que..

Only go where I'm told, only know what I'm told

_(Seulement aller où j'ai dit, seulement savoir ce que j'ai dit)_

Inch to inches crowding

_(Pouce contre pouce)_

We can't leave, it's the last road open

_(Nous ne pouvons partir, c'est la dernière route ouverte)_

Every speed on our knees is crawling

_(Toute la vitesse sur nos genoux rampe)_

Le téléphone du blond ne vibre soudainement contre sa jambe , planqué dans sa poche de pantalon ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter d'un coup entre les bras de sasuke ,surprit de sa soudaine réaction celui ci le relâcha aussitôt pour l'interroger du regard ..

_mon portable ..tenta de crier Naruto sous la musique assourdissante , il fit signe au brun qu'il revenait ,même si celui ci marcha à sa suite jusqu'à un petit bout d'arbres isolé

_allo ?

_Naruto , c'est toi ? sa fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre !

_Tsunade-Baachan ?

_oui , Naruto..j'ai..j'ai regardé tes résultats sanguins que tu était venus faire le week-end dernier ..

_oui, et alors ?

_Sakura m'a aidé à les éplucher si tu vois ce que je veux dire et ..enfin je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'erreur !

_Accouchez baa-chan !

_Naruto..tu es sero-positive ..tu as le Sida..

_Naruto ?! tout va bien ? s'exclama sasuke en percevant le soudain figement du blond ,il le secoua quelque peu par l'épaule ,celui ci laissa tomber son cellulaire dans l'herbe

_naruto ?! tu m'entends ?

il secoua énergiquement le blond qui avait un regard d'une neutralité alarmante , vide et fixe sur un quelquonque point ..

_NARU..to ?! il retint de justesse le petit blond qui s'écroulait entre ses bras , le portable encore allumé dans les hautes herbes avec la voie de la vieille femme qui appelait le blond ..

A suivre...


	8. Out of his mind

_Dialogue anglais._

Neji fixait avec une neutralité attristée le temps grisâtre qui s'obstinait à persister jour après jour, laissant rencontrer la pluie contre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital ainsi que les nuages noirs et surchargés à l'encontre du soleil de fin mai ..

Depuis le petit matin , sa tête tambourinait comme un marteau piqueur au sein de son crâne ,à chaque infime mouvement qu'il avait le malheur de faire , son pauvre cerveau toquait durement contre les parois de sa tête ,après le déjeûner qui avait été un supplice pour sa patience aux vues des avances répétées et affligeantes des infirmières ,et grâce à un self-contrôle inimaginable pour chaque bouchée qu'il s'apportait ,manquant au final d'envoyer valdinguer son plateau sous la douleur , il s'était muré dans une position qui le vouait à garder le regard tourné vers la fenêtre brouillée par le mauvais temps, se fixant d'une goutte à une autre qui dévalait plus ou moins lentement par le vent extérieur sur le verre blindé de la vitre ..

il avait un horrible mal de crâne par la faute de son crétin d'ami de blond ..ce crétin de blond qui depuis maintenant deux semaines fuyait tout contact humain comme la peste ,quelques semaines plus tôt il lui rendait visite presque chaque jour , et maintenant il fallait presque que Shikamaru le traîne jusqu'au bâtiment pour venir voir le Hyuuga , il ne portait d'ailleurs plus ses bandages sur le visage , ses cheveux repoussaient petit à petit même s'il faudrait attendre encore beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils reprennent leur longueur initiale...

Il soupira une énième fois ,la fatigue le tiraillait depuis pas mal de temps ,mais son cerveau rebondissant sans cesse contre les parois de son crâne ,il se voyait obligé d'endurer la sourde douleur malgré l'incroyable quantité d'aspirine qu'il avait ingurgité ...petit à petit il se détendait..avec l'aide du petit poste de radio sur sa table de chevet ..

I'm standing on a bridge

**(Je suis debout sur le pont)**

I'm waiting in the dark

**(j'attends dans la pénombre)**

I thought that you'd be here by now

**(J'ai pensé que tu devrais être ici maintenant)**

There's nothing but the rain

**(Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie)**

No footsteps on the ground

**(Aucune trace de pas sur le sol)**

I'm listening but there's no sound

**(J'écoute mais il n'y a aucun bruit)**

Isn't anyone trying to find me ?

**(Il y aurait-il quelqu'un qui essayerait de me trouver ?)**

Won't somebody come take me home

**(Il y aurait-il quelqu'un qui me ramènerait à la maison ?)**

It's a damn cold night

**(C'est une fichue nuit froide)**

Trying to figure out this life

**(Tentant de comprendre cette vie)**

Won't you take me by the hand

**(Ne me prendras-tu pas par la main ?)**

Take me somewhere new

**(Pour m'emmener ailleurs)**

I don't know who you are

**(Je ne sais pas qui tu es)**

But I... I'm with you

**( Mais moi... Je suis avec toi)**

I'm with you

**(Je suis avec toi )**

I'm looking for a place

**(Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit)**

Searching for a face

**(A la recherche d'un visage)**

Is anybody here I know

**(Y'a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse ?)**

'Cause nothing's going right

**(Car tout va de travers)**

And everything's a mess

**(Et tout est en désordre)**

And no one likes to be alone

**(Et personne n'aime être seul)**

Oh why is everything so confusing

**(Oh pourquoi tout est-il si confus)**

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

**(Peut-être suis-je folle)**

Yeah yeah yeah

It's a damn cold night

**(C'est une fichue nuit froide)**

Trying to figure out this life

**(Tentant de comprendre cette vie)**

Won't you take me by the hand

**(Ne me prendras-tu pas par la main ?)**

Take me somewhere new

**(Pour m'emmener dans un lieu nouveau)**

I don't know who you are

**(Je ne sais pas qui tu es)**

But I... I'm with you

**(Mais moi..je suis avec toi )**

I'm with you

**(Je suis avec toi )**

Take me by the hand

**(Prends-moi par la main)**

Take me somewhere new

**(Pour m'emmener dans un endroit nouveau)**

I don't know who you are

**(Je ne sais pas qui tu es)**

But I... I'm with you

**(Mais moi... Je suis avec toi)**

I'm with you

**(Je suis avec toi)**

Take me by the hand

**(Prends-moi par la main)**

Take me somewhere new

**(Pour m'emmener dans un endroit nouveau)**

I don't know who you are

**(Je ne sais pas qui tu es)**

But I... I'm with you

**(Mais moi... Je suis avec toi)**

I'm with you

**(Je suis avec toi)**

I'm with you...

**(Je suis avec toi...)**

La chanson repassait en boucle en boucle et en boucle ,étant en fait un CD que lui avait prêté son petit ami pour se divertir , le Hyuuga attendit que le disque ne recommence sa mélodie ..jusqu'à ce qu'une main impatiente n'arrête le petit poste de radio sous un grognement du brun ..

__Neji ,s'il-vous-plaît , j'ai besoin de votre déposition maintenant !_

lança encore une fois sur un ton désespéré l'officier qui était assis au pied du lit du jeune homme

Neji tourna lassement la tête , posant son attention quelques secondes sur l'américain proche de la quarantaine qui se tenait à son chevet , bloc notes en main et dont le visage semblait souffleter une profonde fatigue, en tant normal dans sa grande gentillesse , le Hyuuga aurait obtempérer calmement et aurait répondu à toutes les questions du vieil inspecteur près de lui ,on venait enfin d'ouvrir une enquête sérieuse sur les réelles cause de l'accident du cargo volant ,soi-disant peut-être quelques unes des informations qu'il pouvait révéler pourraient s'avérer utiles à l'enquête..

Seulement Neji Hyuuga dans les instants présent n'agissait pas comme à la normal ,il se sentait profondément délaissé par le monde extérieur ainsi que ses problèmes comme le soudain retranchement de naruto sur lui même ou encore la soudaine amitié qui le liait lui et l'Uchiwa ,et son mal de tête accablant n'arrangeait en rien la tâche , si l'officier était venu quelques jours plus tôt ou plus tard , il n'aurait pas eu à rester plus d'une après midi entière au chevet du brun en attente d'une quelconque réponse de sa part , il avait au moins besoin d'un mot , un seul , il lui en demandait au moins un seul minimum sur le crash dont il avait été rescapé ..dommage pour lui , aujourd'hui le Hyuuga ne souhaitait absolument pas jouer les compréhensifs et avait l'air de se foutre pas mal que cela accable l'humeur du vieil homme ou pas...encore une de ses rares occasions où il faisait son égoïste ainsi que sa mauvaise tête , Shikamaru avait déjà été témoin de ces rares crises et était bien soulagé quand celles-ci se terminaient enfin , mais si c'était la plupart du temps quand le Nara se réveillait au matin avec une douleur aigüe dans le bas du dos ..

__Neji , je vous en prie ,dites moi au moins à quel siège vous étiez. ou ce que vous aviez mangé dans l'avion..j'ai besoin d'un mot , un seul .._

Depuis son arrivé dès midi , Neji n'avait pas une seule fois accordé son attention au vieil enquêteur , il se laissait faussement bercé par le petit clapotis des gouttes contre la vitre de sa chambre...

Finalement ,son esprit lassé de la présence inconnue près de lui , il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche sous la lueur d'espoir qui brillait finement dans les yeux de l'homme à coté de lui , stylo à billes en main déjà posé contre le papier..

__il pleut_..lacha-t-il dans un souffle

il ricana mentalement en entendant le soupir bruyant qu'émit l'inspecteur ,le Hyuuga s'amusait perversement avec ses nerfs ..tôt ou tard il allait craquer..

__Neji...je sais bien que vous êtes fatigué..mais je.._

__vous voulez quoi ?!_ lança le brun sur un ton éxasperé ..

__Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! j'ai besoin de votre témoignage , que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé dans cet avion !_

Le Hyuuga soupira , il eut la force de retourner sa tête vers le vieil homme ..son regard se porta sur les multiples liaisons qui étaient encore visibles sur le corps du jeune brun..une moitié du coté gauche du corps complètement brulée, quelques croûtes venaient sur certains endroits réparer petit à petit les brûlures ,la partie droite avait plus l'air d'avoir prit un bon coup de soleil..les jambes quant à elles, étaient toujours empaquetées dans le plâtre ..son corps entier était recouvert de pansements..

__Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? l'avion planait , y a eu une secousse et y s'est crashé ! fin du bilan !_

__vous saviez bien que ce n'est pas assez pour moi ,il n'y a rien eu d'inhabituel avant cela ?_

__si_.

__ah ?_

__les plateaux repas avaient un gout de poils de chiens ._

L'inspecteur plongea son visage dans ses mains ..il abandonnait , le jeune homme semblait plus prompt à se moquer de lui qu'à coopérer ..il se leva et ramassa son manteau

__il y avait..un autre avion_..continua Neji en fermant les yeux ,faisant s'arrêter net le vieil homme qui allait passer la porte ,il ne dit cependant rien et attendit que le brun continue ..

__il était très près de nous..y avait un écriteau dessus.."Mirage 2000" , un truc dans le genre..il a disparu juste avant la secousse .._

l'Homme se retourna ,lançant un regard reconnaissant au jeune homme

__Vous.._

__je dois me reposer..j'ai été carbonisé et j'ai encore mal..merci d'être passé_..balança Neji sur le ton du reproche..cela suffit au vieil inspecteur et il s'en alla sans rien dire , laissant le Hyuuga retourner à ses pensées sur le blond qu'était l'Uzumaki..

Son mal de crâne après cela venait principalement de Naruto , il pensait et repensait à l'attitude éffacée qu'avait le blond..et Bizarrement personne ne comprenait aussi pourquoi..d'après Shikamaru , à peine quelqu'un essayait de s'approcher de lui ou de le toucher qu'il se mettait à gueuler..il n'y avait que l'Uchiwa qui arrivait à s'approcher assez près pour au moins lui parler..même si la aussi la plupart du temps , le blond l'envoyait bouler comme un rien..non enfaite à peine l'Uchiwa s'approchait de moins de 5 mètres de lui qu'il commençait à perdre les pédales ,fermant les poings dans l'attente d'un coup qu'il pourrait porter si l'on insistait à le toucher, il n'avait jamais vu naruto agir de la sorte , c'était une grande première pour lui ,il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un débiter sur le fait qu'il soit devenu aussi distant et violent si l'on l'abordait

Sa sortie se ferait dans les deux prochains mois d'après le médecin en chef..il espérait qu' avant cette date limite , le blond redevienne comme avant..il avait vraiment peur , il angoissait sur la nouvelle qu'il pourrait apprendre à propos de son meilleur ami.. meilleur ami bien que son caractère et le sien soient des plus contradictoires..il avait peur pour lui et se demandait quel évènement pourrait être pire et qui le pousserait à rejeter un quelconque contact sociale à part la mort subite de sa tendre fiancée ?

A suivre...


	9. Listening

Sasuke grognait..depuis deux semaines il grognait pour tout et n'importe quoi..surtout quand cela concernait particulièrement Naruto..oh bien sur , il était toujours amoureux de ce même attachement entêté et tendre ,le seul problème , c'était que Naruto ne lui facilitait absolument pas la tâche dans son rôle d'huitre renfermé,lui même jouant celui "d'amis-proche-qui-essaye-de-réconforter-tout-en-draguant"..beaucoup des amis proche du blond quémandait sa raison d'être aussi distant ,voir inexistant socialement avec les autres , une raison qui était caché aux yeux de tous ,même de sasuke ..le comportement intolérable de l'Uzumaki lui avait valu des reproches sérieux , on le considèrait dorénavant comme un gamin malpolie malgré ses 20 ans ..sasuke aussi ne supportait plus du tout le blond , il n'aimait pas parler dans son dos mais il devait avouer que son attitude froide et agressive lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs..dans un sens ,il trouvait cela assez excitant de savoir le blond aussi violent quand il le décidait..il garda ce détail infime dans une partie de sa mémoire ..

Mais pour l'instant , Naruto l'éxaspérait au plus haut point , il l'énervait au point qu'il aurait presque voulut le frapper , il avait beau aller vers lui ,celui ci le repoussait sans cesse d'une agressivité infatigable,pour la première fois depuis 9 ans..il pensait du mal de Naruto..sa lui faisait mal ,mais il était en colère et il avait besoin de penser ce qu'il se retenait de dire ..et de finalement exploser..mais puisque le blond ne voulait aucunement de sa compagnie , il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait insister si c'était pour se faire envoyer chier à chaque fois ..il abandonnait pour la première alors qu'il avait été si près du bute ..après le concert , Naruto avait laissé Sasuke en plans , était rentré chez lui en laissant son portable dans l'herbe que sasuke s'était pris la peine de ramasser ..depuis il ne lui avait plus reparler , plus adressé un seul signe ..il l'avait comme effacé de sa mémoire ..

Le pire c'est qu'il savait que le problème ne venait pas de lui , mais de ce coup de téléphone que Naruto avait reçus au moment même ou il s'apprêtait pour une seconde fois à l'embrasser tendrement..c'était cet appel qui avait profondément bouleversé Naruto..et Sasuke en voulait à celui qui avait encourus cet appel..

Loin son idée était qu'il avait voulut profiter de Naruto , si celui ci l'avait repoussé lors de leur petite conversation à la cafétéria ,alors il n'aurait plus jamais réitérer l'éxpérience et l'aurait soigneusement laissé tranquille..non , en vrai même si le blond l'aurait rejeté , il aurait continué à s'accrocher encore et encore , comme il s'était encore accroché durant ces 9 années à courir après quelque chose dont il était si proche grâce à la mort subite de Hinata..il pourrait presque dire que remercier Hinata serait peut-être la seule chose qu'il devrait vraiment à la Hyuuga , Sasuke n'était pas méchant ni sadique au point d'être heureux de la mort d'une certaine personne , mais sans la mort de la jeune fille..il n'aurait pas eu cet unique baiser de la part de Naruto ..

Sasuke était quand même extrêmement blessé dans son alter égo fièrement planté par ses gênes d'Uchiwa, Naruto l'ignorait royalement , il se doutait même que le blond pense ne serait-ce une fraction de seconde à lui..non , sa se révélait même impossible , il était trop obnubilé par ce fameux coup de téléphone dont il n'avait voulu parler à personne ..et personne ne tentait de savoir ce qui lui arrivait..parce que personne ne voulait surtout se faire mordre par l'Uzumaki en furie ..

Ouais , sauf que Sasuke Uchiwa s'était pas "personne" , c'était LA personne qui avait volé en tant que gente masculine , son premier baiser à Naruto , c'était LA personne qui l'avait soutenus le plus simplement possible sans lui montrer la moindre pitié par rapport à ce choque psychologique ,c'était LA personne qui avait sut trouver les bon mots pour que le blond rebranche le peux de neurones qui restaient rarement connecté dans sa caboche .

Donc NON ! SASUKE UCHIWA N'ETAIT PAS UNE PERSONNE COMME TOUTE LES AUTRES ! IL ETAIT UN UCHIWA QUI ALLAIT DECOUVRIR CE QUI SE PASSAIT VRAIMENT DANS LA TETE PLUS QUE CABOSSE DE CET ENMERDEUR DE NARUTO !

parce que Sasuke Uchiwa , quand il voulait quelque chose , il l'avait ..et cela par n'importe quel moyens..

Ouais sauf que Sasuke Uchiwa , il avait un gros défaut..c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'imposer des limites ..et certaines limites pouvaient en dépasser d'autre ,contradictoire à son propre livre arbitre..

Comme celui de ne jamais fouiller dans les affaires d'une personne , surtout si cette personne est en faite celle dont l'on est complètement dingue , et qui vit un drâme psychologiquement instable..bah oui mais pour Sasuke Uchiwa , être amoureux est comme une sorte de passe magique qui défit toute ces limites imposés..il avait quand même 20 ans et étudiait en économie et il osait encore fouiller dans les affaires d'un certains blond étudiant lui en littérature..pour comprendre ses petites problèmes personnels..

Par contre , il ne saurait pas trop quoi dire si le blond le surprenait le nez dans son sac derrière un mur , en sortir son téléphone portable et parcourir la liste des appels reçus..il tomba sur le numéro intitulé "BAA-CHAN" , y indiquant l'heure à laquelle lui et Naruto s'était trouvé devant le concert ..il copia rapidement le numéro sur son bras d'un coup de stabilo avant de rabattre sa manche sur son bras et de remettre discrètement en place le sac pour ensuite attendre calmement que son propriétaire vienne le chercher ..pour le filer à sa suite ,lentement mais surement ..au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes ,il était convaincu que le blond ne comptait aller nulle part que chez lui..et il prit lui même la direction de son domicile, pour foncer dans sa chambre directement sur son ordinateur , surfer sur les pages jaunes (nan mais je suis en kiffe dessus faut pas chercher ) ,y entrer le numéros griffonné sur l'avant bras et attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un résultat ne s'affiche ..

Un nom , un prénom plutôt , "Tsunade" , une adresse ? non .un lieu de travail ? oui . l'hôpital spécialisé ou lui et Naruto s'était rendu des semaines plus tôt pour "reconnaître" une certaine personne..

il était déjà encore assez tôt pour que le bâtiment soit encore ouvert , et pour que l'Uchiwa y fasse un aller-retour rapide histoire de s'informer de la situation ..il demanda rapidement à l'accueil la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait seulement le prénom..une jeune femme qui malgré les multiples opérations chirurgicales ,démontrait parfaitement des signes de vieillesse avancé ,malgré une poitrine généreuse ainsi que deux pupilles étincelantes qui reflétait jalousement une horrible passion pour le jeux , d'après les quelques cartes que le brun pouvait apercevoir caché dans ses manches ,une combinaison bien particulière d'un jeux de carte bien particulier ou celui qui distribuait était à coup sur , le gagnant..

Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les attraits de la femme qui lui faisait face ..

_qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ?!

d'après le ton de sa voie , il n'y avait pas que pour le jeux qu'elle avait un certains penchant , mais aussi pour une jolie bouteille de saké qu'elle tenait encore en main ..presque finis d'ailleurs ..

_hum..je m'appelle sasuke Uchiwa, je suis un...amis proche de Naruto..

_ahhh ouaaiissss ..tu es venus chercher ses analyses sanguines ..

_c..c'est sa ..mentit sasuke , il ne savait pas bien pour quoi il était venus , si ce n'était trouver des réponses au comportement du blond..il suivis sagement la vieille femme jusqu'à un bureau d'ou elle sortit un montant de fiche agrafé les une sur les autres ..

_faut..pas les perdre..articula Tsunade , c'est la ..seule copie qu'j'ai !

Sasuke remercia la vieille femme , la laissant retourner à son alcool et ses cartes alors qu'il se précipitait chez lui..se jetant sur son lit pour y allumer sa lampe et parcourir longuement le dossier donné , y lisant attentivement les chutes et monté des analyses de sucre ,apprenant que son organisme avait quel problème à digérer les quantités de graisse qu'il pouvait accumulé sans prendre un seul gramme ..

Son attention se porta sur une dernière ligne , tapé noir sur blanc , d'un caractère gras et soulignés grossièrement ensuite par du stylos bic

Resultat: Sero-Positif

Sasuke relut ,relut ,et relut encore les 3 derniers mots..jusqu'à ne plus avoir ces trois mots en tête pour toute la soirée ..et le reste de la nuit..

Maintenant il comprenait enfin..et ce ne fut pas plus tard que le lendemain que Sasuke plaqua d'un coup Naruto dans un couloirs désert de l'après midi sous sa surprise ..celui se débattait sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le brun ne place subitement sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe du blond , le stoppant instantanément ..

_je sais tout , dit sasuke en ne relâchant néanmoins pas sa poigne sur ses mains

_qu..hein ?

_arrête sa maintenant !

_mais..lache moi putain !

_sa ne se transmet pas au toucher , naruto ! seulement au contact du sang !

_.que..lach..

_si tu laisses ton sang entrer en contact avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre , la alors il y aura un gros risques , mais si quelqu'un te touche alors que tu saignes , il n'aura rien ! le virus meurt au contact de l'air !

_MERDE ! CASSE TOI !

_C'EST DANGEREUX MAIS TU PEUX VIVRE AVEC !

_CASSE TOI !

il se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte

_TU N'ES PAS DANGEREUX ! NARUTO !

il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à courir à en perdre haleine , jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse retourner brusquement , enlacé par la taille d'une poigne ferme , tiré le visage d'un coup et happé ses lèvres vers celle glaciale de sasuke ..la bouche de sasuke avait un gout âpre et amer , un gout de peur et d'angoisse , un gout de fierté et de violence , plus particulièrement elle étaient froide comme neige , glaciale comme un glaçon..cela dégoutât Naruto qui le repoussa violemment ..

_sa ne se transmet pas par les baisers ..souffla sasuke alors qu'il était tombé à la renverse par terre ..

Après cet après midi , Naruto refusa catégoriquement d'accorder le moindre regard au brun..il le détestait à présent , il le détestait pour avoir fouiller dans sa vie privée , pour s'être servie de lui pour obtenir un fantasme qu'il voulait depuis 9 ans déjà..il le détestait même s'il était attiré..

Naruto s'affala sourdement dans le matelas de son lit..il était complétement perdu , trop de chose lui tombait dessus d'un coup..il ne supportait plus tout sa ..et puis grâce à Sasuke , il était totalement perdu dans ses sentiments ..il ne savait plus rien , plus quoi faire et plus quoi penser..aimait-il encore Hinata ? avait-il réussis à faire son deuil ? Etait-il alors tombé amoureux de sasuke ? 15 bonnes minutes passèrent ainsi , restant ainsi assis sur son lit à fixer le sol , à penser et à repenser aux évènements ..il s'endormit d'un coup , pour ne pas aller en fac le lendemain et dormir jusqu'à l'après midi..il était épuisé et ne voulait plus penser ..il ne voulait plus voir le visage de sasuke dans sa tête..

2 jours plus tard , l'enterrement d'Hinata se faisait inaugurer dans le jardin public du campus..

A suivre...


	10. Belong to me

Dire que c'est une belle journée pour Naruto Uzumaki , se serait ensuite se prendre son poing en pleine poire pour manque de jugeote ..non ce n'est pas une belle journée ,malgré le soleil brulant de ses rayons et sa lumière vive , Pour Naruto cette journée pourrait se qualifier de n'importe quoi..sauf de beau ou d'agréable ..un enterrement ce n'est jamais agréable..et encore moins si c'est celui d'une personne chère ..

ça Sasuke Uchiwa ne la jamais comprit ,il aimerait seulement il ne peut pas , il comprend la douleur de Naruto, mais pas celle d'assister au funérailles de son ancienne fiancée..lui , il était trop jeune quand sa à été celui de ses parents et il n'avais pas eu le courage de pleurer lui , il était rester impassible..tout comme les autres fois d'ailleurs , après son drâme , c'est comme sa que Sasuke est devenus d'une neutralité glaciale ..mais il ne s'en plein pas , c'est ce qui a put lui apporter beaucoup de chose..mais en vrai , lui l'enterrement de la jeune Hyuuga il s'en fichait comme pas possible..s'il était venus s'était exclusivement pour reparler à Naruto , il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité à part celle ci , le blond ne lui reparlerais plus les autres jours et il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses ou elles en étaient pour le moment ..

Il savait maintenant que Naruto ressentait quelque chose pour lui , pas aussi fort qu'avec Hinata ,mais petit à petit sa avait commencé à prendre de l'ampleur..il n'allait pas tout gaché sur une stupide maladie peut-être mortelle mais qui ne l'empêcherais surement pas d'avoir celui qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années ..il était allez très loin pour que Naruto développe lentement ce sentiment nouveaux envers lui et il était hors de question qu'il le lâche alors qu'il était en si bon chemin..Si Naruto aimait Sasuke ,Sasuke n'allait pas se priver et allait se rapprocher autant qu'il le pourrait du blond, il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il aimait la jeune fille mais cela viendrait !

il l'avait juré de toute façon , Naruto l'aimerait et tant que ce ne serait pas le cas , il ne compterais en aucun cas le lâcher !

Il avait hésité entre s'habiller comme à l'habitude , levi's bleu foncé, polo noir et basket blanche..Il s'était ensuite ravisé , il voulait plaire à naruto ,garder sa compatissance ,préserver et développer le début de sentiment amoureux qu'il avait réussis à lui faire découvrir , pas à se moquer de lui ouvertement et plus précisément en venant accoutré comme à l'accoutumé durant un enterrement trop éprouvant pour le blond ..

en demandant rapidement conseil à un de ses amies proche ,Shino qui lui aussi comptait assister aux funérailles de la Hyuuga comme la quasi totalité de la fac,il avait finalement opté pour un smoking noir ,la cravate largement défaite pour lui laisser le cou dégagé..ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était le nombre de personnes qui était au courant de "l'existence" de la jeune femme ..d'après ce que l'on lui avait dit , plus tard , Hinata avait été le principal facteur de l'emménagement des locaux du campus et avait grandement financé ses rénovations..elle était aussi connus pour avoir passé pas mal de temps en compagnie de Naruto qui suscitait énormément d'intérêt autant pour la gente masculine que féminine ..mais aussi pour sa participation à de nombreuses activités de groupe , les gens la qualifiaient ainsi de "délicieuse jeune fille pleine d'humour et de charme".. autant dire qu'elle était très populaire dans la ville , surtout par sa capacité à supporter un certains Uzumaki .

Sasuke fut surpris de voir le nouvel hériter de la famille Hyuuga assister aux funérailles ,celui ci était en chaise roulante ,poussé par son petit amis,il avait finalement put sortir pour l'occasion , il le salua rapidement , remarquant la déplorable perte de poids du Hyuuga depuis sa dernière rencontre "brève" à l'hopital..ses cheveux ayant encore poussé , n'atteignaient pas encore sa longueur d'autre fois ..il devait avoir les cheveux aussi long que ceux du blond..

L'enterrement ne fut pas aussi ennuyé et désespérant qu'il ne l'aurait crut ..certes beaucoup pleuraient et certains s'étaient quasiment lâchés lors de la mise en terre du cercueil..les parents de la jeune fille n'étant pas présent , ce fut Naruto qui jeta la première poignée de terre sur le coffre de bois ciré.

même Kiba , qui , d'après ce que lui avait dit Shino , n'aimait pas vraiment la jeune femme, étant présent à ses funérailles et ne se gênait pas pour se laisser aller à avoir un visage rougis et bouffis par les larmes..enfaite la quasi-totalité des personnes présente pleuraient à chaude larmes..le seul qui ne s'était pas laissé aller c'était justement Naruto..il fixait d'un air las le cercueil qui petit à petit se recouvrait de monceaux de Terre rabâchés par les pelles ..il était une des rares personnes à être venus habillé complètement de blanc pure, des chaussures jusqu'aux petits anneaux qui ornaient l'arcade de son oreille droite..

L'uchiwa ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment magnifique..encore une fois les rayons de l'après midi donnait un véritable aspect angélique à l'Uzumaki, il se sentit rougir et à la fois défaillir en percevant une unique perle salé rouler sur la joue du blond ..son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette vue, il souffrait pour la douleur de Naruto , pas pour celle d'avoir perdu une personne dont il n'avait jusqu'à présent , jamais connus l'existence ..

Bientôt ,la foule se dissipa rapidement , sasuke entendait encore certains renifler bruyamment alors que lui même prenait la direction du blond ,qui avait bien remarqué la présence du brun et qui faisait son possible pour disparaître de ses yeux ..tentative désespérante et vouée à l'échec , il se fit rapidement rattrapé par une main fermement bloqué sur son avant-bras ,seulement il n'eut aucune envie à se débattre et se stoppa alors que sasuke l'intimait gentiment de se retourner ..de peur que celui ci ne lui fausse une nouvelle fois compagnie , l'Uchiwa posa ses deux bras sur ceux du blond , histoire de le garder face à lui..

_euh..je..naruto je ..

_comment t'as sus ?

_hein.. ? comment j'ai sus quoi ?

_mon truc ..

_j'ai demandé..tes résultats sanguins à Tsunade..

_j'imagine..qu'elle était encore bourré pour te les avoir donné comme sa ..

_je lui est dit que j'étais un de tes amis proches ..

_il y a peut-être une part de vérité la dedans..

Naruto détourna son regard de celui du brun ,le posant sur la tombe maintenant recouverte quelque mètres plus loin ,déserte..

_Naruto ..

_nh..

_sors avec moi !

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec la brindille qu'il triturait entre ses dents ,relevant des yeux effarés ..

_hein ?

_tu m'as bien entendu , je veux que tu deviennes mon petit amis..

_mais..tu ..on

_je sais ce que tu vas me dire , mais ose dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi après tout sa !

Sasuke soutient son regard tandis que Naruto rabaissa encore une fois le sien ,se dandinant mal à l'aise ..

_je..je peux pas ..

_pourquoi ? a cause de ..de ta maladie ?

_principalement..mais..aussi parce que se serait la trahir ..

il désigna du menton la tombe déserte ..

_Naruto , pardon de te dire sa..mais elle est ..

_morte , oui je sais ..mais je ne peux pas lui faire sa ..même si j'en ai envie ..

_même si tu en as envie ? comment s..

_NARUTO !

l'interpellé se retourna , une jeune fille aux long cheveux rosâtre courait vers lui , à bout de souffle elle s'arrêta devant les deux éphèbes d'après son opinion ..Sasuke lui lança un regard agacé qu'elle ignora superbement

_Na..naru..to..souffla-t-elle , il fallait..abs..absolument que je te parle ..hann..

_Sakura ? qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

_tes...oufff..tes résultats Naruto..

_ouais eh bah..Tsunade m'a déjà mis au courant..

_justement..c'est moi qui a fait le trie de tes résultats et d'une autre personne , j'ai confondu les résultats sanguins , naruto !

_hein ? en clair ?!

_ce n'est pas toi qui es sero-positif !

Le visage du blond s'illumina au grand agacement de sasuke , pendant deux semaines il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir reparler à Naruto ,qui l'évitait comme la peste de peur de le contaminer..alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien !sa rage bouillonnait désagréablement et il ne put retenir le fermement de son poing droit qui partait ensuite percuter l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune fille ..qui s'étala inanimée au sol sous le regard effaré de naruto

_MAIS TES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE !

_LA FERME ! J'AI MES RAISONS !

_ AH OUAIS ?TU PEUX ME DIRE LESQUELLES ?

_TOI ,ABRUTI !

_ JE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE DE LUI EXPLOSER LA GUEULE ,ABRUTI TOI MEME !

_CRETIN ! PAR SA FAUTE TU AS CRUS AVOIR LE SIDA PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES ! T'IMAGINES UN PEU CE QUE MOI J'AI PUT ENDURER !

_C'EST PAS TOI QUI L'A JE TE SIGNALE !

_OUAIS MAIS JE ME SUIS FAIS UN PUTAIN DE SANG D'ENCRE ! MAINTENANT ARRETE DE GUEULER!

_C'EST PAS MOI QUI GUEULE ! C'EST TOI IMBECILE !

_ NE ME TRAITE PAS D'IMBECILE QUAND TU SAIS QUE C'EST LE MEILLEUR MOT POUR TE DEFINIR !

_MAIS VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

le blond tourna furieusement les talons , faussant compagnie à un Uchiwa qui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux envers le corps bubble chwingué étalé dans l'herbe avant de rattraper rapidement Naruto et de le tirer fermement par le bras ..

_teme ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_allez viens imbécile , on va boire un verre ..

_tu sais ce qui te dis l'imbécile ?!

_rien du tout s'il veut que je lui paye des ramens !

rahhhh..c'est vrai qu'il était très chiant ce petit blond qui gueulait à tord et à travers , mais il l'amusait beaucoup à grommeler dans son dos alors qu'il continuait de le tirer vers un restaurant spécialisé dans le plat préféré du blond ..il se laissa esquisser un sourire ravie..même si c'était un jour sombre pour certains ..il avait réussis à faire oublier à Naruto l'importance de l'après-midi et il se surprenait à encore penser si son budget lui permettrait encore de payer les 14 bols que le blond avait ingurgité..il devait être dans les 20 heures quand l'Uchiwa réussis à traîner le blond ailleurs que vers une quelconque nourriture , ils s'arrêtèrent à un bar ou ils ne se gênèrent pas pour prendre plusieurs alcool , la plupart fort pour sasuke qui s'amusait à défier le blond d'en prendre un encore plus fort que le siens ..

Au final c'est à peine si le blond tenait sur ses jambes , il avait trop "joué" avec le brun et grognait sourdement à chaque pat qu'effectuait ce dernier pour se rendre à sa voiture , il était lui aussi très saoul , mais pas au point mort comme Naruto et arrivait encore à faire fonctionner son cerveau pour le ramener le plus rapidement chez lui ..les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent pile alors que sasuke balançait le corps inerte de Naruto sur son canapé ..

_mff..sasukkeeeeee..

_tu dormiras la ..maintenant ferme la ..

l'Uchiwa se dirigea vers le lavabo de sa cuisine , passant ses mains sous l'eau pour s'asperger, dans l'intention de se dé-déchirer (XD clin d'oeil à Gad elmaleh) ,il eut la nette impression que sa vision cessait de tourner et il s'accoudait eu rebord de la cuisinière ..

Par contre ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas , c'était qu'une embrassade timide et légère vienne entouré sa taille ..

_me laisse pas tout seule ..chuchota naruto d'une voie lasse

Sasuke s'attendrit aussitôt devant la bouille rougis et endormis du blond, il le prit rapidement dans ses bras à la "princesse" pour le reposer cette fois sur le canapé lit qu'il déplia tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait rejeté le blond dessus ..et ce fut encore plus brutalement et d'une vivacité incroyable que à peine allongé ,il se releva et attira la chemise du brun contre lui ,d'abord surpris Sasuke fixa d'un air interloqué Naruto qui le fixait les yeux à demis-clos , une soudaines envie germa dans son cerveau et Naruto s'avança lentement vers le visage nacré de sa perfection clair ,se retrouvant à quelques millimètres des lèvres charnus et rosés par la gêne de Sasuke qui ne bougeait ne serait-ce d'un centième de millimètre devant la proximité du blond,son coeur s'accélèrait brusquement en comprenant les agissement de Naruto et son souffle prit une cadence éffrené et brulante ,une seule inspiration pouvait le pousser vers l'avant et lui offrir la douceur qu'il avait attendu depuis 9 ans ,à savoir les lèvres de Naruto ,Sasuke se retenait à grande peine de s'avancer

_Na..Naruto ?

_embrasse-moi..souffla Naruto en frôlant la bouche du brun

Sasuke ne se questionna pas plus longtemps et happa langoureusement les lèvres du blond ,empoignant son visage des deux mains tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour ouvrir la bouche et laissa passer sa langue vers celle de Naruto ,il l'entendit soupirer d'un air satisfait et se laissa aller promptement aux lèvres douce et sucrés dont il découvrait la saveur qu'il avait tant voulus gouter depuis trop d'années..il se recula et relacha le visage joliment doré de ses mains et fixa la mine rougit et perdu du blond ..

Naruto se jeta au coup de Sasuke et empoigna férocement ses lèvres aux siennes ,tirant les mèches noirs sur son crâne en faisant ricocher leurs dents l'une contre l'autre tout en mordant durement sa lèvre inférieur


	11. fever

Naruto dessera les dents en sentant les lèvres de sasuke se contracter quelque peu contre lui ,il restait perplexe sous ce baiser violent mais passionné que lui imposait envieusement Naruto et dont il ne se plaignait absolument pas ..Ses doigts caressèrent doucement les cheveux du brun ,rapprochant son visage contre le sien, gardant leurs lèvres soudées , y mêlant rapidement une nouvelle fougue ,faisant comprendre à Sasuke une évidence nouvelle : Naruto avait envie de lui , et la réciproque était partagé depuis trop longtemps pour Sasuke ,il le bascula rapidement contre le canapé lit , ne relachant toujours pas ses lèvres ..il soupira de plaisir , deux mains impatiente partaient caresser les abdominaux de l'Uchiwa sous sa chemise,maladroitement par le début en tâtonnant doucement contre sa peau en quête de nouvelle sensations à lui offrir puis encouragé par les plaintes soufflés ,pinça doucement les tétons de Sasuke qui frémit contre lui alors que sa peau se parcourait de frisson appréciateur ..

il relâcha dans un soupir de frustration sa bouche qu'il avait repris en voulant étouffer ses soupirs ,il lui offrit un regard inquiet qui se conclut par un soupir venant de Naruto avant de s'avancer lentement vers Sasuke, poser délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne et caressant sa joue doucement ,le rassurant de ses gestes et de ceux qu'il allait commettre ,il se recula et regarda tendrement le grand Sasuke quelque peu perdu devant l'incroyable douceur qu'avait Naruto à lui faire comprendre l'envie qui le démangeait sérieusement , le brun empoigna sa bouche d'une violente tendresse ,son souhait étant d'y faire passer toute sa peur, sa douleur qu'il pourrait provoquer envers celui qu'il aimait ,ainsi qu'un amour profond et désespéré qui s'était entretenus jours après jours dans l'attente de la soirée qui se déroulait désormais .

_sasuke..grogna le blond alors qu'il implantait plusieurs suçon sur son cous et sa clavicule ,il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retirer rapidement le tee shirt et le pantalon du blond , le faisant lever les bras et cambrer ses hanches lentement..

_déshabille toi , souffla rauquement Naruto en voyant le brun avec la chemise à peine déboutonné , il ne se gêna pas pour empoigner les revers de droite à gauche du tissus recouvrant son torse pour les arracher sauvagement , faisant sauter les boutons et craquer sourdement le tissus environnant devant la surprise de Sasuke ..

_hey ! je pouvais le faire tout seul !

_tu es lent , soupira Naruto en rapprochant le torse du brun contre le sien , passant ses mains par dessus son pantalon et ensuite défaisant sa ceinture ,il laissa ses doigts entrer à l'intérieur de l'arrière du jean, faisant lentement descendre le cuir qui collait à sa peau ..sous un soupir de soulagement des deux amants , sasuke se retrouva aussi peu vêtu que Naruto..

_enlève le , grogna Naruto en désignant d'un signe le dernier bout de tissus qui lui restait ,il ne se fit pas prier et lentement , laissant sa langue s'aventurer sur le torse doré pour s'amuser dans le petit orifice de son nombril , il tint fermement les hanches menues de son amour pour attraper délicatement de ses dents un pan du boxer orangé de Naruto ,tirant doucement dessus pour le faire descendre dans une lenteur effroyable pour les nerfs du blond ,Sasuke relâcha l'élastique qui claque douloureusement contre le bassin du blond , il lui lança un regard douloureux et interloqué ,l'Uchiwa lui sourit et ressortit une nouvelle fois sa langue pour humidifier longuement l'avant du boxer de Naruto ,il se tendit dans un profond soupir et empoigna durement la tignasse du brun .. redonnant une soudaine vigueur à son sexe qui se gorgea rapidement de sang , se tendant par la tissus qui l'entourait ,Sasuke sourit devant l'érection plus que satisfaisante qu'il avait put déclencher chez son amour,il releva les yeux et fixa d'une intense envie Naruto qui transpirait copieusement et gardait sa tête en balancement contre le coussin ,de grosse goutes de sueur roulaient contre sa tempe..son ventre se contracta subitement en sentant l'Uchiwa passer cette fois sa bouche humide contre ses cuisses ,mordiller gentiment et apposer plusieurs suçons sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses ,il se cambra légèrement ,soufflant le prénom de son présentement amant , le suppliant d'arrêter sa torture pour sa peau martyrisé ..

Sasuke remonta rapidement jusqu'au visage rougis et transpirant de Naruto , l'embrassant langoureusement , la vue stimulante que lui offrait Naruto suffit en un regard à s'accélérer les battements amoureux de son coeur dévoué au blond , qui s'occupa à son tour du dessous du brun , le faisant rapidement glisser sur les hanches claires et fine qui se parsemaient de frissons au toucher à son toucher..ainsi les deux amants se retrouvaient nus l'un contre l'autre , haletant du plaisir qu'ils découvraient entre eux par leur toucher et leur envie..

Sasuke releva son visage plongé dans le cous doré ,il admira la mine rougit de son amour et déglutit difficilement

_je vais..vraiment..

Naruto rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé dans l'attente d'une seconde douceur offerte à son cous et fixa tendrement l'Uchiwa ,attendant la fin de sa phrase qui d'après la lèvre mordus et le rougissement sur ses joues ,peinait quelque peu à venir pour Sasuke

_Sasuke ..?

_Je vais te dévorer , Naruto .

Naruto lui sourit d'un air moqueur

_c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

_c'est tout ce qui passe dans ma tête . répondit Sasuke rauquement juste avant que Naruto ne le renverse brusquement sur le sol du salon ,manquant de lui faire heurter la tête contre la table basse

_Naruto , attend tu..  
il l'embrassa violemment tout en titillant de ses petits doigts le torse opalin de Sasuke ,il descendit lentement ses lèvre dans son cou devant le regard fasciné de l'Uchiwa qui gémissait de temps à autres à chaque trace de suçotement laissé et implanté par Naruto ,Sasuke voulut se relever ,mais fut stoppé par la poigne du blond sur ses poignets ,il rigola intérieurement , il ne pensait tout de même pas que lui , Sasuke Uchiwa , allait se laisser dominer par un pauvre idiot comme lui ?! Il releva lentement sa jambe gauche jusqu'à frôler la fierté de Naruto ,un grognement rauque lui signala qu'il avait atteint sa cible et il insista encore plus sur le point le plus érogène de son petit corps bronzé ,il vit le blond se cambré un tout petit peu et se mordre la lèvre ,ce fut à cet instant qu'il le bascula sous son corps , mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était que le blond ne se débatte en tentant de glisser en dehors de la prise lourde qu'exerçait le corps de Sasuke , il fronça les sourcils et poussa Naruto jusqu'au mur ou il plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête

_alors c'est comme sa que tu veux jouer ..grogna Sasuke en mordillant sa carotide ,mais tu va perdre mon amour , je suis bien meilleure que toi à ce petit jeux

_je..t'interdis , hoqueta Naruto , de me..donner..des surnoms aussi..aussi débile ! Ses poignets se tordirent sous la poigne de Sasuke tandis que son torse se cambrait en sentant Sasuke d'une main masser un de ses tétons et de sa bouche suçoter voluptueusement l'autre

_je te donne les surnoms que je veux , mon coeur ..  
Sasuke relacha les mains emprisonnés de son amant et évita de justesse un violent coup de poing venant sur sa gauche , il sourit devant le visage cramoisi de colère de Naruto et releva lentement son bassin sur ses genoux ,il lança un regard inquisiteur à Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux et soufflait difficilement

_Naruto..

_vas-y..tout de suite ..

Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et balança son poid contre le mur ,un rapide hochement de tête de la part de l'Uchiwa, il inspira doucement ,et laissa un cris douloureux s'echapper de sa gorge , ses ongles griffèrent la peau de porcelaine contre lui ,sa tête se rabaissa d'un coup et ses dents se serrèrent douloureusement à leur tours  
Doucement il entra en lui en soufflant de plus en plus fort .  
Sasuke était avachis sur le corps du blond ,une main posé dans le bas de son dos et l'autre contre le mur en guise d'appuis ,il haletait rapidement et chuchotait avec difficulté des mots rassurants à l'oreille de son petit amis ,il bougea lentement son bassin contre le siens

_ahhhh..sa..fait..ahhh mal..  
Sasuke ralentit les lents coup de boutoir qu'il avait commencé à engager et permis au blond de se détendre doucement entre ses bras en l'embrassant langoureusement et en faisant gentiment ricocher leur bassin l'un contre l'autre

_attend , attend ...  
Naruto s'appuya sur les épaules du brun et se leva lentement pour bien se caler contre son torse ,il rabaissa ses hanches doucement en entendant soupirer Sasuke qui avait le visage nicher dans son cous ,il sentit un plaisir profond émaner de son corps et laissa Sasuke prendre les rennes par de lent et langoureux déhanches ,il ferma les yeux et se laisser envouter par le désir et le plaisir qui commençait doucement à prendre possession de sa conscience ,il enlaça son cous de ses bras en sentant le plaisir monté de plus en plu fort en lui ,il grignota le lobe de Sasuke et lui murmurait de chaudes provocations à l'encontre de ses lent coup de reins ,il hoqueta sourdement alors que l'Uchiwa accélerait d'un coup en tenant fermement contre son corps le bassin de Naruto ,le blond grognait d'envie à son oreille et percevait son torse qui glissait contre celui de Sasuke à mesure qu'il transpirait ,il accompagna Sasuke dans leur échange sensuel et envoutant ,la chaleur montait encore , toujours plus brulante ,toujours plus douce et toujours plus attirante ,Naruto rejette sa tête en arrière et pousse un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa prostate frôlé , un il jette un coup d'oeil à l'expression de son amant et sent son envie se décupler en découvrant son visage suant et tordus par le plaisir ,Sasuke le fixe à son tour d'une envie bestiale et se rue violemment au sein de son amant

_hannnn ..oui !

Naruto sent enfin le membre tendu de Sasuke le percuter de plein fouet , le plaisir l'inonde , le noie et lui fait perdre toute notion de la situation , tout ce qu'il ressent et ce qui lui importe ,c'est ce plaisir animal qui prend possession de lui de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort ,il en veut encore plus et sent que les vagues de plaisir qui parcourent son corps de milliers de spasmes son maintenant plus profondes ,un grognement bruyant voué à son prénom lui parvint aux oreilles et son bassin se tend alors que Sasuke jouit brusquement en lui , mordant férocement sa nuque ,malgré son orgasme ,il entend encore avec l'esprit à moitié embrumé par son bien-être,Naruto lui supplier de continuer encore un peu..juste un peu avant que son plaisir ne vienne enfin à son apogées ,ses jambes se contractent autour des hanches du brun et il se tend contre son torse dans un long gémissement ,son intimité se ressèrent faisant grimacer Sasuke qui jusque la avait eu du mal à sa calmer et sa semence tache le torse de Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras , en sueur et sentant sa tête tourner de plus en plus vite

Sasuke se relève difficilement , toujours encré au fond de son petit amis et titube dangeureusement jusqu'au canapé lit ou ils s'écroulèrent ensemble l'un sur l'autre,lentement l'Uchiwa se recula pour s'effondrer à ses cotés ,il sentit la fatigue de leur ébat le gagner rapidement , il jeta un dernier regard tendre à son amant déjà endormit et immobile , Sasuke rabâcha le drap sur son corps encore brillant de sueur , il prit entre ses doigts ceux du blond ,les gardant entrelacés amoureusement jusqu'à leur éveil ,Naruto ressera à son tour sa prise sur les doigts de son nouveau petit amis avant de s'effondrer dans l'inconscience

Sasuke croula dans un sommeil sans rêve ,ou peut-être seulement éclairé par la pensée de son amour, il avait encore très chaud , mais était largement comblé..s'endormir comme sa contre son amant à ses cotés,il l'avait rêver tellement de fois qu'à présent il avait peur de se réveiller encore une fois et espérer une réalité qui ne pourrait jamais s'offrir à son attente,pourtant la chaleur de Naruto à ses cotés lui fit comprendre que cette fois , le rêve devenait réel et ne comptait pas prendre fin ,il pouvait enfin admettre qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux ..

Au matin, Naruto se releva avec une douleur hallucinante dans le dos ,il s'écroula sur la matelas en voyant sa douloureuse tentative vouée à l'échec ,il s'installa confortablement finalement contre son oreiller , la fatigue se faisait encore sentir et malgré les rayons de soleil qui ne filtrait pas encore aux travers des stores , il en conclut que le jour peinait à se lever et qu'il pouvait ainsi encore dormir ,pourtant à la vue d'un sasuke endormis ,toute envie d'un quelconque sommeil disparut des idées de Naruto , et il resta la , allongé au coté du brun à l'observer dormir calmement , dans une grimace , il se rendit compte que les draps étaient trempés de sueur sous leur précédent ébat , il rougit rien qu'à cette pensée et encore au visage qu'avait eu Sasuke au moment fatidique de sa jouissance ...longtemps peut-être même plusieurs heures , il resta fixé sur le visage paisiblement endormis face à lui..il était beau ..il était magnifique...et il pensait encore que tout cela lui appartenait , il s'approcha en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes du brun..elles se fermèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il passait une main derrière sa nuque , ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour laisser sa langue danser avec la sienne..

_tu..te rappelles de tout ? demanda quelque peu angoissé sasuke

_oui..absolument tout , susurra Naruto en déposant ses lèvres dans le cous d'ivoire de l'Uchiwa

_alors ?

_alors quoi ?

_comment c'était ?  
Naruto se releva pour faire face à Sasuke , laissant le drap glisser sur ses hanches et découvrir son torse devant le regard possessif de sasuke ..

_c'était très bien , souria Naruto en s'allongeant sur le torse de son brun

_alors...ce n'est pas un rejet ? comme la dernière fois ?

_non..ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois

_et est-ce que c'était..mi..mieux que la dernière fois..

_oui..c'était beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois ..

Sasuke caressa silencieusement les cheveux de son amour ,gardant sa seconde main dans son dos qu'il caressait lui aussi du bout des doigts , provoquant de délicieux frissons le long de son dos , ce qui fit frémir le blond ..

_je t'aime ..murmura sasuke

_je sais..

Sasuke attendit quelque secondes

_Naruto ?

_je n'sais pas , je crois que..je..je t'aime peut-être..laisse moi un peu de temps s'il-te-plait ..

_d'accord..

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment pressé, il avait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde , attendre que Naruto est le courage de lui dire un jour "je t'aime" n'était pas une obligation pour que leur couple progresse..

_A suivre_


	12. Love affair

_hehhhh ? Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité ce que tu me demandes là ?!

_non .

_hehh..mais attends..on a passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble ,Sasuke , et on est tout juste le lendemain de l'enterrement d'Hinata !

_et alors ?

_bah..euh..bah c'est..hum..c'est hyper précipité quand même !

_tu ne veux pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_que..je..l..là n'est pas la question !

_alors elle est où ?

Naruto soupira bruyamment , se prenant l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index ,il sentait le mal de tête venir à grand pas s'il continuait à discuter de ça avec Sasuke ..  
Après s'être rendormi au petit matin , Naruto était parti sans faire de bruit en laissant un mot à son soi-disant "ami" ,lui expliquant qu'ils n'auraient qu'à se retrouver vers le déjeûner dans un café , étant parti pour aller se chercher des affaires propres ainsi que se décrasser ..Sasuke s'était senti quelque peu délaissé en se réveillant seul , mais s'était rapidement calmé en lisant le mot laissé par son petit ami..après ce qu'il s'était passé , Naruto pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait , l'Uchiwa le considérait corps et âme comme lui appartenant et comme étant désormais en couple ..

_je..enfin..c'est un peu trop rapide pour moi !

Sasuke soupira , se calant sur sa chaise et croisant les jambes

_d'accord...combien de temps alors je dois attendre ?

_mais je sais pas moi !

_tu n'en n'as pas envie ?

_hum , si si ,c'est juste que c'est..ça va trop vite pour moi !

_tu sais après la nuit que l'on a passé ensemble, c'est un peu normal de faire ce genre de propositon ..tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi si tu ressentais rien pour moi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Naruto empoigna sa citronnade ,suçotant longuement le jus de sa paille tout en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sasuke ,il n'était plus vraiment incertain sur ce qu'il pouvait vraiment penser du brun et sur le fait qu'il pouvait l'aimer ou pas..le résultat était assez évident, il se sentait bien avec lui , il s'amusait bien avec lui , il lui manquait assez fréquemment lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas à ses cotés ,et par dessus tout , la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui pouvait facilement entrer dans la catégorie "Souvenirs innefaçables"..il se rappela qu'il s'était senti aussi bien que lors de sa première fois avec Hinata ... Ca renforçait encore plus la possibilité qu'il pouvait sérieusement être tombé amoureux de l'Uchiwa ..

_dis..Sasuke , pourquoi tu m'aimes ?  
Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec le biscuit de son café ,il en prit rapidement une gorgée pour éviter de s'étrangler et regarda d'un air effaré le petit blond qui avait légèrement rougi .

_T'en as d'autre des questions aussi stupides, usuratonkachi ?

_quoi des questions stupides ?! Teme , tu m'as jamais expliqué !

_c'est pourtant évident tu crois pas ?

_bah non ! Ca l'est pas pour moi en tout cas ! Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un mec avant maintenant !

Sasuke nota dans un coin de sa mémoire les derniers mots du blond , il n'avait jamais aimé un mec avant maintenant ? Donc il ne lui était pas indifférent ..il pourrait utiliser ces quelque mots contre le blond une autre fois si celui ci n'allait pas vers ses sentiments ..il se mit à sourire fièrement sous le regard énervé de Naruto, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la petit déclaration qu'il venait de faire à son petit ami.. Ca avait finalement du bon d'avoir un idiot comme amant ,se disait Sasuke..

_Pourquoi tu souris ,Teme ?!

_parce que tu me fais rire ,baka ..

_me traites pas de baka !

_J'arrêterai de te traiter comme tel , le jour où tu n'en seras plus un .

_Arrête de changer de sujet et réponds à ma question !

_C'était quoi la question déjà ?

_Pourquoi tu m'aimais ?!

_réfléchis un peu, pourquoi aimais-tu Hinata ?

_C'est différent , c'était une femme !

_Alors y faudrait que je me laisse pousser les cheveux et que je me rase les jambes pour que tu comprennes enfin ?

_Que..? Argh ! Non ne fais surtout pas ça !

_Naruto !

_Mais j'en sais rien moi !

l'Uchiwa soupira de frustration , il n'avait aucun problème à déballer ouvertement ce qu'il pouvait penser du blond , dans sa famille on n'avait jamais peur de dire ce que l'on pouvait penser des autres ou de quelque chose , mais il se disait que Naruto pourrait trouver par lui-même..s'il se creusait un peu les méninges..non finalement il valait mieux qu'il lui explique maintenant ou ils en seraient encore là à Noël .

_Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'aime hein ?

_oui !

_Si je devais te poser la question..qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ?

_Je..je sais pas moi ! je ..je t'aime parce que je..je me sens bien avec toi !

_c'est pas assez ça ..

_C'est à toi que j'ai posé la question !

_ok , je t'aime simplement pour la raison que tu es un parfait idiot.

_Je..suis pas sur que ce soit un compliment ..

_Tu es un idiot mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme , tu es d'une réelle nature gentille..tu es aussi un grand gamin malgré le fait que tu sois déjà un adulte..et personnellement je te trouves non seulement à croquer mais aussi très beau . Un idiot gentil , une personnalité adorable..

Sasuke releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé sur sa tasse..il manqua de s'etouffer de rire devant le visage rouge tomate de son petit ami qui peinait à aligner deux mots ,il craquait maladroitement les articulations de ses phalanges tout en bégaillant ,ce qui suffit à faire exploser de rire l'Uchiwa

_Te marre pas !

_Si tu voyais ta tête ,usuratonkachi , tu serais aussi mort de rire que moi !

_Crétin ! c'est de ta faute !

_Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'aimais et je t'ai répondu franchement .

_C'est ça ton problème tu es beaucoup trop direct !

_Ca ne t'a pas fait plaisir ,peut-être ?

_Si ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas !

_J'ai vu ça , tu étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate ..

Naruto se renfrogna en croisant les bras , boudant tandis que Sasuke souriait à pleines dents.

_Je suis pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de compliment, grogna-t-il..

_Hinata ne te faisait jamais de compliments ?

_Bien sûr que si , seulement..elle..c'était beaucoup moins direct..elle le sous-entendait , c'est tout , c'était une fille timide , c'est moi qui la complimentait la plupart du temps ..et encore parfois je me demande si elle disait la vérité ..

_Moi je ne mens pas , trancha Sasuke , et si cela peut t'y habituer , je te le dirais autant de fois qu' il le faudra ..

_Non..je n'ai pas besoin que tu me complimentes pour savoir que tu m'aimes ..

_Et bien moi si ..tu es très mignon ,usuratonkachi..

_Arrête !

_Tu es vraiment adorable quant tu t'énerves..

_Ferme la !

_Par dessus tout tu deviens incroyablement beau lorsque tu souris ..

_Teme , Arrête ça !

_Ce que j'ai surtout adoré , c'est la façon que tu as eu de gémir mon nom quand je t'ai..

_Ca suffit ! Je rentre !  
Il se leva sous le regard et les rires moqueurs de Sasuke qui s'empressa de payer avant de suivre son petit ami , il le rattrapa rapidement et empoigna de ses doigts ceux du blond pour les entrelacer

_que..qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_Je te prend la main ,petite tache..ton portable sonne tu devrais décrocher ..

Naruto empoigna le clapet de son cellulaire ,l'inscription "Dog-Boy" clignotait alors qu'il souriait en portant l'objet à son oreille

A son grand soulagement , le blond ne lâcha pas sa main même après avoir raccroché de sa conversation qui dura tout le trajet jusqu'à l'université ,avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour leurs differents cours ..

_Au fait , qui as-tu eu au téléphone ?

_Ah , c'était Kiba , il me demandait si je pouvais l'aider pour le mariage d' Hanabi ..

_Hanabi ?

_C'est la petite soeur de Hinata , elle a 5 ans de moins qu'elle ..

_Elle a 16 ans et elle se marrie ? C'est pas un peu louche ton histoire ?

_Bah, elle et son copain sont très très amoureux , c'est quasimment l'amour fou , et si les parents sont d'accord et les émancipent , ils deviennent autonome à partir de ce mariage et peuvent donc porter le même nom.

_C'est spécial ton affaire ,usuratonkachi..

_Il faut un mois pour tout préparer ,j'ai dit à Kiba que je l'aiderais , le copain d'Hanabi est un de mes Kouhai, il me ressemble beaucoup..

_C'est un idiot blond canon lui aussi ?

_La ferme ! oui c'est un idiot ! Mais il est brun ! Quand au fait qu'il soit canon , j'en sais rien ça fait depuis trop longtemps que je l'ai pas revu

_et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Je vais les aider bien sûr , ils ne sont pas beaucoup pour ça et cela fera plaisir à Hanabi et sa famille que je fasse ça après ce qu'il s'est passé ..sans compter qu'il y aura au moins 100 personnes , ça représente pas mal de préparation et un peu d'aide serait pas de trop..

Naruto soupira se frottant la nuque tout en s'étirant

_Je t'aiderais , coupa sasuke

_hein ?

_J'ai un examen important en fin de mois , s' il n'est pas trop prise de tête , j'essayerais de t'aider

_Tu n'as pas à te forcer tu sais ..

_Si je veux faire bonne figure auprès de la famille de l'ex petite amie de mon copain, il faut que je m'investisse, usuratonkachi ..

_Idiot , ce n'est pas auprès de cette famille là que tu dois faire bonne impression..c'est plutôt auprès de la mienne , ou plutôt auprès de mon tuteur ..

_Je te le dis , ça ne me dérange pas , mais il faudra encore que j'ai le temps ,je ne peux rien te promettre

_C'est déjà gentil de supposer ,souria Naruto en relâchant la main du brun

Sasuke laissa son amant lui lancer un signe avant de partir vers la rédaction

_Oie , Naruto !  
Le blond se retourna au moment où Sasuke attrapait son bras pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser soudainement, d'abord surpris il voulut le repousser mais laissa rapidement tomber, se vengeant en empoignant les mèches corbeaux et en mordant sauvagement la lèvre de l'Uchiwa qui grogna de douleur

_T'essayes de me chauffer ou quoi ,baka ?!

_Je t'ai fait mal ?

_Non ..tu n'as aucune force ..

_Dommage ..pourtant je t'ais entendu !

_C'était pour te laisser un petit espoir , usuratonkachi ..

A suivre ..


	13. Sad new

Sasuke s'était doucement endormis dans les bras de son petit amis ,allongé le brun sur le blond dans un tranzat de la terrasse de l'appartement de l'Uchiwa..un appartement spacieux et situé au sommet d'un gratte-ciel à deux pas du petit café ou travaillait à temps partiel Naruto,spacieux et luxueux d'après le blond, Une chambre d'amis ,une chambre commune ou un lit à baldaquin bordeaux occupait le centre avec une petite commode et une télévision au milieu ,et ou Sasuke avait insisté pour que le blond dorme avec lui plutôt que dans la seconde chambre ,il y avait une salle de bain parfaitement équipé ,ou Naruto s'était longuement émerveillé en y découvrant un jacuzzi qui faisait aussi office de douche par la porte vitrée qui pouvait se fermer ,Sasuke dans son esprit pervers avait proposé à son petit amis d'essayer le bain moussant d'une façon bien particulière..Naruto s'était fermement obstiné à refuser et à reporter l'expérience au soir..  
La salle à manger donnait sur la cuisine ,seulement séparé par un rideau blanc avec la table en verre et 4 chaises scultées dans du marbre fin..  
un canapé doré complétant le dernier angle de la pièce ainsi qu'une table basse en verre et quelques fauteuil occupait le reste du salon avec dans le coins accroché au mur ,une télévison écran plas de 34 pouces ,monté au dessus d'une petite table de verre ou un lecteur CD et plusieurs DVD était posé à coté d'une chaine stéréo ,plusieurs tableaux représentant l'antiquité japonaise et européenne était accroché au mur, la plupart ayant un cadre doré ..le salon donnait directement lui aussi sur la porte coulissante qui menait au balcon ,une vue incroyable soffrait à son propriétaire qui pouvait presque apercevoir les forêts du Wyoming derrière le centre-ville ,avec l'aide de Naruto et sous ses conseils , Sasuke avait installé quelques chaises longues et table basse sur la terasse qui était avant dépourvus d'amménagement ,et maintenant ,Naruto se retrouvait allongé sur l'une d'elle et Sasuke allongé sur lui ,respirant calmement et dormant paisiblement pendant que le blond caressait doucement ses cheveux..fixant au loin les nuages noirs qui commençaient à noircir le soleil , bientôt la pluie vint déchirer la chaleur de ce début d'été , mais protéjé par le parasol installé juste au dessus des deux amants , Naruto se contenta de ne pas réveiller son petit amis et de regarder la pluie tomber sur la terasse de son petit abris improvisé ..

L'orage gronda en un coup de tonerre ,ayant pour effet de réveiller Sasuke qui se releva péniblement du petit corps de l'Uzumaki..il se frotta rigoureusement la tête en réajustant quelques mèches barrant sa vue , le blond ne put s'empêcher de noter que son petit amis était vraiment beau , plus qu'à son habitude lorsqu'il avait les cheveux enmêlés de toute part sur le crâne et le rouge lui vint rapidement aux joue tandis que Sasuke posait ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour éviter de tomber sur lui ..

_Pourquoi tu rougis , usuratonkachi ?

_je..je rougis pas ! j'ai chaud !

_avec toute cette pluie ? je comprend que ce soit le début de l'été mais c'est pas non plus canicule..

Naruto baissa les yeux sur une petite flaque entre les dalles de marbre ,avant de les relever par un doigt inquisiteur de sasuke qui retraçait les contours de sa machoire , prenant dans sa main son menton pour le pencher quelque peu et fermer les yeux avant d'embrasser tendrement Naruto..il relacha sa faible prise ,pour s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs de chaque coté de son amour , il se pencha d'avantage sur le visage de son petit amis ,l'invitant à entre-ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'happer goulumment et d'attaquer à coup de suçotement ,rapidement l'échange langoureux des deux amants devint plus charnels et chaud , Naruto passa ses mains par dessus le haut du brun tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de marquer son cou, chaque suçons encouragés par un gémissement du blond..

_tu ne veux pas que l'on essaye le jacuzzi pendant qu'on y est ? chuchota sasuke en se relevant légèrement

_Ouais,ce sera mieux , approuva Naruto en se relevant rapidement et en suivant le brun à l'intérieur du grand appartement ,Sasuke se jeta sur son petit amis dès qu'il furent entrer dans la salle de bain , s'attaquand rapidement à ses vêtements pour les arracher uns à uns sous le rire du blond..

_Calme toi , sasuke ! on a tout notre temps !

_tu me donnes trop envie !  
L'Uchiwa fit couler l'eau chaude tout en embrassant son amoureux , se laissant déshabiller à son tour par le petit blond tout en caressant son torse qui se couvrait de frisson de plaisir sous ses doigts expert..lorsque l'eau eut atteind le niveau requiert , Sasuke poussa doucement son amant dans l'eau brulante , le rejoignant rapidement pour le ré-embrasser et s'occuper avec merveille pour les sens de Naruto ,de son torse..il gémissait rauquement le prénom de son petit ami alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus de son torse , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse échapper un cris aigus en voyant la tête du brun se caler entre ses jambes pour un soin bien particulier ,la tête de Naruto se reposa alors d'un coup sur le siège de la baignoire , la bouche entrouverte qui soupirait encore et encore de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se tende légèrement en fermant les yeux et dans un gémissement étouffé dire le prénom de l'Uchiwa qui se releva quelques instants ensuite, s'essuyant d'un revers de main la commissure de sa lèvre gauche sous le regard perdu de plaisir du blond, il s'apprêtait à embrasser langoureusement son petit amis quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit , d'abord une fois , puis deux ,puis trois alors que les deux jeunes garçons tentaient de faire comme s'ils n'entendaient rien en continuant leur jeux langoureux..au bout d'une 34 ème fois Naruto se redressa et adressa un coup d'oeil désolé à son amant..la tension était retombé pour le petit blond et Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer..ils se rhabillèrent rapidement sous la mine boudeuse de Sasuke , Naruto partit ouvrir la porte à leur dérangeur qui se trouvait être autre que..Kiba

_AHA ! je savais que t'étais la !

_Je me demande bien comment ..

_Attend depuis deux semaines t'es collé à ce mec , c'est pas difficile de se demander ou tu es si c'est pas chez toi !

_Tiens mais c'est ..comment tu dis déjà ? Dog-Boy ?  
Sasuke enlaça le blond par derrière , posant son menton sur son épaule en toisant d'un air moqueur le petit brun qui était venus sonner..et qui commençait déjà à fulminer devant la moquerie de l'Uchiwa

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ,Kiba.. soupira Naruto en faisant un signe à son amant de retourner l'iintérieur , il n'était sortis de la salle de bain seulement qu'affublé d'un caleçon

_tu m'as dit que tu voudrais bien aider pour le mariage d'Hana..

_oui et ?

_et je suis venus pour checker avec toi les tâches que l'on a chacun à faire ..et aussi pour une mauvaise nouvelle..

_on checke d'abord ensuite on verra la mauvaise nouvelle , entre..  
Naruto s'écarta pour laisser passer son amis , jetant un regard désolé à son Uchiwa qui était revenus habillé cette fois ci..Il essayeraient le bain moussant une autre fois ..  
Kiba s'installa sur le canapé en posant un gros classeur sur la petite table basse en verre , Naruto le rejoignit sur un petit fauteuil et Sasuke se posa sur un autre à ses cotés

_Je t'avais dit ou pas que le mariage se faisait en france ?

_QUOI ?

_apparemment non..

_Depuis quand sa doit se faire en France ?

_Depuis que les Hyuugas habitent la bas ,mon vieux ..

_Et merde..

_Tu l'as dit , il faudrait que toi tu trouves une salle pour la cérémonie , Temari s'occupe d'appeler un prêtre et d'envoyer les invitations avec ma soeur et sa mère

_ta soeur s'est proposé ?

_Oui,Moi je dois appeler un traiteur qui puissent être capable de préparer 200 bolles de nouilles ..

_Non .. ? rigola Naruto , 200 bolles de ramens ?

_Hanabi à imposé sa condition que cela se passait en france ,mais c'est Konohamaru qui a décidé du plat principal ..

_Manger des nouilles à une cérémonie , quelle horreur..

_Sasuke !

_Bon d'accord , je me tais ..

_Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécier l'idée mais elle a finalement accepté..

_sa n'a pas l'air si compliqué finalement..soupira Naruto en longeant d'un oeil rassuré la liste des invités ..

_Tu diras plus sa quand tu en seras au 15 ème loueur pour une salle..  
Il lui tendit une feuille

_Tiens , ce sont tous les noms que tu peux appeler pour louer une salle pour au moins une journée entière ..

La liste comportait environ une centaine de nom , le blond se mordit la lèvre en se disant que cette histoire était loin de se terminer

_et on a combien de temps ?

_Un mois..mais on peut quand même prendre notre temps..tiens  
il lui tendit une petite enveloppe cacheté d'un tourbillon

_c'est quoi ? demanda naruto en l'observant sous tous ses traits..

_l'invitation qui sera envoyé à tous les autres invités , Tema moi et ma soeur en avont déjà une,je suis allez voir Itachi pour lui en donner une.  
Sasuke releva les yeux

_Mon frère va venir à cette cérémonie ?

_bien sur , c'est grâce à lui que Hanabi et Konohamaru se sont rencontré , l'invitation est valable pour deux personne , on peut ammener une personne de son choix..je sais que lui ,viendra avec sa femme

_il ne m'a d'ailleur pas prévenus qu'il s'était marrier ,cet enfoiré , grogna sasuke

_personne n'a été prévenus , lança Kiba , Yuuki voulait que ce soit discret et Itachi aussi , sa fait à peine deux semaines qu'elle est devenus madame Uchiwa

_Avec qui vas-tu venir ? demanda Naruto avec un micro sourire goguenard

_je..j'ai demandé à Shino de m'accompagner ..

_Shino, hein ? je croyais que ce n'était pas ton ..type ..

_les gouts changent..

_Ou s'inversent ,sa dépend dans quel sens tu vois la choses..

_maintenant , toussota Kiba ,je dois te préparer à la mauvaise nouvelle

_vas-y prépare..je vais faire du thé..

Naruto se leva vers la cuisine , rapidement suivis de son petit amis qui posa sa bouche contre son cous alors qu'il remplissait la bouilloire d'eau chaude, il lançant un rapide regard vers la porte et fut soulagé de la voir fermé, se laissant aller à quelques gémissements pendant que la bouilloire chauffait rapidement sur le feu,bientôt la langue de son amant vint lécher de bas en haut sa peau jusqu'à suçoter son lobe d'oreille et Naruto du s'accrocher au bord de la cuisinière pour ne pas défaillir,tremblant légèrement contre le torse de l'Uchiwa qui se collait de plus en plus à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre la cuisinière , passant ses mains par dessus le tee-shirt pour venir masser et pincer les tétons durcis du blond ,lui qui se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir trop fort ,il engendra un lent mouvement de bassin contre celui du petit blond qui fut retourné face au brun, cela n'arrêta pas l'Uchiwa dans ses préliminaires et il posa ses mains de chaque coté de Naruto sur la cuisinière pour attaquer sa clavicule et frotter sa jambe contre l'intérieur des cuisses du blond..

_teme..comment tu ..

_tche..tu devrais te depêcher de servir ton thé à l'autre idiot ou je ne me retiendrais pas pour te prendre sur le sol de cette cuisine,usuratonkachi..

_faire sa alors..que Kiba..est la..

Naruto se dégagea rapidement,tremblotant par quelques spasmes parcourant son corps ,les joues encore bien rouges ,quelques secondes ensuite la bouilloire sifflait d'un cris strident et Naruto soupira d'un souffle saccadé en se sentant encore trembler..il prit lentement la bouilloire brulante d'un torchon, Sasuke voulut l'aider mais il le repoussa d'un air boudeur , il le rattrapa d'un bras ,le faisant poser son fardeau sur le marbre de la table avant de l'embrasser tendrement ..

_Désolé..mais tu m'avais vraiment trop donné envie dans le bain..il fallait au moins que je fasse quelque chose..

_Ce soir..on l'essayera à ta manière, chuchota Naruto en souriant

Il revint dans le salon ,y découvrant un Kiba quelque peu..figé sur place..les yeux rivés sur le sol , il les releva brusquement lorsque le blond se rassit à sa place et toussota l'air quelque peu gêné

_les murs..ne sont pas très épais ici..dit-il sans aucune gêne

Naruto manqua de lacher la bouilloire et jeta un regard furieux à sasuke qui venait de se rassoir sur sa chaise,il avait parfaitement entendu la remarque de l'Inuzuka et souriait sournoisement

_tu avais une mauvaise nouvelle ,non ?

_oui , sa concerne tes résultats sanguins..enfin aussi ceux de Neji..

_Comment sa ?

_tu te souviens que Sakura s'était trompé dans les fiches..j'ai d'ailleurs put voir que tu ne l'avais pas que remercié..

_c'est pas moi ! c'est sasuke !

_ouais bon..en bref ..c'est Neji qui a le Sida ..

_ahaha ..j'ai crus que tu avais dit que Neji avait attrapé le Sida..je crois qu'j'ai les oreilles bouchées..

_il l'a pas attrapé , c'est génétique , Hyashi en est mort et la mère de Neji prend un traitement depuis maintenant 15 ans ,ils ne lui ont jamais avoués ..

Naruto reposa sa tasse et fixa Kiba comme s'il parlait à un fous, le regard désolé du garçon lui montra qu'il ne mentait absolument pas..il sentait ses mains trembler et sasuke les prit entre les siennes pour qu'il se calme rapidement..

_tu trembles , souffla sasuke en lui lançant un regard rassurant

_de..depuis quand il a appris ..

_depuis hier après-midi..c'est devenus pire que quand toi tu as crus l'avoir..c'est un vrai zombie, Naruto tu dois aller lui rendre visite , jt'en pris ,c'est dramatique ce qu'il est devenus et tu es son meilleure amis

_maintenant ?

_maintenant , demain ou dans une semaine on s'en fout , mais même Shikamaru n'arrive pas à le faire réagir

_il..on lui a administré un traitement à lui aussi ?

_oui , un lourd d'ailleurs , les médecins étaient sidéré qu'il ne soit pas tombé malade durant l'hiver dernier, si sa avait été le cas il aurait succombé depuis bien longtemps..

_il..il ne va pas mourrir ,hein ?

_s'il n'attrape pas une quelconque maladie ..non..mais tu sais bien que sa s'attaque aux défense naturelle ce truc ..

_je..j'irais ce soir , balbutia Naruto en n'arrivant pas à croire ce que son amis brun lui disait

_merci..regarde la liste que je t'ai donné aussi ..  
Naruto raccompagna le brun jusqu'à la porte ,après l'avoir refermé , il s'appuya la tête contre le battant et souffla dans un tremblement visible ..

_Naruto  
Sasuke prit dans ses bras son petit amis qui pleurait silencieusement ,le serrant contre lui en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux ,lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant

_mais..mais comment y vas faire..shikamaru et lui y pourront plus..

_ne t'inquiète pas ..ce n'est pas cette maladie qui les empêcheras d'être ensemble ..

_Comment sa ?

_viens je vais t'expliquer

Sasuke s'allongea le long du canapé doré ,invitant son amant de venir s'étendre sur lui , la tête contre son torse et le début de sa clavicule ,le brun embrassant son front gentiment en caressant le contour de ses joues ..

_tu sais..il n'en mourra pas ..du moins pas tout de suite ..mais il n'en guérira pas non plus..pas avant plusieurs années je pense..mais pour lui et Shikamaru sa ne changera pas grand chose

_mais..s'ils s'embrassent ?

_je te l'ai déjà dit, sa ne se transmet que par le sang et surtout par les relations sexuelles..dans leur cas..

_sa a toujours été Neji le dominant

_alors ils devront se proteger sérieusement , en se mettant deux capotes par exemple

Naruto pouffa , séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main en la reposant ensuite sur le torse de son Uchiwa

_C'est pas drôle ,sasuke ..

_c'est vrai , excuse-moi..sa ne se transmet pas par les baisers ou la salive..

_Et si Neji le touche alors qu'il saigne ?

_il faudrait que Shikamaru saigne lui aussi pour que le virus passe dans son sang , si Neji le touche alors qu'il saigne mais que Shikamaru n'a aucune blessure il ne se passera absolument rien..sa meure au contact de l'air..tu sais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter quand même ,il va suivre un traitement qui va l'aider..

_c'est quand même triste ..souffla tristement Naruto

_Dit toi que tu as de la chance de ne pas l'avoir ..et même si tu l'avais sa ne changerait rien à notre relation de maintenant .

_tu..tu m'aimerais toujours même avec ?

_évidemment baka , je ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu as mais pour ce que tu es ..

_t'es chiant ,teme !

_à quoi ?

_à être aussi gentille !

_tu es adorable , usuratonkachi..

_NAN ! Arrête sa !  
Naruto se releva d'un coup du torse du brun qui pouffait de rire devant son regard boudeur,se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y laver la théière et ses tasses , jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le brun le suivait , il se mit à accélérer le pas en pensant dans les chambres par dessus les lits , puis à courir en découvrant le regard pervers que lui lançait l'Uchiwa en le poursuivant sans relâche dans tout l'appartement

_mais qu'est-ce tu fous ,Teme ?!

_et toi alors ? pourquoi est-ce que tu cours ?

_tu crois que j'te vois pas venir ?! Je sais très bien ce que t'as l'intention de faire , pervers !

_Et si tu t'arrêtais d'abord ? Histoire de vérifier ta théorie ..  
Naruto était d'un coté du lit à baldaquin et Sasuke de l'autre coté ,montant rapidement dessus pour attraper le blond de l'autre coté et le jeter sur le matelas , malheureusement pour lui le blond avait de meilleure réflexe et évita sans mal la main impatiente qui tenta d'accrocher son avant bras..il ressortis rapidement de la pièce en la refermant derrière lui et se rua dans la salle de bain..se cachant derrière le paravent ,il comprit que trop tard son érreur en ayant laisser la lumière de la salle de bain allumé ainsi que la porte ouverte,pétrifié , il perçut le coulement de l'eau dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux en se collant contre le mur,il n'eut par contre aucune envie à les rouvrire lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes , se décalant ensuite légèrement pour se poser dans son cous et accentuer la rougeur des suçons précédemment mis, grignotant les frissons de plaisir qui parcourait le blond qui poussait d'une force désemparé sur le torse face à lui ..

_non..arrête..je..je dois aller voir Neji..

_t'iras le voir demain..souffla sasuke , il vas pas disparaître d'ici la ..

Naruto le repoussa violemment ,l'obligeant à être projeté contre le paravent et à tomber par terre

_SI JUSTEMENT ! il peut mourir d'une minutes à l'autre !Neji est un de mes plus proches amis , et pour rien au monde je raterais une occasion de le voir avec le problème qu'il a plutôt que de m'envoyer en l'air avec un égoiste comme toi!

Fous de rage , le blond claqua la porte de la salle de bain puis ensuite celle de l'entrée..devant le regard perdu d'un Sasuke encore étalé dans sa salle de bain

A suivre..


	14. Mind Vanish

S'il-te-plait , Neji , dit quelque chose , supplia Shikamaru en attrapant le bras de son petit ami.  
le Hyuuga se retira sèchement d'un coup brusque sans adresser un seul regard à la présence humaine qui l'entourait .  
C'était une souffrance atroce pour le Nara de ne rien pouvoir faire pour celui qu'il aimait,qui ne voulait consciencieusement absolument pas répondre à ses appels désespérés ainsi qu'à ceux du médecin en chef. Après qu'il eut appris qu'il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'il reste dans sa chambre d'hopital , il s'était empressé de quitter ses draps et de faire sa valise, le tout en chaise roulante ne pouvant définitivement plus utiliser ses jambes à sa guise ,ainsi que d'une humeur massacrante en sachant qu'estropié il avait le plus grand mal à terminer de rassembler ses affaires qui, la plupart du temps, se trouvaient tout en haut de l'armoire , seulement il refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un vienne l'aider , jusqu'à insulter l'une des infirmières qui avait prévenu le médecin en chef qui lui-même avait prévenu par téléphone Shikamaru qui était arrivé en furie. Depuis que son petit ami avait appris qu'il portait la maladie, il avait décidé de jouer la même comédie que l'Uzumaki mais en pire , en préférant s'exiler en Islande jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il l'avait dit d'un air si sérieux que le Nara avait eu l'impression que son coeur se décomposait tout seul,maintenant il était presque à genoux devant le Hyuuga qui restait impassible et continuait son manège à roulette :  
"Je ne veux contaminer personne qui me tient à coeur ,je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui risque autant la mort que moi en m'ayant à ses cotés ." avait craché Neji d'un coup dans le silence en refermant les pôches extérieurs , le médecin avait pourtant eu beau lui donner les milles et unes raisons qui fairait qu'il ne transmetrait rien du tout à personne sauf par un certain moyen plus de cent fois , il ne l'avait absolument pas écouté , et n'avait même pas sourcillé quand le vieil homme l'avait traité d'idiot immature .  
Il avait déjà connu la souffrance morale en perdant sa précieuse cousine et ne souhaitait par revivre un tel cauchemar avec une autre personne , avec Shikamaru par exemple , là il en mourrait ..

Au moment précis où il donnait un violent coup de siège dans la porte de sa chambre pour en sortir , Naruto manqua de se prendre la porte en plein sur le nez et fit un bond en arrière , le Hyuuga parut surpris une demie-seconde avant de continuer son chemin sans lancer un seul regard de plus au blond ..

_Naruto !

Shikamaru sortit à son tour pour faire face à Naruto et lui quémander désespérement de faire quelque chose, le sang fusait dans la cervelle du blond qui avait du mal à croire que son amis brun pète à ce point les plombs. Il fixait horrifié la chaise roulante qui commençait lentement à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur ,quelques mots de la part du Nara lui firent comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire à savoir disparaitre du continent et le blond se précipita devant le quatre roues qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur .

_bouge .jeta Neji en fixant froidement Naruto, seulement après toutes ces années , l'Uzumaki avait pris l'habitude de ce regard si glacé et furieux ,il ne lui faisait plus rien à présent et parfois se surprenait à en rire ,mais à l'époque c'était quand le Hyuuga piquait un fard contre lui pour quelques broutilles , il lui suffisait d'une petite boutade ensuite pour que la tension retombe rapidement..

_tu fais quoi là ? posa Naruto en faisant reculer le siège d'un coup de pied sous l'agacement de Neji

_Ca te regarde pas . Bouge .

_Tu n'as jamais été très apte à me donner des ordres ,Neji , et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu y arriveras , cracha le blond en gardant son pied coincé sur la barre de fer de la chaise roulante, Le Hyuuga poussait avec fureur mais se résigna à rester coincé par le pied de Naruto qui avait croisé les bras..

_tu as toujours su tenir tes promesses ,Neji ...tu es sur le point d'en rompre une ,espèce d'enfoiré ..

Neji releva les yeux interrogateurs et reposa calmement ses mains sur les accoudoirs .

_quoi ?

_tu ne t'en rappeles sûrement pas ..c'était il y a 3 ans..peut-être même plus ..Hinata était là .

il rabaissa les yeux et attendit ,il soupira et ferma les yeux

_on était tous les trois ,à ta maison , votre maison en france..Hiashi venait de mourir et tu étais profondemment déprimé ,Hinata aussi mais beaucoup moins que toi .

Les yeux de Hyuuga s'illuminèrent quelque peu puis s'éteignirent de douleur

_tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'avait dit Hinata ce jour là ,pas vrai ?

Neji ne répondit pas

_Répond .

_...

_Neji !

_non , je ne m'en souviens plus .

Naruto le fixa durement

_elle nous a tous fait promettre une chose , elle nous a fait promettre que quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver, nous continuerons à vivre pleinement ce que nous avions entamé et n'abandonnerions pas ceux qui tenaient à nous,tu as voulu te suicider quand Hiashi est mort , mais tu as tenu par ce qu'à dit Hinata ,et maintenant tu veux gâcher ta vie en t'éxilant je sais pas ou en laissant derrière toi Shikamaru ?! Arrête de faire le con et surtout l'égoiste ,ça se soigne pas le Sida mais avec le temps tu survivras encore longtemps , tu vivras encore 30 ans ,Neji , alors ne gâche pas 30 ans de ta vie sans la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde et qui tient tant à toi ..

Naruto perçut des sanglots dans les gémissements du brun qui s'essuyait frénétiquement les yeux en tremblotant

_regarde moi ,Neji , Hinata est morte et ça m'avait tué au début ,j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle, mais je suis toujours là et je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre , Hinata a toujours voulu notre bonheur et ne voulait pas que l'on continue à vivre dans le passé , et c'est ce que j'ai fait , j'ai tourné la page et j'arrive à vivre même avec cette douleur , mais toi tu as quelqu'un qui compte pour toi , tu ne crois pas que l'abandonner ce serait trahir ce que nous avait fait promettre Hinata ?

Naruto retira son pied et se recula

_Ne me sors pas que de toute façon cétait tracé et que le destin en a soit-disant décidé ainsi ,la vie c'est pas comme une autoroute ,ça continue pas tout droit ,ça a ses virages qu'ils soient mauvais ou bons ..

Shikamaru s'avança vers Naruto et le gratifia d'un regard admiratif ,le remerciant muettement de son intervention et s'accroupit au chevet de son petit ami pour le serrer dans ses bras , il lui rendit son étreinte et renifla sourdement contre l'épaule du Nara qui le regardait d'un air désolé

_tu as l'intention de trahir ta cousine , Neji ? demanda Naruto ,tu tiens tant que ça à souiller sa mémoire ?

15 bonnes secondes passèrent avant que le Hyuuga ne relève ses yeux rougis et fixe naruto

_non , souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux

Naruto sourit alors que Neji replongeait dans les bras de son petit ami ,durant 5 bonnes minutes le silence reigna dans le couloirs et fut troublé par le tintement des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent sur un Sasuke trempé jusqu'aux os et qui eut largement droit à un regard à la fois surprit et furieux de la part de Naruto ,apparement il tombait mal ,il détourna les yeux du blond et fixa interloqué le petit couple au sol qui s'enlaçait tout en pleurant

Neji se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Nara et l'embrassa vivement alors qu'il se relevait à son tour , il lui offrit un regard tendre et rassuré

_On rentre , chuchota Neji plus à l'intention de Shikamaru qu'à lui-même ,doucement le crissement des roues sur le marbre indiqua que la crise était définitivement terminé et les deux amants disparurent dans la cage d'ascenseur non sans que Neji lance un dernier coup d'oeil amical au blond qui leur fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir ,lorsque les portes d'acier se refermèrent , Naruto soupira en se sentant épuisé par l'effort moral encouru , jeta un regard neutre à l'intrusion de l'Uchiwa puis partit donner quelques explications au médecin en chef qui soupira de soulagement et remercia Naruto de son intervention ,il s'excusa de devoir l'abandonner et repartit s'occuper d'autres patients

Naruto porta un oeil sur sa montre et souffla de frustration en lisant les 20h45 passés ,il s'adossa au mur ,ferma les yeux puis entendit un toussotement grave , il en aurait presque oublié son petit ami sous la fatigue et se dirigea d'un pas l'as vers lui , le tira par la main vers les escaliers qu'ils descendirent silencieusement toujours la main dans la main ,Sasuke étant arrivé à pied et Naruto ne portant qu'un faible pull ,ils marchèrent calmement sous la pluie jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke ou le blond s'appliqua à noyer sa fatigue sous l'eau chaude de la douche ,il en ressortit encore plus épuisé et lorsqu'il faillit entrer en collision avec Sasuke ,il plongea dans ses bras et se pelotonna contre son coeur ,les bras du brun l'enlacèrent doucement et sa bouche se posa contre son front tout en le berçant de droite à gauche contre lui pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes ,Sasuke murmura à son bébé pelotonné s'il avait faim et une faible négation lui répondit ,il prit dans ses bras son amoureux et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre ou il le déposa doucement dans les couvertures ,il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'assit à son chevet

_tu..tu m'en veux encore , Naruto ?

_mhh..pour quoi ?

_pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure , dans la salle de bain..

_tu..regrettes ce que tu as dit ?

_bien sûr , je..c'est vrai que je ne connais pas bien Neji alors je ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait d'avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un , je ..j'ai surtout parlé sans réfléchir et sans savoir et j'ai eu tort , je ..je..m'en excuse .

Naruto se releva brusquement et regarda d'un air ahuri sasuke

_Mon dieu , Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'excuse ! Tu dois vraiment être dingue de moi pour t'excuser aussi facilement !

Sasuke plaqua son amoureux contre le matelas et commença à titiller ses côtes du bout des doigts.

_Usuratonkachi ! Et tu ne t'en rends comptes que maintenant , s'exclama Sasuke alors que naruto s'etouffait de rire sous les chatouillis ,sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte les mains de sasuke était passé au dessous du tissus de son tee-shirt et d'un coup rapide il le lui avait retiré pour lui découvrir le torse d'un regard gourmand alors que le blond continuait à s'égosiller de rire ,lorsqu'il perçut le zip de sa fermeture éclair se défaire ,il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et fixa d'un oeil suspect sasuke en remarquant enfin les véritables intentions de son amoureux ..

_en fait..t'es un vrai accro ,pas vrai sasuke ? siffla Naruto en laissant son pantalon descendre de ses hanches et l'Uchiwa monter à califourchon sur lui

_bien sûr , je suis accro à toi ..répondit-il en s'attaquant aux tétons du blond

_c'est pas vraiment à moi que t'es accro , mais plutôt à ce que tu peux faire avec mon corps , non ?

_surtout parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec ton corps que cela me plait vraiment, le faire avec celui que tu aimes ,c'est cent fois mieux qu'avec un inconnu ..chuchota sasuke en attrapant entre ses dents le caleçon de Naruto

_je suis peut-être amoureux de toi ,finalement...souffla le blond dans un soupir

_assurément tu veux dire ,rétorqua le brun en rabâchant la couverture sur leurs corps ,dont il profita durant toute la nuit au grand épuisement de Naruto

la fin de mars se concluant par le début d'avril , Naruto dut se mettre à sa tâche qui était de chercher activement une salle de cérémonie pour son ami et sa fiancée , les propositions tombaient toujours au mauvais moment pour le jeune couple qui voulait célébrer leur union au milieu du mois de juin ,Naruto dut faire des pieds et des mains pour que Konohamaru réussisse à convaincre sa future femme d'avancer leur mariage au début du mois de juin ,s'ensuivit durant tout le mois d'avril et de mai des appels entre la france où se trouvait la famille Hyuuga dans son intégralité sans Neji et entre l'amérique où Naruto se démenait pour subvenir aux besoins d'une place pour la cérémonie des futurs mariés , Sasuke s'inquiétait énormément pour son petit ami qui n'arrivait même plus à compter les nuits blanches tant il était stressé , la mauvaise humeur de Naruto déclencha plusieurs disputes sérieuses qui manquèrent de finir en bain de sang ou qui duraient presque la semaine entière ,mais le blond ayant besoin de son quota de tendresse s'excusait rapidement et s'offrait une nuit bien méritée en compagnie de son amoureux ,Sasuke l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait certaines fois pas toujours être là en tant qu'aide mais fit de son mieux pour aider Naruto à décompresser le plus possible en le voyant crouler sous les exigences du futur couple marié ,l'emplacement de l'église n'était pas assez proche , pas assez grande , pas assez belle , la salle de cérémonie n'était pas assez lumineuse etc...Naruto faillit laisser tomber le tout en comprenant que la date limite commençait à arriver à sa fin,dans un immense effort et poussé par Sasuke , le blond réussit à boucler une date prévue au 6 Juin, qui finalement plu au jeune couple ..les dernières semaines devaient être prise en charge par Temari et Kiba , Naruto put enfin souffler et se promit de ne plus jamais organiser de mariage de toute sa vie ,les dernières semaines passèrent très rapidement et vint le jour où les deux amants durent préparer leurs valises ,le brun n'ayant pas compter sur son amoureux en ce qui concernait les réservations et s'occupa de leur choisir deux sièges en première classe en sachant que son petit ami n'avait pas récupéré de sa fatigue ,il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à choisir un costume étant un des deux témoins de Konohamaru ,le brun l'aida consciencieusement à choisir et ils finirent leurs valises vers les 23h alors que leur avion était pour les 6 heures du matin ..

_mais..sasuke , on va pas en train jusqu'en france ?

Sasuke fixa le blond d'un air ahuri et toucha son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas brûlant

_tu es malade ? demanda-t-il en fixant son petit ami

_mais non !

_usuratonkachi ! comment veux-tu qu'on y aille en france ? il n'y a pas de tunnel sous l'ocean atlantique !

_on..on y..va en ..avion ?

_bien sûr baka , comment veux-tu qu'on s'y rende sinon ?

le blond palit en un clignement d'oeil devant le regard inquiet de sasuke  
_A suivre __  
_


	15. Scared

Naruto inspira profondément ,le souffle tremblotant et une lente goutte due à la tension filant le long de sa tempe ,il empoigna le harnais de sa valise et descendit une à une les marches de l'appartement de Sasuke ,jusqu'à ce que sa voie se fasse entendre juste dans son dos à peine la première marche du long escalier entamé

_Naruto ! tu ne va quand même pas descendre 14 étages à pied ?

_po..pourquoi pas ? sa..sa va me détendre !

_je t'ai déjà dit que l'avion était le moyen de transport le plus sure !

Naruto se retourna et fixa son petit amis d'un air désespéré ,la veille il avait supplié Sasuke jusqu'au ras du parquet pour qu'ils n'ait pas à prendre l'avion pour se rendre en france , mais c'était sa ou prendre le bateau et le voyage par la mère durait dans les deux mois ,le vol qu'ils avaient donc à faire était obligatoire..  
Sasuke soupira une énième fois , il n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort de son ex petite amie provoquerait une soudaine phobie de l'avion , phobie si forte que le pauvre Naruto en avait pleuré à chaude larmes toutes la soirée en divaguant sur diverses possibilités comme lesquelles lui et Sasuke allait mourir et qu'il ne méritait pas sa ,qu'il voulait encore profiter de l'amour que lui dévouait Sasuke et d'autres bêtises encore qui firent sourire l'Uchiwa qui lisait tranquillement un polar avachit sur le canapé,tandis que le blond continuait à sautiller partout dans le spacieux appartement ,affolé par ses sinistres prédictions, il s'était tellement emporté qu'il en avait oublié le besoin de finir de faire sa valise , ce dont Sasuke dut s'occuper en soupirant ,calant au fond des recoins quelques vêtements lui appartenant qui pourrait servir à son amant ,mais à force de le voir gigoter dans tout les sens et recoins de l'appartement , Sasuke avait finalement craqué et s'était jeté Naruto sur l'épaule pour l'emmener sur leur lit à baldaquin ou il le balança ,s'ensuivit durant une petite heure une agréable séance de calins intime qui réussirent à détendre complétement le blond qui s'endormit ensuite doucement dans les bras protecteur de son Uchiwa ..

Seulement maintenant son hystérie reprenait et il faisait une tête de fin du monde , et la Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui bécoter le cous pour l'aider à sa détendre un peu au risque d'arriver en retard à l'aéroport et rater leur airbus ..il l'enlaça tendrement en le berçant de droite à gauche tout en embrassant sa tempe de quelques baisers papillons

_allezzzzzzz , avec moi tu ne risques rien , tu ne risqueras jamais rien Naruto ..et puis , dit toi que ...si nous mourrons dans un accident d'avion , nous mourrons ensemble !  
il gratifia ses derniers mots d'un splendide sourire qui suffit à redonner quelque peu de baume au coeur à Naruto

_non mais..Sasuke , cette phobie ne vient pas de la mort d'Hinata , je l'ai toujours eu depuis que je suis tout petit , c'est pour sa que Jiraya et moi nous ne prenions jamais l'avion et restions toujours dans le pays..

_tu..tu fais des crises à cause de cette phobie ?

_oui , des crises d'épilepsie et d'asmes sérieuse,une fois j'en ai eu une tellement forte que j'ai faillit mourir étouffé ,heureusement il y avait un médecin parmi les passagers, Naruto raffermit sa prise autour du torse de son petit amis ,il releva des yeux inquiets vers les onyx de sasuke qui fixait un point tombant dans les escaliers d'un air intensément pensif

_je crois que j'ai une idée ..

le blond lui lança un regard moqueur

_tu me fais peur ,la !

_je deconne pas Naruto , j'aimerais m'éviter de te voir mourir étouffé dans cet avion..

_et c'est quoi ton idée ?

_on va t'acheter de la Clomipramine

_de la clomo..clomri..hein ?!

Sasuke le relacha de son étreinte et le poussa dans la cage d'ascenseur , les deux valises à la main ,et tandis que l'appareil effectuait sa déscente ,Sasuke continua ses explications

_de la Clomipramine , c'est un anti-depresseur euphorisant , sa te donnera l'impression de planer mais te calmera assez pour que ton angoisse ne monte pas .

_mais..combien de temps dure le vol ?

_14h , en comptant l'escale que l'on fera à Atlanta ,on devra descendre de l'avion pour qu'ils fassent le plein de carburant ou bien on devra en changer, on en profitera pour acheter d'autres médicament au cas ou tu userais la première boite ..

Naruto fixa le cadran lumineux qui lui indiquait encore 4 étages à franchir avant le rez de chaussé ,se calant contre le mur de fer et frissonant en serrant les bras contre lui

_Naruto ,détend toi , susurra Sasuke en l'embrassant furtivement , il ne t'arrivera strictement rien ,je peux te le jurer..

_mais c'est..c'est necessaire ?

_de quoi ?

_que je prenne ces calmants ?

_tu n'as pas de tendance suicidaire ,dis moi ?

_non .

_alors oui ,c'est necessaire ..  
Naruto baissa un regard triste sur ses pieds ,il recommençait à transpirer légèrement et Sasuke dut se contenter de l'observer stresser d'un air désolé ,il posa le sac qui constituait les cadeaux des futurs mariés et entoura le visage de Naruto de ses mains , lui embrassa gentiment la tempe ,les paupières ,puis le bout de son petit nez et enfin effleura d'un coup de langue sa bouche ,il sourit en percevant les rougeurs faire surface sur le visage rondelé de son petit amis , Naruto adorait quand Sasuke ne posait pas directement ses lèvres sur les siennes et prenait son temps pour apprécier et gouter chaques partie de son visage par des baisers papillons,c'était leur rituel lorsqu'ils devaient se quitter tôt le matin au début de leur cours universitaire ..  
Il lui sourit d'un regard tendre et se blotit contre Sasuke ,lui chuchotant un remerciement ,la sonnerie des portes retentit et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent et saluèrent le chauffeur du taxi venus les emmener à l'aéroport garer sur le trottoir..  
Naruto s'endormit rapidement contre son amoureux , allongé le long de la banquette ,la tête reposé sur les genoux de Sasuke ,il inspirait et expirait calmement et avait dans une main les doigts enlacés de l'Uchiwa contre les siens ,il sourit et caressa doucement la tignasse doré contre son jeans ,il comprenait que son petit amis soit aussi fatigués ,se lever à 6h30 pour Naruto était déjà un exploit en sachant que Sasuke avait du le tirer du lit ,il aurait le temps de récuperer ses heures de sommeil perdu puisque le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport durait 3 heures ,leur avion étant prévus de partir à Jackson hole ,une ville non loin de l'Etat ou il se trouvait, il devait ainsi venir 6 heures plus tôt à l'aéroport pour pouvoir ensuite enregistrer leurs bagages et trouver les médicaments nécessaire à la "survie" de Naruto

Leur arrivé dans les 10 heures fut d'une humeur assez tendue pour Naruto ,à peine entré dans l'immense hall que son coeur s'accélérait douloureusement et des vertiges venait brouiller sa vue,il perdit de vue la silhouette de Sasuke et paniqua d'un seul coup ne sachant plus quoi faire ,il commença à haleter debout jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne l'empoigne puissamment

_Naruto ,calme toi ! lui ordonna Sasuke

_je..je..peux... souffla difficilement Naruto

Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au divers magasins dans l'immense aéroport et se précipita à la première pharmacie trouvé ,il se jeta presque sur la caisse enregistreuse de la vendeuse avec un Naruto suant dans les bras

_euh..oui monsieur ?

_y me faut de la Clomipramine , maintenant !

_monsieur ce médicament ne peut-être délivré que sous ordonnance de votre médecin .

_C'est sa ,et moi chuis le pape !

_je suis désolé monsieur mais ce médicament peut être dangereux et nocif pour certaine personne

_MAIS BORDEL VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE LUI , IL AGONISE ?! s'énerva sasuke en serrant contre lui Naruto qui avait calé sa tête contre son épaule ,des sueurs froide lui parsemant le visage ..

_donnez moi ce putain de calmant ou vous aurez un mort sur la conscience ! siffla Sasuke en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui hésita ,elle partit dans le fond du magasin et revint avec une boite de gellule rouge vive dans les mains , ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau ,à peine déposer sur le comptoir que sasuke en dépiautait deux comprimés dont il aidait Naruto à avaler ,une minute pile après avoir avalé ,sa respiration reprit un rythme à peu près normal et les rougeurs sur son visage disparurent, Sasuke put enfin reprendre sa respiration avec toujours Naruto plaqué contre lui, il ressortit après avoir payé sans accordé un seul regard remercient à la vendeuse ,arrivé aux sièges ou "normalement" ils avaient laissé en plans les valises , il s'avérait qu'elles avaient faite une petite escale , la seule question que se posait Sasuke c'était justement ou ,alourdis par le poids de Naruto dont l'esprit était fortement grisé par le médicament , il le rabâcha sur ses épaule en passant ses mains sous ses fesses et se dirigea aux postes de sécurité

_Vous devez d'abords signer une décharge monsieur .

_Mais je vous dit que c'est ma valise !

_Vous l'aurez quand vous aurez signer votre décharge et inscrit votre numéro de passeport .

_MAIS MON PASSEPORT IL EST DANS LA POCHE EXTERNE DE MA VALISE ! SI VOUS ME LAISSIEZ LA PRENDRE JE POURRAIS PEUT-ETRE VOUS LE MARQUER CE PUTAIN DE NUMERO!

_monsieur calmez-vous ou je serais contraint d'utiliser la force .

Sasuke s'affaissa sur un siège et prit l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index , il inspira calmement

_et lui c'est qui ? demanda l'agent de sécurité en désignant un Naruto comateux sur son propre siège en plastique

_c'est mon petit amis , grogna Sasuke en se relevant

_et pourquoi il est aussi..comment vous dites vous les jeunes ? shooté ?

_il a peur de l'avion et fait des crises d'angoisses ,il a prit des calmants pour lui éviter une crise.

L'agent de sécurité acquiesça alors que Sasuke attendait patiemment que l'adjoint en chef vienne s'occuper de lui , à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que Sasuke se rua sur lui en lui beuglant aux oreilles qu'il voulait récupérer leurs valises , le vieil homme faillit sortir son arme de service alors que l'Uchiwa commençait à l'empoigner durement pas le col ,deux heures de négociation eurent finalement raison du vieil homme qui les laissa repartir sans signer de décharges ,aux haut-parleur Sasuke pouvait entendre avec angoisse un dernier appel aux passager du vol pour Paris , arrivé à la porte d'embarquement il négocia leur enregistrement aux steewart qui lui assura qu'il leur restait des places ,il allait passer la porte quand il se rendit compte d'un très gros gros détail qui lui avait fondamentalement échappé ..

ils avaient encore leurs valises à la main, furieux et tendu Sasuke déposa Naruto sur un des sièges et courut les deux valises à la main jusqu'aux bornes d'enregistrement , il faillit balancer son poing dans le visage de l'hotesse lorsqu'elle lui annonça que le vol était fermé et que les bagages n'était plus prise

_et je fais comment moi ? demanda Sasuke en serrant les dents

_Monsieur il y a un hotel à la sortie de l'aéroport ,si vous souhaitez revenir pour l'air France de demain .

_oui , mais moi je dois y être AUJOURD'HUI en france ! pas demain

_Monsieur je ne peux rien faire , les vols sont remplis pour cette journée

Sasuke planta ses ongles dans ses phalanges et frappa violemment du poing sur le comptoir ,l'hôtesse sursauta et déglutit d'un air effrayé ,il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant bruyamment et agacé ..

_Ecouté , reprit sasuke en se rapprochant de l'hôtesse qui recula instinctivement , mon petit amis la-bas , il pointa du doigt le petit blond toujours endormis sur sa chaise en plastique , mon petit amis doit se rendre avec moi au mariage d'un de ses meilleures amis ,il a une trouille horrible de l'avion et s'il a accepté de me suivre c'est parce qu'il m'aime ,si je lui dit que tout les vols sont complets il paniquera encore plus que maintenant et lui il a très envie d'aller à ce mariage , si il le rate il s'en voudra toute sa vie ,alors..je vous en pris , trouvez moi n'importe quel putain de place à n'importe quel heure qui parte pour Paris aujourd'hui !

la jeune hotesse fixa Sasuke d'un air désolé ,mais en voyant briller ses yeux de petites larmes , elle laissa ses doigts pianoter sur son clavier , et parcourut les listes de chaque vols minutieusement devant le regard froid de Sasuke

_il ..il reste deux places en première classe sur un corsaire qui part ce soir à 20 heures  
Sasuke soupira de soulagement ,paya leur nouveau billet et remboursa les précédents ,il secoua doucement son petit amis d'une épaule et lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner ,lui embrassa la tempe et lui murmura leur futur projet ,il demanda au steewart si il pouvait s'occuper de l'enregistrement de leur bagage en lui assurant qu'il n'avait qu'à donner les valises à la jeune hotesse sans les problèmes de passeport ,l'homme accepta et Sasuke prit la décision de prendre une petite chambre à l'hotel à coté histoire de laisser son amour dormir dans un vrai lit ,il le reposa sur ses épaules son sac à dos à la main jusqu'à la chambre loué ou il posa doucement son amour dans le lit préparé, il s'installa sur un fauteuil et se sortit un livre jusqu'à l'heure prévus de leur nouveau départ ,Sasuke réveilla Naruto d'un doux baiser ,puis paya le temps resté dans leur chambre avant de se re-rendre à l'aéroport

_tu te sens mieux ? chuchota Sasuke alors qu'ils attendaient assis que la porte d'embarquement s'ouvre  
Le blond ne répondit pas mais se blottit contre l'épaule du brun ,ronronnant doucement, les doigts refermés contre son tee-shirt

_je suppose que cela veut dire oui , souffla Sasuke d'un air ravis ,les effets du médicaments étaient toujours présent , puisque Sasuke lui avait demandé d'en reprendre juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'hotel et semblait d'ailleurs pas aussi fort que ceux qu'il avait pris au départ , en tout cas il ne s'endormait pas d'un seul coup et avait l'air même plutôt..heureux ?

_on va prendre l'avionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke

_oui .

_et ..on..va..s'é...

_j'espère pas .

_et ..on..se..retrouvera..au.....

_pourquoi pas .

_et..comme sa ..on pourra aussi retrouver......  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard inquiet au petit blond

_combien de doigts tu vois ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant 2 doigts à 10 centimètre des yeux

_voyonssssss..sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ,je connais encore mes lettres de l'alphabettttttteuhhhh..  
Sasuke soupira en se rejetant contre le dossier de son siège en laissant Naruto reposer sa tête sur son épaule ,enfin la porte d'embarquement s'ouvrit et Sasuke tira fortement du bras son petit amis qui eut quelque difficulté à se lever en s'accrochant pittoresquement au pauvre Uchiwa qui peinait déjà avec son sac rapatrié sur l'épaule ,il dut laisser tomber au sens propre du terme son petit amis au sol pour empoigner les passeports dans sa poche et les montrer à l'hotesse ,puis ensuite le rattraper fermement par l'avant-bras gauche et le laisser crouler derrière lui tout en se laissant emporter vers l'ouverture de l'avion

_bon voyage ! leur lança une hotesse ,ou plutôt gloussa-t-elle en détaillant Sasuke en lui montra d'un doigt taquin l'allée à suivre ,c'est bon , y avait pas non plus des virages, pensait-Sasuke

_et bonne annéééeee ! balança Naruto en croulant à moitié au sol toujours tiré par la poigne de l'Uchiwa ,l'hotesse lui jeta un regard surpris puis goguenard avant de tourner la tête et de s'occuper des autres passagers ,d'un bras et d'une force extrême et difficile , Sasuke tint d'un bras son amant tandis que de l'autre il fourguait son sac dans un des petits compartiments au dessus de lui ,il lâcha délicatement le blond sur son siège mais à la façon qu'eut le corps de Naruto à s'affaler sur son siège , il se félicita d'avoir choisis deux sièges en première classe , la au moins le petit blond pouvait gigoter et prendre toute la place qu'il voulait sans déranger le brun,enfin lui-même put se détendre calmement contre son dossier et observer silencieusement son amant somnoler contre le hublot rayé par les voyages et se mordant l'intérieur de la joue ,il se pencha lentement et maladroitement vers la petite joue rebondie teinté de rose de son petit blond pour y déposer doucement la petite marque humide qu'imprégnèrent ses lèvres sur sa peau, s'amusant à voir la peau du blond frissonné sous son baiser , il caressa tendrement sa joue et fit doucement tourner sa tête vers lui pour lui voler un innocent et discret baiser sans que Naruto ne bouge ou ne se réveille ,Sasuke laissa sa tête reposer alors contre le hublot en la surélevant quelque peu pour la caler contre un oreiller ,il sourit et se cala au fond de son siège ,les mains posé sur les accoudoirs en attendant le décollage de l'appareil qui fut annoncé dix minutes plus tard ,l'Uchiwa angoissa quelque peu lors du décollage ,ayant préalablement attaché la ceinture de son petit amis, il crut que celui-ci allait se réveiller en sentant lui-même ses oreilles siffler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se les débouchent par un soufflement de nez , pourtant son amoureux blond resta endormit toujours aussi paisiblement et profondément lorsque l'avion se stabilisa dans les airs

_14 heures..c'est long..se plaignit Sasuke en abaissant quelque peu son siège ,il se sentit soulagé en percevant le bruit de la seconde classe alors que la première se révélait absolument déserte..il s'endormit à son tour la main posé sur celle de son petit amis . 3 heures et demis plus tard ,ce fut la voie criarde d'une hotesse qui les informèrent que quelques secousses allaient perturber l'appareil ,Sasuke n'en prit même pas compte et s'apprêtait à retourner aux pays des songes en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à son blond ,histoire de s'assurer que celui-ci dormait toujours ..grossière erreur ,après avoir analyser l'image qu'il venait de voir de son amoureux , il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour remarquer avec horreur que son amant était recroquevillé sur lui-même ,la tête ballotant et des sanglots s'élevant clairement dans sa voie

_Na..qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
L'Uchiwa prit entre ses mains le visage ruisselants de son petit amis qui peinait à reprendre une respiration normale , des sifflements stridents s'élevaient d'entre ses dents et ses joues étaient gonflés par les larmes , Sasuke sentit enfin l'appareil commencer à se secouer et comprit enfin que non-seulement les effets des médicaments s'étaient dissipés ,mais aussi que Naruto commençait à faire une sérieuse crise d'angoisse..et Sasuke ne se voyait absolument pas faire du bouche à bouche au blond , non loin que l'idée pourrait lui déplaire , mais il souhaitait fortement eviter de le voir agoniser puis mourir sous ses yeux ,paniqué il voyait Naruto se blottir entre ses bras et respirer difficilement contre lui ,sa prise s'affirmant sur les vêtements qu'il avait agrippés ,le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il empoigna d'une douceur brutale le visage de son petit amis ,força le passage des lèvres du petit blond pour l'enrôler dans un magnifique tumulte de sensations explosives tout en essuyant de ses doigts les larmes versées contre ses joues . Naruto sentit avec merveille la langue de son Uchiwa venir caresser chaque recoins de sa cavité buccale avec tendresse tandis qu'il pointait timidement la sienne pour la laisser rencontrer un Sasuke impétueux et fougueux qui passait avec discrétion sa main par dessus son petit pull oranger ,le faisant délicieusement frissonner au contact de sa peau glacé ,des papillons apparurent simultanément dans le ventre du petit blond qui passa ses bras autour du cous de Sasuke ,aspirant avec envie ses lèvres l'une après l'autre pour reprendre encore une fois sa langue dans un suçotement exagéré ,haletant faiblement et mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieur tout en quémandant une nouvelle caresse fougueuse de son Uchiwa contre sa bouche ,il découvrit un agréable gout sucré qui imprégna ses lèvres par celle de son amant alors que leur langues dansaient et bataillaient avec envie l'une contre l'autre ,Naruto empoigna le col de Sasuke le faisant se renverser le long de son corps ,le brun sur le blond tout en continuant à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine,il empoigna ses épaules et les serra en percevant son bas-ventre commencer à chauffer sérieusement et son corps de parcourir de frissons d'envie , sa bouche l'attaqua sauvagement sous l'étonnement de Sasuke ,avec un plaisir malsain qui provoquait lui-même des flash de plaisir dans la tête du blondinet ,il relâcha avec difficulté les lèvres de Sasuke dans un gémissements longs et surtout rauque qui fit rougir l'Uchiwa qui s'amusait à déposer des baisers furtifs dans son cous..et pendant ses longues et délicieuse minutes allongé l'un sur l'autre à se chauffer en s'embrassant langoureusement ,les secousses passèrent et les hotesses rougirent en talonnant le long des rangées et en les apercevant toujours entrain de se faire des langoureuses papouilles , l'unique sons que l'on pouvait entendre était le doux bruit humide que pouvait effectuer la caresse buccale de la langue du petit blond contre celle de son son brun ..

Enfin, en sentant le muscle de sa bouche s'épuiser au fil de leur tendre échange ,Naruto repoussa avec difficulté et décevance son petit amis qui sentait une bosse commencer à prendre forme au fond de son boxer ,il se rassit contre son siège et lança un regard remerciant et à la fois gêné à son amoureux avant de s'allonger du mieux qu'il put le long de son siège pour laisser sa tête reposer sur ses genoux et s'endormir une fois de plus..  
en laissant son petits amis se rendormirent sur ses genoux , Sasuke tendit lentement son bras vers le petit volet du hublot et le remonta ,admirant tout en plongeant doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure du petit blond ,les collines déformées de nuages sombres par l'obscurité et la faible lumière rouge-oranger qui s'engouffrait parmi les montagnes de cotons volant ,l'Uchiwa n'avait vraiment aucune notion de quelle heure il pouvait être ,aussi bien en Amérique qu'en Europe , mais à en juger par la profonde obscurité du dehors ,la nuit était tombé depuis quelques temps ,il sentit la fatigue le reprendre et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller improvisé avec sa veste et sombra tout aussi profondément que son amoureux calé sur ses jambes.

4 bonnes heures plus tard ,Sasuke se réveilla avec un grognement sourd, il put se rendre compte que le poids de son petit blond avait disparus de ses genoux , ainsi que de son siège, en frottant frénétiquement ses yeux encore embués de sommeil tout en s'ébouriffant les mèches sombres qui bouchaient sa vue ,il prit une grande inspiration et s'étouffa les poumons alors que sa propre ceinture était serré au poing mort ,il la détacha rageusement en se prenant ensuite la tête entre ses paumes de mains..ses yeux papillonnèrent de fatigue et il pencha la tête dans l'allée pour tenter d'appercevoir son blondinet ,ou qu'il soit ,il sourit en le voyant arriver d'un pas titubant de la seconde classe ,apparemment revenant des toilettes et...le visage complètement rougis ? Sasuke continua de la fixer le sourcil levée alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses cotés ,le souffle tremblotant ,les joues gonflés et coloré d'un rouge clair,les pupilles dilatées , ainsi que les lèvres brillantes qui firent déglutir Sasuke .

_euh..naruto ?

Le blond le stoppa d'un geste de la main ,posant sa seconde main sur sa bouche pour rejeter la tête en arrière ,accentuant d'avantage le pivoine de ses joues et poussant un faible gémissement en retirant sa main et en rapprochant scrupuleusement ses genoux contre son torse de sorte à rester en boule contre lui-même ,le petit blond lança un regard suppliant à son petit amis brun qui ne comprenait absolument le comportement si..gêné, de Naruto .

_Sas..sasuke..j'..j'arrive pas à me calmer ..

_te calmer ? tu peux développer ?

_je..mon..merde !  
il pointa lentement du menton son entre-jambe dont l'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux en voyant une forme ressortir du tissus du jeans du petit blond

_mais..comment tu..

_je sais pas ! commença à paniquer Naruto , sa fait trois que je vais au toilette et j'arrive pas à la faire partir ! sa revient toujours !

_tu..tu as fait quelque chose ? ta manger ou bus quelque chose ?

_mais nan ! j'ai rien fait du tout ! j'ai juste repris de tes comprimés ,la !

_tu en as pris beaucoup ?

_au moins..3 ou 4 ..j'ai commencé à faire une crise alors j'en ai pris et sa ma assommé .

_et..tu n'arrives vraiment pas à te calmer ?

_mais non ! pleurnicha Naruto en appuyant sur sa malheureuse érection ,ce qui eu pour cause de le faire crier de douleur et de faire pouffer Sasuke

_mais rigola pas bordel ! s'énerva le blond en lui lançant un regard noir

_pff , sa t'apprendra aussi , réfléchis un peu avant d'agir ,depuis qu'on a acheté ces médocs je ne t'en ais donné qu'un ou deux ,si t'en prend trois ou quatre à la suite c'est sur que les effets secondaires vont se faire sentir ,baka .

_bon..et je fais quoi maintenant ? j'attends que sa passe ?

_humm..

_à chaque fois que je bouge..que je fais un mouvement..sa..sa repart ..

Sasuke regarda son amant d'un air songeur ,c'est vrai qu'il était assez mignon avec sa bouille toute inquiète mais le problème passait avant le détail de sa beauté ,il regarda sa montre et comprit qu'il ne restait qu'une petite heure avant que leur avion n'atterrisse pour faire escale , il soupira , jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'allée de siège vide puis fit se lever le petit blondinet d'une main .

_qu'est-ce tu fais ?

_je vais t'en débarrasser moi ..chuchota Sasuke d'un ton fière en se rapprochant de l'oreille du blond

_ah oui ? et tu peux m'expliquer comment ? demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment compris le double sens de ce qu'avait dit l'Uchiwa

_tu ne devines pas ? posa Sasuke rapprochant son corps de celui de Naruto , balançant doucement des hanches contre lui tout en soufflant et lapant lentement sa nuque couleur miel ..

_tu rigoles la ?! s'exclama Naruto en repoussant le brun , on va pas faire sa ici ?!

_idiot , on ne va pas le faire , je vais juste faire en sorte que sa s'en aille ..

_et on fait sa comment ? sur le siège comme sa ?!

_tu réfléchis pas vraiment ,pas vrai ?

_ta gueule ! Et répond merde !

_il n'y a qu'un seul endroit assez intime et approprié pour , et c'est les toilettes .

_tu te fous de moi la ?!

_tu as une meilleure idée ? Si tu veux tu peux rester assis et attendre que l'on descende de l'avion pour que tout le monde se rende compte que tu bandes en public ..  
Naruto se renfrogna et pinça la main de Sasuke qui s'était glissé dans son dos

_tu fais chier à toujours avoirs raison !

_je sais ,on peut y aller maintenant ?  
Naruto grommela mais se laissa tiré doucement par la main de Sasuke , bientôt les deux jeunes amants talonnèrent pour arriver le plus rapidement possible aux toilette se trouvant au fond de l'appareil , sous les regards éberlués et rieurs des passagers de la seconde classe qui tournèrent la tête lors de leur passage éclair, l'Uchiwa poussa littéralement son amant à l'intérieur tout en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui en percevant le regard méfiant d'une hotesse dans l'allée ,à peine se retourna-t-il pour faire face à son amoureux que celui-ci l'embrassait violemment et passait ses mains par dessus son tee-shirt à l'arrière ,Sasuke le poussa contre le siège des toilettes fermés pour l'obliger à s'y assoir et ainsi lui retirer sauvagement son léger pull pour ensuite s'accroupir et laper voluptueusement son tétons droit,le petit blond ne se gêna pas pour se laisser hoqueter par la douce caresse humide contre sa peau si délicate qui commençait à trembler et à se recouvrir de frissons de plaisir ,de sa main libre Sasuke entreprit de masser expertement son second tétons ce qui eut pour cause de le faire gémir longuement de plaisir ,il sentit enfin la chaleur de son érection commencer à le bruler agréablement à mesure que la bouche et les lèvres de Sasuke descendaient toujours le long de ses abdominaux ,il souffla le prénom de son amour en se mordant la lèvre , les dents du brun s'implantant doucement sur son tétons gauche cette fois ,y laissant une marque humide et rougeâtre ,il lança sa main devant sa bouche lorsque Sasuke engouffra voracement son bouton de chair pour le faire tournoyer dans un tumulte de plaisir , enroulant le bout de chair autour de sa langue pour l'aspirer d'une légère sucion et le mordiller avec tendresse ,il avait l'impression de se faire litteralement "manger" le torse et ce qui en pointait et franchement , sa ne lui déplaisait absolument pas ,la seconde main du brun continuait toujours à masser le second tétons qui commançait lui aussi à prendre une teinte vermeille ,Naruto se mordit les doigts cette fois en sentant la main de l'Uchiwa appuyer avec insistance sur sa virilitté ,son gémissement fut happé par les lèvres et la langue du brun qui eurent raison du petit blondinet ,chauffant un crans au dessus la bosse au fond de son sous-vêtement qui ne demandait qu'à évacuer le trop plein de pression ,dans un soupir de soulagement presque communs ,Naruto put entendre le cliquetis de sa ceinture qui commençait lentement à se dérouler de ses hanches et à laisser le passage à une main curieuse qui tira doucement sur le pans de boxer de Naruto pour en titiller la peau ,lentement les fin doigts de Sasuke redescendirent de plus en plus..encore plus..

_Monsieur ? Monsieur il faut retourner à votre place s'il-vous-plait ..  
Sasuke retira instinctivement sa main du bas de son amant à sa grande frustration ,lançant un regard noir vers la porte fermé d'ou à l'extérieur une petit hotesse toquait fébrilement à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse

_NAN ! y a personne ici ! beugla Naruto en passant les mains autour du cous de Sasuke

_mais tes cons ou quoi ? lui siffla l'Uchiwa en lui lançant un regard perplexe .

_ta gueule ! on fait quoi maintenant , chuchota Naruto qui se tortillait sur place ,une érection toujours lancé entre ses jambes

_Monsieur nous allons amorcé notre descente , je vous prie de retourner à votre place s'il-vous-plait .

_NON MAIS ELLE DECONNE LA ?! hurla Naruto dans un parfait japonais que ne saisis pas l'hotesse

_mais sa va pas de gueuler comme sa ?! lui grogna Sasuke en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche

_mais moi je sors pas comme sa ! ordonna Naruto en désignant d'un coup de tête son entre-jambe

_et on va pas rester ici jusqu'à l'atterrissage ! rétorqua Sasuke

_Egoiste !

_on va courir jusqu'à notre siège , et personne ne nous..ne te verras .

_je vais te tuer ! menaça Naruto  
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Naruto repassait son tee-shirt le long de son torse ,le brun déverrouilla la porte ,et, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à l'hotesse , il empoigna les doigts de son petit amis pour courir comme un dingue jusqu'à leur place ou ils s'y effondrèrent ,essoufflés .  
Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amant , mauvaise idée puisque le seul paysage qu'il put récolté fut celui du poing de Naruto qui frappait durement sa joue ..

_putain..maugréa Sasuke en se tenant la joue ,pas vraiment surpris de la réaction du blondinet

_sale con , t'es content de toi maintenant ! on atterrit dans même pas 20 minutes et je me retrouves à bander comme un malade à cause de toi !

_au moins t'arrives toujours à bander , c'est d'jà sa ..

_mais je vais te faire l'autre joue ,connard !

_on en serait pas la si t'avais pas pris plus de deux comprimés , crétin !

_si tu m'avais précisé qui fallait en prendre que deux ,sa serait pas arrivé !

_tiens ..c'est marrant ..

_quoi ?!

_quand on s'engueule , toublie ta phobie .

_mais tes con ou quoi ?

_quoi .

_abrutis .

_crétin .

_emmerdeur .

_gueulard .

_coincé du cul !

_...

_ah ! tu dis plus rien la !

_parle pas aux cons ..sa les rend intelligent .

_je t'emmerde !

Sasuke sourit , s'approcha du cou de son gueulard d'amant pour l'embrasser sous sa surprise , Naruto se recula vivement et lui lança un regard noir

_t'inquiète pas , chuchota Sasuke en se plaquant contre lui , le collant contre le hublot , dès que l'on aura atterrit ,on ira au toilette..et pas que pour te débarrasser de sa ..il embrassa chastement son amant avant de se rassoir tranquillement alors que le blondinet le fixait d'un air indécis..

A suivre ...


	16. Joker

Dans sa jeunesse , Naruto n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de force ,que ce soit dans les bras , les jambes et toutes les autres parties dotées de tissus musculaires sous sa peau si parfaitement bronzé ,sa musculatures ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressés, vers ses débuts de collège la peau lui restait sur les os d'une allure si pitoyable que certaines filles de sa classe lui lançait des regards dégoûtés et effrayés en voyant ses maigres petits avant-bras se tendre pour lancer la balle durant l'heure de sport ,ou se lever pour tourniller et écrire frénétiquement lors de ses interrogations au tableau ,son oncle lui-même devenus depuis bien longtemps son responsable familial , s'était rendu compte du manque de virilité que pouvait démontré son fin petit corps de 11 ans lorsqu'il était à découvert plutôt qu'envelopper sous ses épais pull de coton ou jean large et l'avait poussé à épaissir son régime alimentaire .

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses hormones commencèrent à le travailler sérieusement, qu'il put jeter un regard effaré devant le squelette ambulant qu'il pouvait représenter dessapés de ses vêtements ,et lors de sa première rencontre avec Hinata , il s'était grandement félicité de s'être remis activement au sport bien avant la fin du lycée ...à cette époque le petit blondinet fut un garçonnet ,puis un adolescent qui découvrit les péripéties que pouvait endurer comme transformation son corps ,à cette époque le regard féminins pouvait tant le faire sourire que bouder ...à cette époque les petites boutades masculines dans les vestiaires de la piscine ne lui donnaient qu'envie de rire ...à cette époque il ne voyait pas le regard timide ,mais noir de sentiments confus que pouvait lui dévouer un autre petit garçons au corps beaucoup plus développer que le sien , aux yeux sombres et mystérieux qui faisait toujours autant chavirer le coeur des fillettes de sa classe ,il ne s'était jamais imaginé les mains imaginaires que pouvait tendre ce petit garçons bruns vers lui et l'appeler silencieusement ,muettement de tout ces coups d'oeil furtifs mais remplis de pensées surprenante, comment aurait-il pu ,il n'avait que 11 ans à cet époque..il n'était qu'un gamin qui découvrait les prémices du physique et tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet époque c'était les parties de foot et les bagarres échangés entre copains,rien d'autres ne lui importait que de s'amuser .

Et même maintenant , alors que les mains puissantes de Sasuke plaquaient ses poignets contre son dossier de siège ,il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'après tant d'effort fournis à développer musculairement son corps ,il ne puisse repousser qu'avec tant de faciliter qu'avait l'Uchiwa à se plaquer langoureusement contre lui ,la poigne qu'il exerçait contre lui...tout ces petits souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire lorsque ses lèvres se firent mordiller goulûment par celle du brun..à cet instant Sasuke souris , lui aussi sentait des souvenirs profond remontés instinctivement ,il se souvenait encore de la fois ou son amour de blond s'était plein de ses muscles si dégonflés dans les vestiaires des garçons ,il se souvenait du regards tendre qu'il avait lancé en détaillant son corps maigrelet dont il avait tant eu envie de prendre et de serrer dans ses bras cette fois la ,il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre d'œillades qu'il avait pu accorder à ce petit blondinet qui se plaignait de son si petit corps ,il lui en avait accorder tellement , tellement trop , tellement trop peu..

mais maintenant il était sure d'une chose , ce qu'il vivait présentement avec celui dont il était fous depuis presque 10 ans ,était encore plus tendre et intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses désirs les plus inimaginables...en serrant contre lui le torse et la tête de Naruto contre son corps et ses lèvres ,il se sentait enfin pleinement heureux et amoureux et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé sa place à n'importe qui , pour rien au monde il n'aurait gâché ces 9 ,10 ans d'attente dans l'ombre à espérer un jour guetter le moindre regard de celui aimé .Sasuke aurait même pu être d'accord sur la suggestion de Naruto ,même après tant d'années à muscler sa peau , il n'en était pas moins beaucoup moins fort que Sasuke , et sa , l'Uchiwa jubilait en le sachant et en profitait pleinement ,comme en ce moment en forçant son petit amis à garder ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes ou en décalant sa bouche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer de chaudes et langoureuse provocations , le tout sous les plaintes et grognements du blondinet qui tentait de repousser tant bien que mal le corps puissant plaqué avec envie contre lui ,ce fut donc naturel que la main du brun s'égare avec joie sur le torse du blondinet , se délectant du touché frais et fin que pouvait lui donner la caresse des doigts de Sasuke contre sa peau ,il se mordit la lèvre et dans un intense effort de concentration , repoussa violemment le brun contre l'accoudoir tandis que lui même se reculait contre son hublot .

_tu..fais vraiment exprès..souffla Naruto en s'essuyant le coins de la bouche

_bien sur ,positiva le brun en souriant de toute ses dents ,j'en peux plus d'attendre jusqu'à l'atterrissage !

_Obsédé .

_j'te signale que sa fait depuis l'enterrement qu'on a rien fait ! Pas un caleçon enlevé ni de préliminaires sérieuses !

_va falloir que t'apprennes à vivres comme sa mon ptit enfoiré ..

_hun hun , tu peux parler avec l'érection que tu t'es faites ..  
il appuya doucement du plat de la main contre l'entre-jambe du blondinet qui émit un grognement sourd avant de repousser fébrilement son petit amis .

_arrête..  
Sasuke se reposa sur son siège et soupira d'un air exaspéré ,il ne rendit aucun des regards curieux que lui lançaient son petit amis qui finalement s'avachit sur le petit hublot pour contempler le ciel sombre qui commençait à scintiller des lumières de la ville d'Atlanta . Naruto boucha ses oreilles et attendit patiemment que l'avion descende de plus en plus , les deux garçons s'accrochèrent difficilement à leurs accoudoirs lorsque les roues dérapèrent sourdement sur l'asphalte de la piste d'atterrissage ..l'appareil enfin arrêter et le signal de détachement des ceintures allumés , Sasuke lança un regard de défis à son amant ..ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps .

Assis sur son siège ,Itachi triturait frénétiquement les fin petits doigts de sa promise assise à ses cotés ,agacé de son manège répété elle retira sa main et déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa joue ..l'Uchiwa était très tendu à l'idée de revoir son petit frère perdu de vue depuis maintenant 4 ans..un sourire réconfortant de sa bien-aimé l'aida à se détendre et il se leva pour s'approcher de la vitre renforcé face à lui et regarder le Corsaire d'ou son cadet devait descendre ,il pouvait apercevoir en plissant des yeux des silhouettes s'activer en son sein en passant devant les hublots ,dans sa tête , l'ainée essayait de se rappeler du souvenir du visage de Naruto , pour lui le petit Naruto dont son frère avait été amoureux durant toutes ses années de collège et de lycée , ne lui apparaissait que comme un gamin maigrelet et blond ,aussi vif qu'une pile électrique et rayonnant de bonheur..il ne parvenait pas à se donner une autre image que ce petit garçon de 12 ans qui maintenant en avait 21 ..il soupira en entendant aux haut-parleurs l'ouverture de l'avion arrivé et se rassit sur son siège , quelques minutes plus tard les premiers passagers descendus passaient la porte pour se diriger vers leur prochaine porte d'embarquement et d'autres vers la sortis , patiemment il scruta du regard à la recherche de deux tignasses blondes et foncés ,lorsque enfin il les aperçut il donna un coup de coude à Yuuki qui se leva à son tour ,elle le retint d'un bras en percevant le regard précipité et chaud qu'arborait Sasuke à courir rapidement avec la main de son petit amis dans la sienne ..vers les plus proches toilettes .

_Je crois qu'on vas les déranger si on les accueille maintenant ,souffla-t-elle en fixant Itachi qui les regardait, surpris qu'il ne les ait même pas aperçus .

Ce que l'ainée Uchiwa ne savait pas , c'est que Naruto avait parfaitement reconnus le grand-frère de son petit amis ,et maintenant un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres pendant que Sasuke s'empressait de le soulever par le fessier et le plaquer contre la porte d'ouverture ..le blondinet sourit en sentant la bouche du brun suçoter d'un souffle chaud sa nuque ,ainsi que son bassin rouler contre le sien en encerclant ses jambes autour de lui..une idée sadique prend maintenant une ampleur intégrale dans son cerveau , une idée qu'il avait depuis son "petit problème" ,dont la résolution avait..empirer la chose dans les toilettes de l'avion ..il comptait bien faire payer à son petit amis ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ..il sentit sa peau frissonner de plaisir alors qu'il penchait la tête pour laisser champ libre à l'Uchiwa qui continuait de bécoter chaudement sa nuque ,fermant les yeux et souriant sadiquement ,il balança des reins contre ceux de son amant pour "tâter" l'érection satisfaite qui avait put naitre dans la bas-ventre de Sasuke,il enroula ses bras autour de son cous et laissa un gémissement exagéré lui échapper ,un frémissement secoua le corps du brun dont la fierté se gonfla encore plus ..soudain il rouvrit les yeux en sentant les jambes du blondinet enroulées autour de lui descendre doucement et se reposer debout au sol , il releva la tête et scruta le regard goguenard que lui lançait le blondinet ..et enfin il comprit ,dans une stupeur totale il vit son amant le repousser tranquillement et déverrouiller la porte des toilettes ,il plaqua sa main contre l'érection de Sasuke et lui chuchota très fièrement :

_tu ne vas quand même pas dire bonjour à ton frère avec "sa" en vue , Sasuke ?!  
Il se recula et se faufila lentement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , s'épelant des lèvres clairement le mot "vengeance" avant de refermer la porte derrière lui ..  
En voyant son petit amis disparaitre derrière la porte , les yeux toujours écarquillés ,il se tourna et s'adossa au lavabo en fixant son visage quelque peu suant et la bosse déformant son pantalon ,un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il n'abatte son poing contre le marbre .

_je vais le ..grinçât-il en fixant d'un air noir la porte ,il se résolut à retourner dans une des cabines fou de rage ,et s'occuper "personnellement" de son "problème" .

_Naruto , comme tu as grandis ! S'exclama Itachi en donnant une tapette amicale sur l'épaule du blondinet ,il lui sourit de toute ses dents et se présenta à la nouvelle femme de l'Uchiwa dont il avait déjà fait la connaissance , travaillant dans le même café que tenait son tuteur, dans sa tête Naruto pouffa en détaillant la magnifique jeune femme , les Uchiwas devaient tous faire une fixation sur les blonds aux yeux bleus .

_et ou est Sasuke ? Demanda Yuuki , je vous ai vus entrer ensemble dans les toilettes .

_il arrive , Naruto donna un regard furtif en arrière ,se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait son petit amis lorsqu'il l'avait planté, une érection bien dégagé dans son entrejambe , il règle un petit problème et il nous rejoint .  
Itachi acquiesça en essayant d'effacer l'idée du dit "problème"

_mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Demanda le blondinet en passant une main dans sa tignasse

_nous aussi nous allons au mariage de Konohamaru , seulement une certaine personne , n'a pas réussis à se réveiller et nous avons manqué notre vol , Itachi lança un regard accusateur sur la blonde qui se tortillait en souriant ,nous avons pris un taxi pour venir jusqu'à Atlanta et prendre un vol direct jusqu'à Paris .

_ahaha , c'est vraiment pas de chance , rigola Naruto ,pensant que le hasard faisait parfois bien des choses

_la porte d'embarquement va bientôt s'ouvrir , Sasuke sait laquelle c'est pas vrai ? Il n'aura qu'à nous y rejoindre , votre avion faisait escale et vous devez en prendre un autre à ce que ma expliqué Sasuke ?

_oui c'est sa , allez y , je vous y rejoint je dois aller acheter quelque médocs .  
Naruto laissa le jeune couple se diriger vers un second couloir , s'arrête pour demander à une hotesse ou pourrait se trouver la plus proche pharmacie et s'y rendit en ricanant intérieurement ,toute sa vie il se remémorerait le visage déconfit par la surprise qu'avait eu Sasuke ,il pourrait même en rire à gorge déployé ,mais se retint et acheta rapidement une nouvelle plaquette de ses calmants ,lorsqu'il aperçut le couple assit tranquillement sur leur siège à attendre , il ne fut pas surpris de voir un Sasuke tremblant de rage assis une jambe l'une sur l'autre en fixant Naruto d'un rictus très très mauvais , le blondinet déglutit mais ne se voila pas la face .

_apparemment tu as vite réglé ton problème , Sasuke , chuchota le blondinet en s'imposant sur ses genoux ,Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son torse et rapprocha à son tour sa bouche de son oreille

_attend toi à subir les conséquences , siffla-t-il , de très lourde conséquences  
Naruto frissonna et se dégagea doucement des bras de son petit amis , il s'assit alors au coté de Yuuki et engagea la conversation vivement , ravis de voir que la jeune femme débordait autant d'énergie que lui et était loin d'être insociable .

_euh..vous vous êtes engueulé toi et lui , chuchota Itachi en se penchant vers son cadet

t'inquiète pas ,rien de sérieux ...pour l'instant ,grinça Sasuke en ne lâchant pas du regard son amant qui continuait a rigoler à gorge déployé sous une boutade de la blonde .Itachi n'insista pas mais sourit , il avait pu voir une réelle passion émaner des yeux de son petit frère lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler de Naruto ,ses sentiments et ses jours passés à l'observer en petit garçon timide , cet amour et passion avait tellement grandis qu'il pourrait presque croire que son cadet soit jaloux de quoi que ce soit qui puisse approcher son amoureux blond . Il était quand même heureux pour lui d'avoir enfin pu obtenir ce qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années , et le feeling avait l'air de bien passé entre eux d'après la réaction qu'avait eu Naruto en s'approchant de son petit amis .

15 minutes plus tard, les deux descendants Uchiwa et leur amour(e)s respectifs s'installait tranquillement pour 7 heures de vol non-stop , Naruto pensa aussi plus judicieux de s'assoir en compagnie de Yuuki sur sa gauche ,laissant Itachi sur sa droite et Sasuke au coté de son frère , tous les 4 placés sur une rangée du milieu , Naruto soupira de soulagement en se sentant en quelque sorte "sauvé" de la fureur de son petit amis et continua de discuter activement avec peut-être sa futur belle-soeur (ohhh XD) .

_euh..je penserais qu'il se mettrait plutôt à coté de toi , chuchota Itachi à son cadet

_t'inquiète pas je te dis , il valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit placé comme sa , siffla Sasuke en dévérouillant sa tablette et y poser son livre

_Sa fait plaisir de te voir comme sa , lui dit Itachi en fermant les yeux contre le dossier de son siège

_comment sa "comme sa" ?

_bah heureux ,amoureux ..  
Sasuke laissa son regard plongé dans le vide puis le baissa

_ouais .  
Naruto passa son temps à dormir et à délirer ouvertement par les effets secondaires de ses calmants ,Sasuke eu un peu de mal à le calmer et se résigna à l'assommer finalement ,les deux couples épuisé par le décalage horaire arrivèrent à Paris vers les 6 heures du matin , ils galérèrent pour trouver un taxis et ensuite arriver à la maison familial des Hyuugas qui se trouvait en plein centre-ville ,Itachi se souvenant des instructions que lui avait donné la mère de Hanabi ne fut pas surpris en découvrant le logis complètement désert , l'Uchiwa répartis chacune des chambres et chacun s'effondra lourdement dans le sommeil à peine allonger sur son lit .

Naruto se réveilla le premier , toujours habillé au coté de Sasuke qui avait retiré son tee-shirt , silencieusement il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadrant de sa montre et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir une heure tardive , "18h45".  
Il se changea dans la salle de bain studieuse et descendit lentement les marches du premier étages une à une en détaillant du regard les murs ainsi que leur décoration , il fit le tour de chacune des pièces du rez de chaussé déjà très grand ,mais laissa tomber l'idée d'explorer le premier et deuxième étages , alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé à l'ancienne du salon, un bruit étouffé lui parvint du vestibule et il avança sur la pointe des pieds, le poing fermé ,il tourna lentement la tête et s'exclama de joie en reconnaissant un Kiba trempé jusqu'aux os qui reposait tranquillement sa parka sur le porte manteau, l'Inuzuka manqua un battement de coeur lorsque son meilleure amis lui sauta dessus pour lui souhaiter "sois disant" la bienvenue .

_mais depuis quand tes la ? Lui demanda le brun

_depuis 6 heures du mat , Itachi et sa femme dorment au premier tout comme Sasuke , et toi ,tu ne devais pas être avec Shino ?

_je suis arrivé depuis 3 jours , Shino et Temari prenaient un autre avions qui vient tout juste d'arriver, j'ai préféré rentrer par le temps qu'il fait ,ils ont dit qu'il prendront un taxis pour venir ..

_et ou est la famille ?

_Konohamaru est partis chercher son costume et Hanabi sa robe , autant te dire que c'est pas celle que tu peux voir dans les vrais mariages catholiques . Quand aux parents , je crois qu'ils sont à l'hôtel .

_à l'hotel ?

_ouais .

_mais euh..ils y font quoi ?

_franchement..je préfère même pas savoir .

Naruto le laissa passer le vestibule et s'assoir sur le canapé ou il s'était avachis quelques instants plus tôt

_au faite , continuât Kiba , tu viens à l'enterrement de vie de garçons de Konohamaru ?

_un enterrement de vie de garçons ?

_ouais , la teuf ,des nanas et tout le business .

_mais c'est pas Shino qui t'intéresse ?

_en entendant de conclure , je me lâche , je suis bi mon vieux .

_ah ouais c'est vrai ..

_tu veux venir ?

_pourquoi pas , je vais demander à Sasuke s'il veut venir .

_mff.. si ce mec s'amène il vas nous voler la vedette .

_c'est quand ?

_ce soir .

_ok mais à quel heure ?

_mhh..on se casse d'ici à 21h30 à ce qu'il ma dit .  
_je te préviens ,il est hors de question que je boives !

_mais ouais t'inquiètes pas ! De plus si Sasuke vient y auras pas de soucis pour toi ..

_je pige pas ce que tu veux dire ..

_bah mon vieux avec ta dégaine , tu auras bien besoin d'un garde du corps pour te protéger de toutes ces nanas ..et puis Sasuke a l'air d'un mec plutôt réglos si tu vois ce que je veux dire , contrairement à toi il ne doit pas ingurgiter des litres d'alcool pour ensuite se donner un spectacle sur la piste ..

_ah ouais ! Ricana le blond , comme avec le pantalon ?!  
Kiba leva des yeux horrifiés et le fixa , Naruto baissa les yeux en s'excusant rapidement ,sa avait été un souvenir très..traumatisant pour son meilleure amis..en reparler c'était vouer un culte à Satan ..

Kiba soupira de frustration et sortit une cigarette de sa poche , il la rangea tout aussi rapidement en remontant son regard sur la visage du blondinet , tant qu'il y avait sa présence il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans ses bouffées drogués ..  
Naruto se leva en indiquant au brun qu'il partait réveiller son petit amis, lui laissant le plaisir de pouvoir cette fois ressortir son petit trésor ,l'allumer et en tirer une bouffée avec envie ,laissant sa bouche formée un rond pour souffler et hoqueter légèrement pour en faire sortir des ronds de fumés parfait, il sourit .

Sasuke rêvait , et pour une fois il rêvait de quelque chose qui lui plaisait , quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup ,ou naturellement Naruto était présent ,mais d'une manière bien particulière ,décrire ce qui se passait dans ce rêve serait une atteinte à la dignité de notre cher blondinet , à la place on peut plutôt dire qu'il n'était pas debout ,avait du mal à parler correctement et devait avoir une sacrée fièvre pour transpirer autant ,ainsi qu'un sérieux mal de ventre pour se tordre de la sorte ..oui c'était la version qu'il aurait fallu sortir si Naruto avait demandé un peu plus de détail ..malheureusement pour l'Uchiwa le rêve ne se termina pas comme il le souhaita et il grogna rauquement en sentant son épaule se balancer légèrement puis un peu plus fort à mesure que ses plaintes prenaient du volume, il se retourna violemment et se redressa maladroitement , clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et grimaçant ,il ébouriffa ses cheveux en voyant une image flous devant lui et attendit de s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de reconnaitre Naruto, il secoua la tête et la replongea dans son oreiller

_Sasukeee , debout !

_mmhhhhh..

_tu veux sortir ce soir ?

_mhhgniagnieur ?

_quoi ?

_zel heure ?

_21h30 environs ..

_..faire quoi ?

_allez à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Konohamaru , tu t'entendras bien avec lui !

Sasuke commençait à se rendormir doucement quand une phrase du blond le frappa de plein fouet ,le fit se redresser en un éclair :

_c'est pas grave si tu veux pas venir , j'essayerais de pas trop boire ..et puis j'espère que Konohamaru n'aura pas choisis un bar trop fréquenté par des filles..enfin..

Mais comme l'avait dit et prédit Kiba , un Naruto qui essaye de ne "pas trop boire" , sa n'existe pas , soit il a bu , soit il a trop bu , dans les deux cas il tient rarement sur ses jambes tout seul , le brun se lève d'un coup et se précipite à la salle de bain , Naruto tourna son poignet et sourit en fixant le petit cadran lumineux : 19:35, à travers le battant de la porte il expliqua à Sasuke qu'il sortait pour la demis-heure rejoindre le futur mariés avant de redescendre et de demander l'adresse exacte du tailleur ou devait se rendre le blondinet , il s'y rendit à pied et ne fut pas étonné de ne trouver personne dans la boutique avant de s'y enfoncer un peu plus et de trouver un jeune homme faisant presque sa taille sur un tabouret ,les cheveux autant désordonnés que les siens de sa même couleur noisettes et de ses petits yeux foncés , entourés de trois ou quatre hommes qui prenaient moultes mesure sur son corps pour y déposer des bout de tissus divers ,lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant , il hurla et sauta de son tabouret pour se précipiter sur son amis , le serrant dans ses bras et en hurlant de douleur sous les aiguilles qui le piquèrent par les bouts de tissus encore accrochés sur lui...avec l'âge il était vrais qu'il avait bien grandis et avec développé un charme assez visible , c'était ce que pensait Naruto et il confirma lorsqu'il le vit se pavaner un peu devant lui en se vantant de son marriage si proche ,naturellement il lui présenta ses condoléances que Naruto remercia d'un pauvre sourire ,ils discutèrent chaleureusement une petite heure de tout et de rien , Konohamaru beaucoup de son prochain mariage avec sa futur petite femme , et Naruto très peu de sa profonde et soudaine relation avec Sasuke , une remarque de son amis le frappa alors qu'il lui parlait de son petit amis :

_je suis quand même impressionné , c'est vrai qu'Hinata vient tout juste de nous quitter , mais..comment dire..tu es..plus amoureux que lorsque tu étais avec elle..je dirais peut-être encore plus que moi avec Hanabi ..  
Konohamaru avait sourit amicalement devant le regard surpris de Naruto ..le blondinet se savait attiré très très fortement par l'Uchiwa , mais ne se serait jamais déclarer ouvertement amoureux de lui ,enfin..il l'était peut-être un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu ..tellement peu au point de le planter dans les toilettes avec une érection entre les jambes ? Naruto n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre à cette remarque et avait légèrement hoché la tête avant que Konohamaru ne reprenne la discutions sur son prochain mariage . Ils s'étaient quitté une petite demis-heure avant le rendez-vous indiqué devant un club très branché , en revenant à la maison familial ,Naruto trouva Kiba toujours affalé sur son canapé avec ses écouteurs planté dans ses oreilles , secouant la tête aux rythmes de la musique :

_qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? Lui demanda Naruto en lui retirant un écouteur

_du pop .

_du pop ? C'est le rock des pédés sa !

_hum..donc tu veux un écouteur ?

_hein ? Mais je suis pas pédé moi !

_dit-il en ayant couché avec un homme ..

_je suis pas pédé jte dis ! Je choisis les personnes qui me plaisent selon des critères , mes critères !

_alors si Sasuke avait été une femme ,tu aurais aussi couché avec ?

_évidemment ! C'est méthodique ! les hommes ne m'intéressent pas autant que les femmes , mais Sasuke est la personne qui me plait ,il aurait pu avoir 50 balais ou être une femme , il m'aurait quand même attiré , peu importe ..

_ce que tu es entrain de me dire , c'est qu'au final ,il n'y a que Sasuke qui t'intéresse vraiment ?

_exactement ! C'est comme si Hinata avait été un mec , elle..enfin il m'aurait aussi attiré !

_c'est pas clair ton affaire ..enfin le princip c'est quand fait il n'y est que Sasuke qui puisse te faire réellement de l'effet ..

_d'ailleurs il est ou Sasuke ?

_depuis que tes partis il est resté enfermé dans sa salle de bain , je suis allé jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère et sa nana et il pionce toujours ..on leur laissera un mot sur la porte pour leur dire ou on est..on se barre dans à peine 15 minutes , tu comptes sortir comme sa ?

Kiba jeta un regard hautain à la chemise brunâtre de Naruto

_et toi alors ?

_t'inquiète pas pour moi , mais fait toi un peu plus ...comment dire..."glamour" ,avec Ton mec à tes cotés , il va falloir que tu rivalises sérieusement question style et sex appeal ..donne toi à fond pour lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux en mettre plein la vue

_je rêve ..je reçois des conseils d'un mec qui n'est même pas capable de conclure !

_hein hein , tu verras sa va te servir !

_pff

Naruto soupira et tira la langue à son meilleur amis avant de remonter à sa chambre , farfouillant dans ses affaires il se rendit enfin compte que la moitié des vêtements emportés appartenaient à Sasuke , il choisit de s'enfiler un levi's bleu foncé tombant sur ses hanches et dévoilant son caleçon noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche courte quel que peut bouffant ,appartenant à Sasuke , noir avec une inscription fine et quelque peu satanique très peu lisible en son centre: "angel" , Naruto n'y fit pas attention et l'enfila rapidement en nouant ensuite ses baskets ,face au miroir il ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et retira ses lentilles de contatcs alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait ,il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux alors que Sasuke en sortait en le fixant très fière de son petit effet ..

A suivre ...


	17. Adorable person

Après avoir su qu'il n'aurait décidément rien dans les muscles s'il ne faisait rien pour y remédier ,Naruto s'était tout aussi rendu compte que se mettre du maquillage noir grossier sur les paupières et la bordure des yeux pouvaient s'avérer très différent de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer en particulier porter par des hommes..et que cela pouvaient leur aller diablement et les mettre sournoisement en valeur, principalement les plus jeunes de 20 ans et surtout assez bien foutus ,naturellement lui-même avait déjà essayé ,poussé par son second plus proche amis Neji qui l'avait grandement aidé , pour ensuite le traîner dans un bar ou s'était agglutiné hommes comme femmes autour de lui dans l'obsession de son regard clair cerné de noir et piaillant la seule et même volonté de lui offrir un verre ,ce jour la il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de venir non seulement maquillé mais aussi habillé par les mêmes soins ,qui avait d'ailleurs minutieusement choisis la tenus portée..aggravant grandement son cas , passant au statut de "jolie minois" à celui de "proie indispensable" ..cela avait été la seul et unique fois ou non seulement il avait faillit un nombre incalculable de fois se faire violer ,mais aussi la seule fois ou il se laissait relooké par les bon soins du Hyuuga..comme il avait soufflé de bonheur le jour ou Neji avait rencontré Shikamaru et avait eu le coup de foudre..enfin il le libérerait de son harcèlement à le voir porter ses choix vestimentaires un peu trop provoquant...c'était une des plus grande bénédictions qu'avait put apporté leur couple ..en ce qui le concernait.

Il avait donc déjà porté du maquillage ,naturellement pas le même que les minettes de sa classe , avec le fard à paupière légèrement bleuté surplombé de celui bordeaux , le teins coloré foncé ou pâle et la bouche luisante et brillante de gloss ou pulpeuse et saillante de rouge à lèvre noirs ou pourpre ..ce qu'il avait porté ce jour la avait accentué la bestialité caché au fin fond de son corps ,ressortis grandement par ses pupilles dilatés par la fatigue et l'alcool ,sérieusement si Neji n'avait pas été la..et grandement aidé par Sasuke qui par un magnifique hasard se retrouvait dans les parages ,il aurait passé quelques jours à l'hôpital pour fulgurante brûlure sur l'arrière du fessier .

D'ailleurs la réaction de Sasuke vis à vis de sa "transformation" d'une nuit avait toujours suscité un grand intérêt au blondinet ,sous son masque glacial de neutralité , impassible au peuple l'entourant, d'un regard ennuyant sur ce qui l'entourait et donnant un soudaine intérêt pour une seule et unique même personne qui le faisait se dandiner sur place lorsqu'il l'avait dans son collimateur ,quelle pensée , quelle idée avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit en le voyant pour la première fois les yeux cerclés finement de noir ainsi que sa tenus plastifiant son corps de toute part , ne se gênant pas pour divulguer en transparence ses courbes . Sa donne quoi un Uchiwa, lorsqu'il voit la personne qu'il désire ardemment le plus au monde , devenir un véritable appel au viol tout timide et se tortillant sur place..sa donne un Sasuke brûlant et égocentrique sur la piste de danse , se collant sans ménagement sur la seule "espèce" physique lui plaisant à savoir une blonde pulpeuse aux yeux bleus ciel ,ravis de se voir palper par un Apollon de son espèce, un Sasuke qui malheureusement l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool se laisse facilement entraîné aux chambre de l'étage pour s'y épuiser à souhait en ayant toujours pour seule vision stimulante celle d'un Naruto se trémoussant sur place ,des gouttes de sueurs roulant contre ses épaules ainsi que ses joues ,faisant légèrement couler le fard à paupière..sa devait surement être un des plus grand fantasmes de Sasuke de pouvoir voir son petit amis se déhancher devant lui , habillé aussi chaudement que cette fois ci , et le maquillage diablement provoquant..

Alors est-ce que Sasuke tenterait de se venger ,là face à un Naruto abasourdis par sa tenue et souriant fièrement de l'effet magique donné ?

Quelle réaction peut donc avoir notre crétin de blond face à un Sasuke les yeux plongé dans le noir du crayons ,les cheveux recoiffer en bataille sur son crâne et tiré haut sur l'arrière grâce aux gels ,le débardeur gris pâle effilé collant à son torse bombé et le sosie d'une jeans noir d'encre que portait Naruto à une exception prêt , celle de donner encore plus de ressors à ses cuisses parfaitement musclés et fines ?  
Naruto ne sait pas ou donner la tête , la tenue de son amant conclus à son maquillage si parfait le fait revenir 4 voir 5 ans en arrière , il se souvient encore de toutes ses têtes tournés vers lui qui le dévoraient du regard , dévorait ses formes nus sous leurs oeils avides ,si lui avait tant suscité d'attention , Sasuke allait carrément se faire embarqué ,il déglutit alors que son petit amis s'avançait doucement vers lui , le regard grisant d'envie ,il se figea dans un sourire chaud et d'une main attrapa sa hanche droite et de l'autre passa sa main contre sa nuque et l'attira contre lui et happa sa bouche langoureusement ,le blondinet ne se retint pas de soupirer sourdement et de s'accrocher au cous de son amoureux pour ensuite le laisser lui bécoter agréablement le cous ,et comme il l'aimait quand son petit amis avait encore la bouche froide et frissonnante contre sa peau se déposer en de multiples baisers sur son cous ,il recula un peu et fixa son amoureux toujours aussi beau

_mm..j'adore te voir porter mes vêtements , souffla Sasuke en mordillant son oreille ,mais j'adore encore plus lorsque tu les retire ..

_hum...il faut dire que toi non plus tu n'es pas mal..maquillé et habillé..de la sorte

_tu veux..plutôt dire canon sur tout les bords ..

_quel modestie !

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue

_et..n'es-tu pas fière en sachant que tout cela t'appartiens ? demanda-t-il en grignotant du bout de la langue ses lèvres

_sa m'appartiens ? ... tu m'appartiens ?

_mm..tout comme toi..

_tss..  
Naruto le repoussa gentiment et passa la porte de leur chambre sous le sourire de l'Uchiwa qui le suivit , ils descendirent et claquèrent la porte accompagné d'un Kiba qui maugréait le fait que Sasuke allait leur voler la vedette ,fringué comme il était ..

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua ,le petit couples à l'étage soupira de bonheur et Itachi pu enfin se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de sa chère et tendre ,lui retirant lentement son petit pull et la laisser enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ensuite s'attaquer à coup de suçons à sa nuque si tendre et douce contre sa bouche , se gorgeant de ses petits soupirs de contentement ,il l'embrassa amoureusement et replaça une petite mèche blonde derrière son oreille

_dit moi..haleta Yuuki alors qu'Itachi continuait à embrasser son cous pour ensuite descendre sur sa poitrine , ou..est-ce qu'ils sont partis..ton frère et Naruto ?

_j'en sais rien..surement sortis quelque part ..

_et..sa ne te ..t'inquiète pas ?

_non..répondit Itachi en dégrafant doucement son soutien-gorge , il est grand il sait se débrouiller ..

_tu n'as pas peur..qu'il ne rentre pas de la nuit ?

_on s'en fout , grogna Itachi en déboutonnant le jean de la blonde

_attend..Ita..je veux savoir un truc avant ..

_quoi ?

_maintenant que..qu'on est marié..qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_qu'est-ce que je veux ?

_pour..notre avenir..tu avais dit que pour toi..je représentais tout ..à la fois ton amour et ta famille ..

_oui .

_et bien..est-ce qu'il n'y avait que moi dans..cette famille ?  
Itachi la regarda d'un air perplexe

_Yuu..je ne te suis pas vraiment la ..

_maintenant qu'on est marié..je veux passer à autre chose ..  
Itachi écarquilla les yeux

_tu te prend déjà un amant ?

_hein ? mais non idiot ! je veux..rahh..merde tes vraiment un mec toi !

_encore heureux !

_je ne veux pas de sa , s'énervât-elle en brandissant le préservatif posé à ses cotés

_ahhhhhh..je comprend mieux maintenant ..

_je veux que l'on est notre propre famille.  
Itachi sourit et l'embrassa

_d'accord .

_d'accord ?

_oui .

_tu..tu veux avoir un enfant ?

_oui..mais seulement de toi .

_idiot..aucune autre fille ne pourrait vouloir de toi de toute façon..tu es beaucoup trop exigeant..mais ton frère et toi avez les mêmes gout ..  
elle passa ses bras par dessus son cous et cambra des hanches pour retirer son jeans

_tu préfères..une fille ou un garçon ?

_oh , du moment qu'il ou elle n'a pas le mauvais caractère de sa mère ,les deux me conviennent

_satyre !

_le satyre ,tu sais ce qu'il te dit ?

_quoi ?

Itachi l'embrassa et colla sa bouche à son oreille

_qu'il t'aime à en crever ..

_c'est déjà pas mal ..rétorqua Yuuki avant de laisser son homme jeter la capote dans le fond de la chambre .

Naruto descendit le premier du taxi ,suivit ensuite Konohamaru puis Kiba et enfin Sasuke qui tenait contre son épaule sa longue veste noir ,il jeta un regard amusé à son petit amis qui faisait la moue et qui s'avança jusqu'au videur ,lequel refusa d'abord de les laisser entrer et leur ordonna de faire la queux qui s'étendait jusqu'au parking de l'arrière du bâtiment , Naruto leva les yeux et contempla le néon lumineux d'un jaune explosif éclairé le trottoir et son entourage de son inscription "The rockses ",une musique métallique alternant avec du rock ancien passait au travers des murs de briques et venait fasciner les oreilles du blondinet ,il rabaissa les yeux alors que des murmures et remarques s'élevaient de la fille d'attente ou plusieurs lycéennes fixaient avec admiration un Sasuke plus canon que jamais qui ne se gênait pas pour prendre une pose ennuyé et attendre avec ignorance que Kiba arrive à convaincre le videur

_et il a quel âge celui-la ? demanda l'homme dans un parfait français en montrant du doigts Konohamaru qui faisait presque la taille de Naruto , il bomba un peu le torse et essaya de se faire sérieux

_sa se voit pas ?! 19 bien sur ! mentit Kiba  
Le videur eu un regard mauvais et secoua la tête sous les suppliques de Kiba

_Konohamaru ?  
Le jeune garçon se retourna à l'entente de son prénom , mais ne réagit pas vraiment devant la jolie rouquine d'à peu près la même taille que lui ,dont les cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa poitrine,laissant une mèche caché son oeil gauche ,elle lui faisait face en souriant et s'approcha en tendant les bras pour le serrer contre sa proéminente poitrine ,il souria bêtement en se sentant étouffer et passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle le relâcha

_tu te souviens plus de moi ? C'est moi , Moegi !  
Konohamaru tenta de discerner ce même regard enfantin qui l'avait marqué lors de sa première rencontre avec la petite fille , l'imaginer avec les cheveux tirés haut sur le crâne avec ses grand yeux onyx l'aida beaucoup ,elle lui souria et il l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour

_Moegi ! sa fait tellement longtemps ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

_attend , on vas en parler à l'intérieur , elle s'approcha du videur et lui murmura quelques mots avant de faire signe aux quatre garçons qui entrèrent sous les grognements de ceux qui attendaient en faisant la queux , les spots pétant de couleur et virevoltant les éblouirent momentanément ,Naruto ouvrit la bouche devant l'immense salle bondée ou presque la moitié des gens dansaient et l'autre accoudés au bar à discuter activement ,Sasuke passa à ses cotés et fit remonter légèrement du doigts la mâchoire décroché de son petit amis .  
Konohamaru fit un petit clin d'oeil aux trois autres garçons et se laissa tiré par la manche vers des petites tables basses entouré de fauteuil enfoncés ou étaient assis plusieurs autres lycéennes et lycéens dont Moegi leur présenta le brun ,puis attrapa les trois autres hommes pour les faire s'assoir respectivement entre deux adolescentes qui les dévoraient du regard ,Sasuke ne se gêna pas et passa ses bras par dessus les épaules des deux filles à ses cotés qui gloussèrent en se serrant contre lui , lançant un regard provocateur qui était assis en face de lui et qui commençait à engager la conversation avec un ancien amis de Konohamaru ,Naruto ne rendit pas le regard de son amant mais de mordit la lèvre et n'y fit pas attention ,Kiba souriait et était aux anges entre deux jeunes brésilienne hindouistes ,fascinées par les deux tatouages rougeâtre sur chacune des ses joues et caressait religieusement chacun des contours en posant divers questions au brun

au bout d'un petit quart d'heure ,Sasuke se leva en compagnie de ses deux adolescentes et partis chercher plusieurs alcools qu'il distribua selon la commande chacun ,un serveur arriva et ils commandèrent une deuxième tournée , puis une troisième ,puis une quatrième ,au bout d'un certains nombres de verres , Naruto sentait une étrange béatitude le faire doucement planer et il ne prit pas trop d'attention à ce que disait son interlocuteur , il s'allongea contre son dossier et fixa les yeux plissés un Sasuke qui se laissa chuchoter quelque mots à l'oreille tout en rigolant doucement , il croisa le regard du blondinet et fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée à son verre , Naruto fronça les sourcils face aux nombres de verres beaucoup plus nombreux devant le brun que devant lui .d'ailleurs il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était la .

Naruto entendit une musique douce sortir de la sono , surement la première depuis la soirée et se leva pour empoigner Sasuke d'un bras et le tirer avec lui sur la piste au milieu des autre couples qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre ,il se plaqua contre son torse et ondula des hanches contre lui ,Sasuke ricana et empoigna durement son fessier pour le coller à lui et enfouir son visage dans son cous pour respirer pleinement l'odeur caramel qui émanait du cous de Naruto ,il enroula ses bras autour de son cous et colla à son tour sa bouche contre son oreille

_c'est pour te venger , c'est sa ? demanda Naruto d'un souffle chaud

_mmm..  
Sasuke s'entêta à embrasser le cous de son petit amis et à faire doucement passer ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale , provoquant de délicieux frissons qui prirent l'échine du blondinet ,le tempo de la musique s'accéléra et Sasuke ricocha du bassin langoureusement contre son amant , le faisant soupirer rauquement de plus en plus contre son oreille ,ne faisant même plus attention aux regard courroucés et gênés qui tournaient autour d'eux ,Naruto ouvrit la bouche :

_je veux rentrer .  
Sasuke releva la tête brusquement et le fixa ,incrédule

_hein ?

_je veux rentrer et que tu me prennes , chuchota-t-il en mordillant ses lèvres  
Sasuke sourit

_à l'avenir , il faudrait que tu te soules plus souvent..

_mm..pourquoi ?

_sa te rend..diablement sexy

_moi ..je trouve que tu ..devrais te maquiller plus souvent..mais seulement quand je suis la..et quand on est seul !

Sasuke souria et entraîna par la mains son petit amis, il rassura Konohamaru d'un regard alors qu'il s'était approcher de lui et continua jusqu'à la sortit , au dehors il appela un taxi et du difficilement repousser son petit amis qui se collait lascivement contre lui sur la banquette arrière sous l'oeil suspicieux du chauffeur , arrivé à la maison familial , le blondinet poussa son amant dans l'herbe du jardin ,le faisant basculer et l'embrassa . Il se mit à rigoler tout seule alors que Sasuke posait son tee-shirt à ses cotés tout en rapprochant son torse et en l'embrassant

_pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda Sasuke en le faisant basculer sous lui

_hihi..tu comptes me faire l'amour dans l'herbe ? je vais avoir plein de terre et de brindille partout !

_mm..sa pourrait être excitant , je n'ai jamais fait sa dans un jardin..  
Sasuke commença à faire courir sa bouche le long du cous de Naruto , descendant lentement jusqu'aux courbes de son torse , il releva la tête alors qu'une pensée traversait son esprit et fixa le blond qui avait la tête penchée sur le coté , les yeux toujours fermés ,les quelques rougeurs de l'alcool ingurgités s'ajoutant à celle des frissons produites par les caresses de Sasuke ,il demanda à son petit amis :

_Naruto , est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Le blondinet pouffa et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa toujours en gardant les yeux fermés .

_ahah , ne crois pas que parce que je suis bourré , je peux facilement répondre à toute tes questions !  
Sasuke grogna ,il l'aurait pensé que le cerveau déjà bien amoché de son compagnon , n'arriverait plus à réfléchir avec tout l'alcool prit

_je ne te dirais jamaiiiisss..que je t'aime à la foliiiiiiie..divagua Naruto en pouffant  
Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés et regarda sans croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre ,son idiot de petit amis toujours le torse dénué , allongé sous lui dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà bien avancé , son visage seulement légèrement éclairé par les lueurs des lampadaires extérieurs

_tu ne me le diras jamais ,hein ?

_jamais ,jamaiiisssssss...je sais que sa te..ferait bien trop plaisirr !

_donc tu ne me diras jamais que tu m'aimes à la folie ?

_je ne te le dirais jamaisssss , je ne te dirais jamais que je t'aime encore plus qu'Hinata  
Sasuke souria et sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir , rien ne fut remarqué sur son visage impassible , mais un petit sourire de pure bonheur s'immisça sur ses lèvres

_très bien, alors ne me le dit jamais ,répondit Sasuke  
Naruto rouvrit les yeux et souria à son tour en laissant son petit amis l'embrassa amoureusement

C'est à cet instant que l'arrosoir automatique trouva bon de manifester son attention, une première volée d'eau gicla pour arriver sur l'épaule de Sasuke , lequel se redressa pour comprendre d'ou venait le liquide froid qui commençait à tremper son haut , une seconde giclée d'eau arriva cette fois en plein sur le torse dénudé du blondinet , et bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent trempés l'un contre l'autre alors que la machine continuait son petit travail en tournoyant sur elle même et en continuant d'envoyer son eau ..  
Sasuke grognait de rage et Naruto était mort de rire , l'Uchiwa eu beaucoup de mal à le faire se relever et à le faire entrer silencieusement dans la maison , le bâillonnant d'une main pour monter ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus éloignée de la chambre ou dormait paisiblement Itachi , il balança son petit amis dans la douche et lui ordonna de se laver pendant que lui même retirait ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer et enlever le reste de maquillage qui était encore sur son visage .

Naruto était encore en sous vêtement lui aussi , seulement lui était trempé sous le jet de l'eau tiède ,entrain de sourire bêtement en fixant la silhouette fine et musclée de son amant face à lui , devant le miroir et un coton démaquillant en main ,bizarrement sa carrure si parfaite donna envie au petit blond de se jeter dessus ,il s'approcha en titubant jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça maladroitement en s'effondrant sur son dos

_Naruto ! t'es lourd , se plaignit Sasuke  
Naruto tira par le bras son petit amis et ne lui donna pas le temps de se débattre pour le flanquer sous le jet de la douche à son tour et se coller lascivement à lui

_mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Depuis quand t'es aussi..entreprenant ?!

_Sa ne te plait pas ? murmura Naruto en tournant le bouton de ce qu'il avait crus être l'eau chaude , manque de chance pour lui une pluie glacée s'abattit sur les deux amants et Sasuke pesta bruyamment avant de repousser le blondinet hors de la cabine de la douche ,il ferma le robinet et sortit à son tour , ils avaient l'air très fin tous les deux , en caleçon et trempés jusqu'aux os entrain de transformer la salle de bain en piscine ,Sasuke sentit ses repères tourner autour de lui et il empoigna une serviette chaude sur le radiateur avant de retourner dans leur chambre ,Naruto ,toujours aussi englué de folie , imita son compagnon et le suivit d'un pas titubant ,mais contrairement à lui il n'arriva pas à atteindre le lit et à s'y effondrer aussi gracieusement que le fit Sasuke ,par contre la monumentale roulade qu'il fit en trébuchant sur le sol fit éclater de rire l'Uchiwa .

_Salaud ! et sa te fait rire !

_ahahahahaha..tu..ahahahah..bakaaaaahahahaha ..

Naruto fit la moue et s'affala au coté de Sasuke pour ensuite lui monter dessus et passer ses doigts par dessus l'élastique du boxer du brun

_mmm..c'est dingue comme j'ai envie que tu me prennes ce soir , ronronna Naruto en descendant dangereusement le dernier sous-vêtement de son amant

_ahaha , sa c'est surtout grâce à toute l'alcool que tu t'es tapés !

_comme si tu allais t'en plaindre ..  
Naruto jeta dans un coins de la pièce le bas de son amoureux et commença à faire de même pour le siens ,il se releva quelque peu aidé de Sasuke et s'empala lentement en se mordant la lèvre du bas tandis que l'Uchiwa râlait de bien-être ,il étouffa un cris de sa main et de l'autre ,prit appuis sur le torse de Sasuke pour bouger des hanches de plus en plus vite en sentant le membre dur de son amant cogner sa prostate de plus en plus profondément, il laissa échapper un cris aigus alors que le brun l'aidait dans ses déhanchés en bougeant lui mêmes du bassin contre le siens ,poignardant avec hargne le point de plaisir du blondinet qui sentait sa tête et son corps gonflé par la chaleur et le plaisir ,il préféra aider son amant à retenir ses cris en l'embrassant goulument et langoureusement , transformant les cris en exclamation étouffées ,le visage du blondinet se tordit de plaisir alors qu'il sentait le bassin de Sasuke danser furieusement contre le siens , il regarda en plissant les yeux sont petit amis qui avait la bouche ouverte et soufflait bruyamment pour manifester son contentement ,lorsque la main du brun entoura sa fierté il se sentit tourner de l'oeil et trembler violemment et brusquement contre les hanches de Sasuke pour se libérer dans sa main ,Sasuke ne tarda pas à jouir en lui en soupirant bruyamment et il laissa son amant s'écrouler contre lui ,il rabâcha le draps contre leur corps et s'endormit .

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla ,il était allongé sur le ventre mais malheureusement sans la délicieuse compagnie qu'aurait du être Naruto à ses cotés ,il se releva en grognant et enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt sans prendre le temps de se laver ,au passage il nota qu'il était plus de dix heures sur le cadrans du réveil , et en descendant les marches il perçut le rire fort de Naruto émanant de la cuisine ,il y entra en grommelant puis en voyant un Kiba la tête dans les mains avec un oeil au beurre noir clairement visible et à ses cotés un Konohamaru en pleine discutions très délicate avec sa futur femme , il en déduit que la soirée n'avait surement pas du finir aussi..bien que la leur..il laissa Naruto l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de se laisser s'affaler sur une chaise à ses cotés

_qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi t'as un coquard ?  
Kiba soupira alors que Naruto reprenait ses ricanements

_ils leur est arrivé un truc de malade hier soir ! heureusement que l'on est partit avant sinon on en serait mort !

Sasuke se pencha un peu et croisa les bras

_hn , il s'est passé quoi ?

Kiba soupira encore une fois pour ré-expliquer ce qu'il venait de dire au blondinet..

A suivre ... 


	18. Moulin rouge Part 1

Yuuki se rongeait les ongles .  
Elle se rongeait ses ongles depuis ses 12 ans enfaite ,et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'avoir des mains qui ressemblaient à celle d'une vieille sorcière. Ce n'étaient pas grâce à ses mains qu'elle avait pu séduire Itachi ,et franchement elle ne voyait pas non plus à quoi cela pouvait servir de se vernir les ongles et s'en poser des faux le tout lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à partir pour un rendez-vous.  
On allait pas non plus les lui inspecter et lui attribuer une note ,encore les moqueries qu'elle avait subi dessus n'avaient fait que l'agacer et rien de plus , à quoi s'énerver encore d'avantage pour des futilités pareille .

Yuuki avait alors finit ENTIÈREMENT de se ronger la moindre parcelle d'ongle sur ses dix doigts , et maintenant elle commençait à s'attaquer à la peau de ses doigts ,elle grimaça de douleur et fixa une minuscule perle de sang qui coula de son index .Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'accouda au rebord du robinet sans relever la tête ,tandis que dans la pièce d'à coté ,Itachi finissait d'enfiler son polo pour ensuite s'assoir tranquillement sur le lit et fixer avec patience la porte de la salle de bain ,là ou angoissait silencieusement sa jeune épouse .

_Yuuki , appela l'Uchiwa , Sa va aller ?  
La jeune femme déglutit et se retourna pour lui répondre par l'affirmation , elle reporta son regard sur la petite boite entre ses mains et en ouvrit son contenus ,d'une main gardant le test de grossesse et dans l'autre dépliant anxieusement la notice

_allumer l'appareil..gnignignia ..uriner dessus..nnnh..attendre 3 minutes ..  
elle reposa la boite et la notice sur le lavabo ,étant déjà nue elle s'asseya sur la cuvette des toilettes et attendit patiemment en sentant son corps trembler de toute part et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine .  
A coté , Itachi s'amusait à lire et tâter le tissus de son soutien-gorge noir-bordeaux en dentelle.  
La jeune femme se releva et posa le test sur le rebord du lavabos puis se lava soigneusement les mains . Elle s'assit au sol en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et fixa le carrelage blanc sous ses pieds .  
Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que son simple petit boulot de serveuse aurait pu lui permettre de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ?  
Elle se souvenait encore de l'après-midi brûlant ou elle avait du faire des heures supplémentaires , à l'époque Naruto ne travaillait pas encore avec elle, et elle même se démenait pour réussir à payer ses études ainsi que le loyer de son appartement .  
Par ses jolies courbes , elle avait eu l'habitude de se faire siffler ou appeler par les clients de son âge , voir parfois plus vieux ou plus jeune , elle se contentait de sourire et de leur adresser un faible clin d'oeil ,elle était dans sa première année d'université .  
Sa capacité à retenir les visages et prénoms des habitués avait tout de suite plu à son employeur ,surtout après qu'elle apprenne aussi les commandes habituelles qu'ils pouvaient prendre .Mais la jeune fille se découvrit une faiblesse lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un certain Uchiwa qui ne souhaitait prendre à chaque fois qu'un café noir .La première fois qu'elle lui avait attribuée une table ,elle s'attendait à recevoir une grossière claque sur son postérieur rebondis ,comme à chaque fois ou elle s'occupait d'un client de la même tranche d'âge qu'elle .Et bizarrement , à sa grande déception ,non seulement il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête ,mais ne s'intéressa même pas à ses superbes fesses courbées et s'était empressé de sortir un livre d'histoire . Sur le coup elle s'était senti assez idiote puis avait laissé tombé et ne s'était même plus occupé de lui .  
Pourtant elle avait eu un douloureux pincement au coeur lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chaise quelques heures plus tard .Sans même laisser de pourboire , elle avait soupiré et sourit faiblement ,après tout son jolie corps ne lui apporterait finalement pas tout .  
Mais elle se reposa la question lorsqu'il revint le jour suivant , et le prochain aussi , et celui d'après aussi ,durant toute une semaine elle avait confectionné tellement de café noir brûlant à sa commande qu'elle s'était lancé le défis d'essayer les yeux fermés , ce qu'elle avait monumentalement raté en s'en éclaboussant sa chemise entièrement ,le petit commerce ne possédant pas de quelconque remise et les toilettes étant en rénovation , elle avait du s'eclipser au derrière du bâtiment dans une ruelle étroite pour déboutonner sa chemise et se changer ,sous un oeil méfiant qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte menant au dehors .Et contrairement à elle , il avait parfaitement remarqué les regards gourmands que lui avait lancé une bande de 4 étudiants , qui juste après sa sortie , s'étaient levés pour disparaître derrière la ruelle en faisant le tour du petit café .

Ce fut donc normale que au moment ou elle déposait sa chemise trempé sur une caisse de bois ,on lui attrape ses deux poignets par derrière ,la retournant violemment pour qu'ensuite elle se prenne une majestueuse claque qui la sonna quelques secondes ,ses poignets se tordirent dans son dos alors qu'un deuxième garçons s'amusait de son canif à entailler son soutiens-gorge ainsi que le début de sa jupe ,des rires idiots lui avaient percés les tympans alors qu'elle tentait de frapper de toutes ses forces par ses jambes encore libre, une seconde gifle violente l'en dissuada rapidement .  
Au moins 30 secondes ensuite elle s'était retrouvés étalé au sol , complétement sonné et entendant les cris des 4 garçons s'égosiller de douleur .Dans la brûme de sa semis-conscience ,on l'avait doucement soulevé .  
Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ceux de l'homme avec qui elle partageait actuellement sa vie. Elle l'avait remercié en se relevant ,il l'avait déposé derrière le bar du petit café ou son employeur lui avait servie une tasse pour se remettre de ses émotions .Il lui avait aussi laissé sa journée pour se reposer et elle avait quitté le café d'un pas tremblant sous le regard inquiet du client qui l'avait sauvé d'un viol potentiel .Et finalement il l'avait rattrapé et l'avait obligé à le laisser l'accompagner.  
Yuuki se mordit la lèvre ,elle resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine nue .  
Un bip sonore retentit et elle se leva rapidement pour attraper le test entre ses fin doigts ,elle soupira en décryptant le résultat .elle jeta l'appareil dans la corbeille et ressortit d'un air penaud de la salle de bain .

_Yuu , sa va ? lui demanda Itachi en s'approchant d'elle .elle le repoussa d'un signe de la main et s'assit en soupirant sur son lit . l'Uchiwa se retourna et appuya sur l'interrupteur des volets ,dégageant la pénombre pour laisser entrer la douce lumière du matin ,il tourna les yeux vers sa petite femme dont le corps nue et sur le ventre était scindé en deux par les rayons du soleil levant . Il s'assit à ses cotés alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans l'oreiller .

_Yuuki ,tout va bien ,ma belle ?

_mhh.  
elle sortit son visage de l'oreiller et lui rendit son sourire .

_c'est négatif .souffla-t-elle  
Itachi soupira de soulagement .

_mais ne déprime pas pour sa ma beauté , lui assura l'Uchiwa ,il lui embrassa doucement le dos et déscendit lentement pour baiser sa hanche droite nue .

_tu sais ,tu as du prendre la pillule pendant un certain temps ,ton corps a besoin de se ré-abituer , lui chuchota-t-il .

_Non .réprima la jeune femme .

_non ?

_tu en veux un toi ,Itachi ? demanda-t-elle

_de gamins ?

_oui .

_bien sur.  
elle se retourna doucement et laissa son homme la prendre par les hanches et l'embrasser tendrement.

_je t'aime .lui murmura-t-il

_je sais.

_tu..veux que l'on ré-essaye ?

_Nan..je crois savoir ou est le problème .

_ah oui ? Ta quand même pas la ménopause ?

_j'ai même pas la trentaine ! Bien sur que non ,mais..

_mais quoi ?

_Je dois avoir des problèmes d'ovulations , quelque choses dans le genre .

_je ne crois pas .

_pourquoi ?

_tu es le prototype parfait ,il n'y aucune faille dans ton système ,ironisa Itachi en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres .

_tu me prend pour un robot ?

_evidemment, une beauté comme toi ne peut pas être humaine .

_je note ,c'est surement un compliment .

_sa l'est. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles un enfant de moi .

_Si ce n'est pas moi ,ce sera personne .Aucune femme au monde ne pourrait vouloir de toi ,à part moi.  
Il se redressa et l'emporta avec lui pour se relever.

Au rez-de-chaussé ,Sasuke prenait son mal en patience pour ne pas soupirer de lacitude en laissant Kiba lui raconter les bêtises qui leur était arrivé à la soirée . Ou lui et Naruto s'était expliqué pour la finir..selon leur envie .

_Alors ,si je résumes bien ,soupira Sasuke , Konohamaru a faillit se faire violer par cette rouquine la , Moegi ,Hanabi est arrivé dont on ne sait ou accompagné de Neji qui s'est fait insulté d'estropié par le videur , la dessus Konohamaru a voulu le défendre et s'est pris un cocquard .  
Kiba hocha la tête alors que Naruto essuyait ses larmes de rire .

_et..quelle a été la réaction d'Hanabi ?

_euh..bah d'abord elle a pris Maru à part et ils se sont dit je ne sais pas trop quoi ,ensuite elle..elle a foutu une gifle à Moegi et ont a du se tirer .

Sasuke lança un regard désolé à un Konohamaru toujours au téléphone avec sa futur femme .Et vue l'expression inquiète et désolé ,sa petite femme ne devait surement pas lui raconter si sa séance d'épilation s'était bien passé .

Kiba se tourna vers Naruto qui s'était quelque peu calmé

_alors ,qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors hier soir ?  
Sasuke avala de travers son verre de lait et fronça les sourcils ,Naruto n'avait pourtant pas sourcillé et s'était approché minutieusement de son amis jusqu'à le frôler du bout du nez .il lui lança un regard des plus sérieux et fatal avant de déclarer :

_Tu tiens à ce que je te donne des détails croustillants ? ou un simple topo ?

_euh..je..crois que je vais me passer des deux .

_il vaut mieux pour toi .siffla Naruto en se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise

_bon..et sinon qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ?

_et toi ?

_Konohamaru et moi on doit aller cheker si les papiers d'émancipation sont bien terminés ,ensuite rejoindre Hanabi et sa famille dans un restaurant pour le diner .

_On doit venir nous aussi ? demanda Sasuke en rapprochant le torse de Naruto contre le siens

_Il vaudrait mieux ,Jiraya sera aussi la, ainsi que Sakura et Ino .

_Ino ? Sa me dit quelque chose ..son nom je veux dire .précisa Naruto

_Elles sont en couple et faisait partis du comité d'organisation des activités extra-scolaire qui était disponible à la Fac .Et Sakura est une assistante de Tsunade.

_Depuis quand elles sont lesbienne ? demanda Sasuke

_Depuis qu'elle se sont découverte une passion commune .lui répondit Kiba en haussant des épaules

_qui est ?

_Sasuke Uchiwa .

_quoi ? s'étrangla l'Uchiwa

_enfin ,tu dois t'en souvenir , ces deux la n'arrêtaient pas de te tourner autour tant au lycée qu'au début de la Fac ,mais je ne sais plus laquelle à fait sa déclaration à l'autre , bref sa a faillit se terminer en bain de sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre .

_c'est trop mignon , s'exclama Naruto en tapant des mains ,elles sont tombées amoureuse l'une de l'autre grâce à Sasuke !

_en clair , ouais .

_Bon pour en revenir à ton diner de ce soir ,interrompit Sasuke ,ou est-ce que c'est et qui y vient ?

_hum..il y a aura la famille Hyuugas , moi ,Konohamaru ,Temari mais Shino je ne pense pas ,Sakura et Ino ,Neji et Shikamaru ,Jiraya et Naruto et toi si vous le voulez .

_ou sa ?

_Au moulin rouge .

_euh..mais je sais pas ou c'est moi ,s'inquièta Naruto

_te bile pas ,on prendra un taxis ,le rassura Sasuke  
Naruto acquiesça et se dégagea des bras de Sasuke pour se relever

_et d'ailleurs , ils ont dormis ou hier , Shino et Temari ?

_ces blaireaux n'ont même pas trouver l'adresse et sont partis dormir à l'hôtel , soupira Kiba .

_et C'est à quel heure le diner ?

_21 heures , vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

_je sais pas , dit Naruto en jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué à son petit amis, moi j'aimerais bien visiter le centre de Paris ,la tour eiffel et tout sa ..

Sasuke hocha de la tête ,lui aussi avait envie de visiter une des plus belle ville regorgeant de ses cosmetiques de luxe et de sa cuisine raffiné .D'ailleurs , il n'y avait-il pas plusieurs magasins aux tendance érotiques près de l'établissement du "Moulin Rouge" .Aux Etats-Unis , la vente de drogues et d'aphrodisiaques étaient interdites et les moyens de s'en procurer parfois un peu trop dangereux pour la survie du cadet Uchiwa .Sasuke se leva à son tour et suivis le blondinet à leur chambre ,en montant il joua du coude au blondinet pour attirer son attention :

_tu n'as rien aux reins ?  
Naruto tourna ses petits yeux éclairés ,content de la surprise se lisant dans le regard de Sasuke

_eh non ! repondit-il en accélerant le pas ,s'engouffrant rapidement dans leur chambre maintenant bien éclairé .

_Mais euh..comment sa se fait ?

Naruto lui fit un petit clin d'oeil

_Secret !  
Sasuke haussa des épaules et passa le premier à la salle de bains .

_Au faite ,Naruto , s'exclama une voie à travers la porte de leur chambre , tu veux que je vous dépose dans la ville après ?

_euh..attend ,Kiba .  
Le blondinet se leva et entra sans frapper dans la salle de bains , surprenant un Uchiwa nue et dos à lui entrain de se sécher lees cheveux ,Sasuke tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard sans parraître le moins du monde gêné .

_euh..tu..on..Kiba..il..  
Sasuke haussa un sourcil

_bon, sinon , on va ou aujourd'hui ? interrompit le brun

_euh..Disneyland ?

_ahah..j'ai faillis marcher ,siffla Sasuke en jetant sa serviette sur un étandart pour ensuite attraper son caleçon

_bah quoi ? c'est bien disneyland !

_Naruto , t'as quel âge ?

_pff, 21 ans et toutes mes dents !

_alors il faudrait que tu fasses en sorte de ne pas faire moins .

_mais euh..

_Naruto ,dit Sasuke , on ne reviendra surement plus jamais dans ce pays ,des disneylands, il y en a plus d'un au Wyoming ,et cent fois mieux ..

_bon..bon , d'accord , grommela Naruto en s'adossant à la porte fermé .  
Sasuke souriat et s'avança jusqu'à frôler distraitement du bout des lèvres celle du blondinet

_et si on commençait par la Tour Eiffel ? lui proposa Sasuke en posant un main du coté de sa joue droite

_on prendra l'ascenseur ? demanda Naruto en s'amusant à stopper le trajet de chaque goutelette d'eau fillant sur son torse

_et pourquoi pas les escaliers ?

_oh nan ! sinon après tu me portes !

_Paresseux, va !

_mm..mais..sa ne me dérangerait pas de rester ici..toute la journée..dans cette chambre ,susurra Naruto en tirant sur le caleçon du brun pour rapprocher son bassin du siens ,Sasuke souriat en baissant les yeux et caressa du bout des doigts le fessier couvert du blondinet

_sa ne te dérangerait peut-être pas toi, mais cette partie de ton corps ne supporterait pas ,je pense .  
Naruto grogna en passant ses bras autour de son cous pour ensuite capturer amoureusement sa bouche ,laissant Sasuke prendre doucement ses hanches en main ,il se détacha de lui en percevant le cognement répété du poing de Kiba sur la porte de leur chambre .

_Alors , posa Kiba en voyant Naruto lui ouvrir la porte

_A la tour Eiffel , s'exclama joyeusement le blondinet

_bon alors magnez-vous ,toutes les conneries d'hier soir m'ont vidé ,je vous dépose et je retourne au lit .  
Naruto acquieça et s'activa autant que son petit amis pour se laver et ensuite se vêtir d'un simple polo (toujours appartenant à Sasuke ,il adorait se balader avec l'odeur d'eau de cologne aromatiser aux raisins de l'Uchiwa qui avait impregner chacuns de ses vêtements.) et du même bas que la soirée précédente ,il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas le regard insistant que lui avait posé Sasuke pendant qu'il déscendait une à une les marches pour rejoindre Kiba dans un petit 4x4 garé à l'entrée de la bâtisse .Et naturellement durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur destination ,Naruto n'arrêta pas de s'applatir le nez contre sa vitre pour admirer chaque panneaux publicitaire et enseigne luminieuses .A l'inverse d'un Sasuke qui pianotait sur son portable en répondant aux messages de son aîné .

_Sasuke ,tempêta le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils , lâche un peu ce truc et regarde ce qu'il y a !  
il lui arracha l'appareil et le fourra dans sa poche sous un regard glacial de Sasuke

_Naruto ,fais pas chier et rend le moi ! grogna Sasuke en tendant la main

_Nan .

_Naruto ,arrête tes conneries !

_Nan .

_..ok..  
Sasuke détacha sa ceinture et se jeta sur son amant ,farfouillant de ses doigts sur le corps du blondinet qui se tordait de rire et en venait à en pleurer ,il plongea une main dans sa poche droite mais fut stoppé par celle de Naruto qui la rejetait alors que l'autre repartait à l'assaut ,Sasuke commença alors à rapprocher son visage de celui du blondinet ,qui surpris , n'eut aucune autre réaction que celle de gifler la joue droite de l'Uchiwa .

_On y est , déscendez les amoureux ! beugla Kiba  
Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et descendit rageusement et claqua violemment la porte ,des murmures inquiets des passants les entourants flotèrent quelques instants ,Naruto remercia Kiba et jeta un regard désolé à un Sasuke furieux qui restait planté devant la place qui surplombait l'un des flambeaux de la culture française .  
Naruto s'approcha timidement de lui en posant une main sur son épaule, l'Uchiwa la rebroua sèchement et engagea le pas jusqu'à l'entrée payante .  
L'édifice venant tout juste d'ouvrir ,ils n'eurent pas à faire la queue pour un temps disproportionné ,ils ne montèrent qu'à une dizaines dans l'ascenseur ,et au grand malaise de Naruto , tous déscendirent à l'étage du réstaurant ,le laissant seul en face d'un Sasuke boudeur et adossé contre la vitre , tournant la tête .  
D'un coup , l'appareil s'arrêta et les deux amants se retrouvèrent coincé à plus de 200 mètre d'altitude ,Naruto tituba légèrement en se redressant ,il se mordit la lèvre alors que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ,le fixant d'un air glacial ,ses mains crispés sur chaque cotés de ses bras repliés sur lui même.  
Naruto tenta une approche en baissant les yeux :

_Pardon..pour la gifle ,souffla-t-il timidement .Sachant que le silence de Sasuke ne l'aiderait pas ,il continua sur sa lancée .

_mais euh..tu sais parfaitement que tu m'as pris au dépourvue ! C'est de ta faute aussi , t'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus comme sa ! Et puis c'est qu'un portable , S'il-te-plait , ne me fais pas la tête toute la journée juste à cause d'une gifle , je suis sure que..Sasuke ?

il geignit en sentant les dents du brun mordre son cous tout doucement ,remonté et redescendre d'une lapée humide ,il s'accrocha à ses bras alors que le corps de l'Uchiwa le plaquait d'avantage contre la vitre de l'ascenseur ,et au même instant , l'appareil reprit son ascension ,le blondinet n'y prêta nullement attention et il rouvrit des yeux brumeux ,entourant ses bras autour du brun qui continuait à bécoter en interférant entre son cous et sa bouche ,il laissa échapper un petit cris lorsque le genoux de Sasuke se bloqua contre son entrejambe ,serrant des dents .

_Ah ! Non attend Sasuke ! s'égosilla le blondinet en tapant sur le crâne du concerné ,il releva sa tête de son cous en grognant

_quoi ?!

_y..y a une caméra ! dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet qui les mitraillait de sa lentille dans l'angle de la tôle .

_et alors , sa fera un bon film porno ,répliqua Sasuke en repartant dans son cous

_maiiiiisss..fais pas le con et arrête , s'énerva Naruto en secouant de la tête  
Sasuke pesta alors que son petit amis se dégageait assez de son étreinte pour ne pas sentir la pression de son genoux contre son entrejambe .

_tu ne m'en veux pas ? tenta Naruto en remettant correctement sa chemise en place .

_Pour quoi ? ricana Sasuke ,une pauvre gifle ? Je n'ai même pas eu mal !

_Bah tant mieux pour toi ! Se vexa Naruto en croisant des bras .

_Je ne suis pas aussi soupe au lait que toi ,bebe .

_Je suis pas soupe au lait , et d'ailleurs sa veut rien dire !

_bien sur que si , sa veut dire trop suceptible .

_n'importe quoi , je suis sure que tu inventes des mots !

_Ce que tu peux être borné , soupira Sasuke en sortant de l'ascenseur qui s'était stoppé .  
Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au dernier étage de la haute tour ,se gorgeant de plus en plus de touristes ,Naruto découvrant avec merveille l'histoire qui avait donné naissance à cette dame de fer ,que Sasuke lui eut traduit grace à ses nombreuses connaissances en Français . Naruto tempêta bruyamment ,son ventre criant famine ,il tira Sasuke jusqu'à un snack lorsqu'ils redescendirent des trois étages . Tout en tirant une bouchée de son sandwich ,il parcourait une à une les pages du petit dictionnaire français-japonais que lui avait prêté Sasuke .

_Na, Sasuke, tu as réussis à apprendre tout sa ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant le petit livret

_En quelque sorte ,lui répondit vaguement l'Uchiwa ,ce ne sont pas les mots aux sens propres le plus importants..

_Tu sais dire beaucoup de chose ?

_Assez pour avoir put te traduire l'histoire de cette Tour ,souriat Sasuke en désignant d'un coup de tête le monstre de fer

_Moi, je ne sais pas dire grand chose ..

_C'est mieux que rien du tout .

_En faite ,je connais l'alphabet et je sais lire ,mais je ne comprend pas ce que je dis .  
Sasuke arqua un sourcil, l'air un peu perdu .

_Attend ,je vais te donner un exemple , lança Naruto en feuillantant les pages ,il s'arrêta à l'une d'elle et marmonna avant de pointer une phrase et de la lire à voie haute .

_Voila _"Au secours , Appelez la policeuh , j'ai été victimeuh d'un violeuh ."_  
Naruto releva de petits yeux brillants de fierté ,tombant sur ceux d'un Sasuke estomaqué ,le brun se retourna precipitement vers le vendeur du petit snack

__Non ! Il dit n'importe quoi !_ Tenta-t-il d'expliquer au gros homme qui se reculait instinctivement .  
Naruto haussa un sourcil ,ne comprenant pas le charabia que narait Sasuke d'une voie plutôt affolée ,il déglutit en le voyant le fixer d'un air glacial et se cacha derrière son livret ,L'Uchiwa l'empoigna par le poignet pour les emmener à l'abris des regards ahuris que leur posaient les autres clients témoins de la folie du blondinet .

_Bah , qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Mais tes le rois des con, toi !  
Naruto gonfla des joues et retira violemment son poignet agrippé par la mains de Sasuke

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-il , Moi j'essaye de faire des efforts dans une langue , et toi ,tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je suis con !  
Sasuke soupira en voyant Naruto le doubler la tête haute, préférant laisser tomber l'affaire et s'excuser rapidement ,il embrassa sur la joue son amant et glissa sa main dans la sienne ,le sourire jovial du blondinet fut sa seul réponse ,suffisant largement à en dire assez sur ce qu'il pensait .

_tu m'as surpris .expliqua Sasuke .

_et j'ai dit quoi pour qu'il fasse tous des têtes comme sa ?  
Sasuke leva les yeux pour admirer les enchevêtrements de fer et d'acier fixer les uns sur les autres au dessus de leur tête ,vraiment immense pour eux qui paraissaient si petit à coté .

_Je te promet que je te le dirais..mais ce soir ,promis Sasuke en plissant les yeux sur un rayons de soleil  
Naruto hocha de la tête et termina d'engloutir son sandwich ,il traina ensuite Sasuke jusqu'à plusieurs parc environnant ou des zoos y étaient les principaux attractions ,alors que Naruto suppliait Sasuke de les emmener dans l'un des leur .Le carillon d'une cloche retentit, annonçant 3 heures de l'après-midi , Naruto se retourna brusquement vers l'Uchiwa ,le regard brillant d'une idée vouée à l'encontre des nerfs de Sasuke .Il se préparait déjà à gémir mentalement , serrant les dents .

_Je sais ! On va visiter l'Eglise !  
Finalement il soupira de soulagement ,se retenant presque de se mettre à genoux pour remercier le bon dieu .

_Il y en a plus d'une dans la ville .

_Non ,je veux dire l'Eglise ,tu sais..celle avec le bossus là..

_Notre Dame, idiot.

_Oui ! Oh oui , allons la visiter s'il-te-plait !

_à une condition .

_Quoi ?

_J'ai entendu par Kiba qu'à part ton petit boulot à la rédac' de la fac, tu travaillais dans un atelier très..très spécial .

_Qu..il t'en a parlé ? il t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton presque affolé

_Non ,il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails ,précisa Sasuke en haussant un sourcil .

_Ouff ! Lacha Naruto en posant une main sur son coeur

_Je veux savoir ce que tu y fais . Lança Sasuke ,le blondinet sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher .

_Sa..sa t'intéressera pas !

_C'est à moi d'en décider ,c'est sa , ou tu peux dire adieu à l'église du bossus .

_Mais..mais..tu..tu vas te mettre en colère !

_On verra bien.  
Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que Sasuke croisait des bras ,souriant légèrement en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre ,attendant la réponse du blondinet .

_Bon..d'accord .obtempéra-t-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque ,mais , tu me promet que tu ne te mettras pas en colère .

_Non , je verrais ce que c'est , ensuite j'aviserais .

Naruto soupira mais n'insista pas .Il sourit et tira par la main son petit amis en direction du plus proche taxis ,ou Sasuke fit une traduction parfaite qui les menas à l'immense construction de plusieurs années .  
Naruto s'était déjà émerveillé devant les mille et unes enseignes ,maintenant c'était à peine si ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du pic de la haute Eglise ,L'Uchiwa dut le tirer de force pour l'emmener à l'intérieur ou déjà une bonne centaine de personne grouillait à prendre des photos ou à se faire expliquer chaque histoires de chaque objets par le guide ,de nombreux groupes étant formés ,tous parlant de différentes langues ,Sasuke ne nota que très peu de Japonais et beaucoup de Chinois qui s'éclataient littéralement à prendre en photos une colonne de marbre faisant cent mètres de plus qu'eux .

Et naturellement , comme Sasuke aurait du s'en douter , Naruto avait décidé qu'une bêtise par jour n'était peut-être pas assez .La seconde bien sur , se devait d'être encore plus insensé et interdite ,c'est pourquoi le blondinet commença à s'enfoncer dans un couloir pourtant bien barré par un panneau ,fixant avec émerveillement chaque pierres et vitraux relatant une vie religieuse inconnue à sa mémoire .Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras juste après s'être engouffré dans le couloir interdit .

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui siffla-t-il , c'est interdit à la visite !

_Si c'est interdit , c'est que c'est encore plus captivant , répliqua Naruto en lui souriant malicieusement et de toutes ses dents

_Arrête tes conneries et ramène toi , si quelqu'un nous chopes on sera vraiment dans la merde ,gronda l'Uchiwa en serrant un peu plus fort sur son bras ,il se dégagea rapidement en avançant lentement :

_Si tu ne veux pas venir ,alors ne me suis pas ,lui dit Naruto en s'engouffrant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte rouillée  
Sasuke soupira bruyamment en voyant son petit amis disparaître dans une nouvelle pièce interdite ,il se prit la tête dans la main et plaqua ses cheveux sur le derrière de son crâne ,il savait très bien comment se finirait cette escapade si Naruto la finissait seule ,et la version ou il la finissait en sa compagnie , était quand même nettement plus rassurante .S'il ne l'accompagnait pas ,il risquait naturellement de se faire prendre et bien sur de s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa propre bêtise ,autant avoir besoin d'une oreille intelligente plutôt qu'explorer le monument avec quelques cases en moins.  
A son tour ,il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce plutôt ombragé et coloré par les vitraux ,il plissa les yeux et chercha du regard son amant qui disparaissait déjà dans un long escalier montant .  
Pour Sasuke ,l'exploration dura quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures ,prenant chaque petits bruits comme l'arrivée d'un gardien ,n'y tenant plus , il attrapa violemment le poignet du blondinet et le plaqua contre le mur humide .

_Sa suffit maintenant , tu t'es bien amusé , maintenant on ressort ! S'énerva Sasuke .  
Naruto le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin plutôt nerveux ,et sentant la catastrophe arrivée ,Sasuke le relâcha pour le fixer d'un air furieux .

_quoi ? demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents .

_Bah..Je me suis perdu ..lâcha Naruto en rigolant nerveusement

A suivre ..


	19. moulin rouge Part 2

Sasuke avait plusieurs choix dans la situation ou il se trouvait, soit :  
laissait s'écraser son poing ainsi que sa colère sur la face du blondinet .  
le plantait simplement comme un crétin (comme à l'habitude) et le laissait se démerder en cherchant lui-même la sortie.  
prenait son mal en patience et faisait en sorte de ne pas moisir dans l'immense Eglise.

La Une donnerait comme résultat un amer gout de déception à l'idée d'abîmer le si jolie minois de son petit amis ,aussi grande que sa fureur pouvait-elle être. La Deux reviendrait au résultat de la Trois ,il aurait beau lui faire la gueule le plus froidement possible et le planter la, l'autre imbécile le suivrait sans hésitation tout en tempêtant ,le tout sans se douter des pensées meurtrières qui assailliraient la tête de l'Uchiwa. Mais la Trois lui donnait une option qui lui paressait un peu plus plaisante que les deux autres, d'abord l'imbécile qui lui servait d'amant allait dorénavant se plier gentiment à ses ordres en sachant parfaitement que l'agacement de l'Uchiwa était à son comble. Ensuite, l'imbécile, toujours n'aurait aucune contestations à faire si Sasuke se mettait à l'injurier furieusement ,simplement parce que dans une situation inverse, il aurait réagis de la même manière. En bref l'option Trois lui donnait l'occasion de faire plier son petit amis, quel que soit la cruauté dont il pourrait faire preuve.

il se frotta longuement les yeux alors que Naruto se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

_Sasuke..je..

_C'est pas possible..murmura Sasuke plus à lui-même qu'à Naruto

_Hein ?

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi..aussi..

_distrait? Etourdis? Tête-en-l'aire?

_D'ETRE AUSSI CON! cracha Sasuke en frappant du poing contre la pierre froide.  
L'Uchiwa le vit tressaillir sous son cris et se recroqueviller lentement sur lui-même, il se recula en sachant qu'il petterait bientôt les plombs, il lui tourna le dos et commença à revenir sur leur pas vers l'étroit escalier.

_Sa..

_On va refaire le chemin en arrière. Et quand on sera sorti..  
Naruto n'espèrait même pas entendre la fin de la phrase ,sachant parfaitement qu'en sortant de la veille Eglise, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il soupira de désespoir en marchant sur les traces d'un Sasuke qui commençait déjà à disparaître silencieusement dans la pénombre des escaliers.

30 minutes plus tard ,il continuait toujours à déambuler entres les couloirs humides et silencieux ,passant devant des portes et des trappes qui grinçaient presque sur leur passages, chaque bruits suspects faisant se coller un peu plus le blondinet à Sasuke. Un Sasuke qui bouillonnait sur place et qui avait envie de repousser le blond d'un violent et sec coup d'épaule, mais le caractère simplet et naif de son petit amis ne cesse de lui donner raison et de l'empêcher d'agir aussi froidement.

_Tu entends? Demanda Sasuke en se stoppant ,les deux jeunes hommes tendirent l'oreille et retinrent leur respiration aux point de battre le record du monde d'apnée.  
Un frottement répété ,dur et étouffé ,tanguait au bout de l'intersection du couloir ou il se trouvait, Sasuke pouvait sentir le torse de Naruto trembler de plus en plus et il tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard rassureur.

_C'..c'est qu..uoi? chuchota-t-il en claquant des dents

_Je sais pas, arrête de flipper autant ,espèce de chochotte. Se moqua Sasuke tandis que Naruto lui lançait un regard furieux.  
le frottement avançait lentement ,au point de s'arrêter soudainement, tenant les deux garçons en suspent, et de reprendre sa démarche en grignotant lentement, centimètre par centimètre, la distance qui séparait les deux amants du "bruit", Sasuke commençait à sentir ses genoux trembler à son tour et déglutit difficilement, les yeux grand ouvert à l'affut d'une quelconque présence "visible". Le silence pesant donnait échos et donnait l'impression que le bruit "rampait" sur les murs étroits ,voulant les prendre en étaux. Naruto poussa un cris aigus alors qu'un courant d'air glacé s'amusait à remonter le long de son dos, il fit demi tour en paniquant et dégringola les escaliers à toute vitesse sans faire attention à un Sasuke ayant été effrayé par son cris, puis qui s'était mis à ses trousses en le voyant s'enfuir à toute jambes, au bout de quelques secondes, toujours autant paniqué, le blondinet eut l'impression de dévaler les escalier depuis des heures et lorsqu'il déboucha enfin sur une surface "plane" ,ce fut pour passer une lourde porte qui le fit débouler en plein dans un amas de ronces qui ornaient le tour de la veille bâtisse. Sasuke le suivit et l'aida à se relever des plantes qui commençaient à déchirer son pull et à écorcher sa peau, pour la première fois Naruto remercie le ciel d'être aussi gris mais d'être pourtant toujours la.

Sasuke s'adossa au mur et reprit sa respiration, un rire moqueur franchissant ses lèvres tout en fixant le blondinet d'un oeil amusé.

_Qu..quoi? lança Naruto d'un air vexé

_Putain mais..je sais pas ..comment tu fais pour te foutre..pour te foutre dans tes situations pareilles..ricana Sasuke en sentant sa colère s'envoler

_c'est sa, fous toi de moi! bouda Naruto en se retournant

Sasuke quitta son mur pour dépasser le blondinet et lui coller doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue

_Mais c'est ce qui est plaisant chez toi, avouât-il en le dépassant pour ressortir de l'immense jardin envahis par les mauvaises herbes. Il fit signe à Naruto de se dépêcher de le suivre. Le blondinet entraîna l'Uchiwa à sa suite ,pratiquement de force vers le premier restaurant qu'il trouva, son ventre manifestant contre toutes les émotions de la journée, il était 18h00.

Sasuke remercia le chauffeur du taxi les ayant déposé devant l'entrée du Moulin Rouge, il sortit ferma son manteau sous la légère brise et rejoignit son petit amis qui s'émerveillait devant l'immense moulin décoratif au dessus de lui. L'Uchiwa lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans la file attendant l'ouverture. Naruto ne tenant pas sur place devant l'attente, commençait déjà à s'exciter sur place alors que le brun lui ordonnait toutes les secondes de se calmer. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils purent enfin retirer leur manteau à l'intérieur du lumineux théâtre. Naruto s'élança d'un coup vers un groupe d'adulte dont Sasuke reconnut la silhouette de Jiraya, qui ébouriffa affectueusement le crâne de son protégé. Sasuke s'approcha à sa suite et saluât l'imposant tuteur qui s'amusait à faire virevolter sa longue crinière blanche le long de son dos. Naruto se laissa serrer affectueusement contre l'imposante poitrine de la nouvelle compagne de Jiraya, Tsunade, puis en reprenant sa respiration il embrassa à son tour et avec beaucoup de joie les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient par le passé, réunis bon nombres "d'adeptes" à l'existence de Sasuke, Sakura et Ino. Les deux jeunes femmes aussi belles l'une que l'autre dans deux magnifiques robes, avaient les doigts de leur main gauche et droite enlacés amoureusement. Devant cette scène, Sasuke sentit un pincement au coeur en sachant que un mois plus tôt, il avait laissé sa colère et sa frustration abîmé le visage si maternel et doux. Nombreuses avaient été les années qui avaient passées et fait oublier à Sasuke les visages de ses anciens camarades, seulement celui de la compagne de Sakura avait eu plus de mal à s'effacer que les autres, la jeune femme au visage angélique étant doté du même attrait physique que son petit amis, à savoir yeux bleues et chevelure dorée, à un détail près, elle devait les avoir légèrement teint pour leurs donner cette couleur plus clair que blond paille, mais n'atteignant pas la limite du blanc pure.  
Lorsque Ino s'avança vers lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant un regard courroucé et furieux.

_Alors, Sasuke..à ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec Naruto, grince-t-elle en plissant les yeux. L'Uchiwa n'étant pas sur de quel sujet la blonde souhaitait abordé, préféra se taire et attendit la suite.

_Après ce que tu as fait à MA copine, tu peux comprendre que je sois quand même fâché, non?  
Sasuke leva la tête de bas en haut, signe qu'il comprenait enfin ses dires.

_Arrête Ino, je peux comprendre son geste et je ne lui en veut pas, intervint Sakura en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

_Je veux bien admettre le fait que tu es été en colère, Sasuke, mais je pense que des excuses seraient des plus appréciables. renchérit Ino en posant une main sur la hanche de la rose.  
Sasuke observa le jeune couple des deux jeunes femmes, et ne peut y trouver que des ressemblances en le comparant aux siens, après tout, Ino réagissait avec la même colère que lorsqu'il avait frappé Sakura, et Sakura réagissait avec la même gentillesse et bonté que l'aurait fait Naruto. Il l'admettait, il avait eu tort de s'énerver aussi vite, de plus un coquard sur un visage aussi apaisant ne pouvait être que déplaisant.

_Mes gestes ont dépassés ma pensée, je regrette ce coup de poing, Sakura. avoua Sasuke en souriant gentiment envers l'intéressé.  
Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent et malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux en couples, elles eurent l'unique et même pensée que Naruto avait quand même une chance immense d'être aussi bien accompagné, que Sasuke soit taciturne et détestable sur certains points, sur d'autres il se révélait adorable et compatissant.  
La voie bedonnante de Jiraya leur intima de les suivre à l'intérieur de l'établissement, Sasuke se rapprocha d'un Naruto qui avait commencé à engager la conversation avec la compagne de son tuteur et glissa discrètement sa main dans celle du passèrent un rideau qui composait l'une des nombreuses entrées de la salle, puis débouchèrent sur la salle de spectacle ou l'imposante scène restait dans l''ombre des projecteurs éteints, le décor s'intillait légèrement et se reflétait sur le cirée de la scène par les lumières tamissées des centaines de tables positionner sur différente marches de la salle, plusieurs serveurs les suivirent jusqu'à une table ovale qui composait une douzaine de chaises tout autour, chacun tirant la chaise de l'un des 6 invités avant de lui donner un menus et de s'éclipser dans la pénombre des plantes vertes.  
Sur un plan de table stratégiquement développé, Ino et Sakura étaient assise l'une à coté de l'autre, à la parallèle de Sasuke et Naruto eux aussi à coté de l'un et de l'autre, à la droite de Naruto était placé son tuteur puis Tsunade, puis ensuite qui devait se précéder de Konohamaru et d'Hanabi, pas encore la tout comme les parents de la futur marié ainsi que Neji et Shikamaru. Les parents Hyugas devaient être assis juste à coté de Ino et enfin se découvrait la place de Shikamaru et Neji qui se trouvait au coté de Sasuke.  
Sasuke se pencha légèrement pour avoir dans son champs visuel Jiraya :

_Les autres arriveront plus tard? Demanda-t-il

_Hum, les futurs mariés ne vont pas tardé ainsi que leur parents, Neji et..mince comment s'appele-t-il déjà..je ne l'ai jamais rencontré..

_Shikamaru, compléta Naruto

_C'est sa, c'est bien ta cervelle enregistre bien gamin, donc Neji et Shikamaru devraient bientôt arrivé, mais l'imbécile qui sert de meilleur amis à Naruto ne pourra pas se montrer ce soir!  
Sasuke en conclut que le grand homme parlait surement de Kiba et sourit à l'appellation, au moins il n'était pas le seul à penser que Naruto était entouré d'idiot, en étant lui-même un, mais l'Uchiwa était quand même une exception. Ils ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre l'arrivée des derniers invités, tous habillés sur leur 31, Sasuke ressentait quand même une légère once d'angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de celle..qui avait "sacrifier" sa vie pour le bonheur que pouvait représenter son couple avec Naruto. Pourtant aucun préjugé ni coup d'oeil mal placé ne s'échangea entre eux lorsque le chef de la Famille Hyugas ainsi que son épouse se présentèrent à l'Uchiwa qui leur rendirent leur présentation, il adressa un signe de tête amicale et sincère à un Neji qui semblait un peu moins..déprimé et à un Shikamaru qui paressait plus souriant qu'à l'habituel malgré son visage toujours aussi endormis. Sasuke eut le souffle coupé devant l'étonnante ressemblance entre la cadette Hyugas et sa défunte soeur, une pointe de puissance et de volonté se lisait dans son regard au contraire de celui si doux et si timide de son ainée. Elle salua Sasuke d'un signe de tête plutôt..remerciant? Konohamaru commençait déjà à parler de tout et n'importe quoi à ses voisins de table et retirant sa veste de smoking.  
Sasuke se sentait pourtant un peu perdu, cette ambiance familiale et aimante entre chaque personnes présentes, toutes se connaissant, celui le rendait nostalgique même si dans ses souvenirs, jamais une ambiance aussi attendrissante n'avait pu se faire ressentir, ni même créée. Il enviait Naruto sur ce point, même si lui aussi avait perdu toute sa famille, il avait fait un effort pour ne pas couper tout pont avec l'extérieur, à son inverse qui n'avait pas chercher s'approprier l'amour de ceux qui le prenait en pitié par le massacre de sa famille, se coupant du reste du monde et n'entrenant une réelle relation aimante qu'avec son grand frère. Et aussi avec Naruto, toujours dans l'ombre, malgré sa tristesse de ne pas être vu et entendu, il avait continué à l'aimer, et le fait d'apprendre que le blondinet était aussi orphelin avait fait gonflé son coeur de bonheur, narguant intérieurement la défunte Hyugas de ce point commun qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir.

Jiraya se redressa sur son siège et toussota clairement de la voie, captant l'attention du reste de l'auditoire. Il tourna son regard vers Naruto sous un hochement de tête de Hiashi. Naruto et Sasuke remarquèrent soudainement que des mines sobres et sérieuses prenaient place sur chaque visages des invités.

_Hum..Naruto..si on est..tous réunis ce soir..c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important..  
Naruto ne perdit en rien son sourire et attendit que son tuteur continue, bien que le ton grave lui laisse un arrière gout de peur.

_bien sur, continuât-il, cette soirée à été organisé pour célébré le mariage de Konohamaru et Hanabi..mais nous tous..ici présent, nous..il se prit la nuque entre les mains et soupira, rahhh..je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sa .

_Ma soeur était enceinte, interrompit Hanabi en reposant son verre. Un claquement de langue sec de la part d'Hiashi l'intima de se taire, mais elle n'en fit rien et continua sur sa lancée.

_Hinata est tombé enceinte de toi juste avant que tu ne rentres vers fin juin, l'année dernière, elle a accouché 15 jours avant de mourir dans l'avion.  
Les oreilles de Naruto bourdonnaient, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait eu cette partie de lui qui manquait malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Maintenant son cerveau avait comme un déclic bruyant. Quand il repensait à tous ces sous-entendus qu'Hinata lui disait lorsqu'il l'avait au téléphone: "Quel prénom tu donnerais si c'était une fille ? Et un garçon ?","tu aimerais avoir des enfants?"  
Toutes ces questions, il n'y avait répondu que par réponses vagues, jamais il n'aurait percuté que cela aurait pu arriver si tôt même s'il avait eu l'intention de la demander en mariage après son arrivée, l'hypothèse d'une descendance ne lui avait jamais, jamais effleuré l'esprit. Ses yeux fixaient la bouteille de champagne qui semblait la narguée de sa stupeur, ses lèvres tremblèrent devant le regard perdu de Sasuke.

_Que..

_Sa a été facile de le cacher, si tu veux savoir, enfin assez de temps pour que personnes ne l'apprennent jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde les eaux, l'interrompit Hanabi en souriant tendrement, elle ne rentrait jamais à la maison, pourtant son ventre grossissait de jours en jours mais personne n'y faisait attention, parce qu'elle ne voyait personnes..naturellement les 2 premiers mois elle a cru prendre du poids et a finalement été voir un médecin..elle fit une pause et rejeta ses longs cheveux sur le coté gauche de sa nuque, même son père n'avait plus la mine aussi grave et sérieuse et ne semblait pas vouloir l'empêcher de continuer. Si tu savais la tête qu'elle faisait, elle était à la fois si heureuse et avait si peur de ta réaction, elle voulait te faire la surprise en arrivant à l'aéroport..

_Hanabi, la coupa Konohamaru

_Non, il faut lui expliquer maintenant, Pendant 7 mois elle est partit se cacher chez une amie, au final elle n'a pas réussis à me cacher la nouvelle plus longtemps et m'a supplier de ne rien dire..que pouvais-je faire en tant que petite soeur? Je sais bien qu'elle n'a jamais été reconnu à sa juste valeur dans la famille, pour certains, son regard insista sur son père, pour certains elle n'était qu'une erreur trop timide et qui arrivait à se faire apprécier par ses gentilles gestes..on m'a jeter le dévolu et la reprise de l'entreprise familial d'office. Je savais qu'elle avait mal qu'on la prenne plus inférieur qu'il ne le fallait, et moi je n'ai rien dit, rien fait..et quand je l'ai vu aussi rayonnante de bonheur, aussi pressé de..de te montrer l'enfant, ton enfant, au fond de moi j'ai trouvé que toute cette injustice contre elle, avait enfin pu disparaître, qu'elle allait enfin mener une vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec le bébé qu'elle avait toujours attendu, et tout sa sans plus jamais entendre notre père la blâmer de son manque de confiance..En quelque sorte j'étais jalouse de son bonheur..elle allait créer sa propre vie..et moi..moi j'allais devoir suivre le chemin de ce qui m'avait précédé..

Elle marqua une pause et laissa Konohamaru enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

_Je pense..que c'est grâce à elle que je peux me marier aujourd'hui..si elle même ne m'avait pas montré toute cette détermination dont elle faisait preuve pour garder son bébé..je n'en n'aurais jamais fait preuve pour pouvoir me marier avec le garçon que j'aime.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto. Il ne semblait ni perdu, ni désemparé, il la regardait d'un oeil compatissant avec l'air de savoir ce qu'elle disait.  
elle ferma les yeux, signe qu'elle avait terminé. Hiashi ouvrit la bouche mais se fit devancé par Naruto.

_Mais...toutes les personnes à cette tables sont-elles au courant?  
Hiashi hocha la tête

_Il fallait en informer ton tuteur légale, et Tsunade, Sakura et Ino font parti du service médical qui s'est occupé de l'accouchement d'Hinata..et pour Shikamaru et Konohamaru..disont qu'ils ont été mis au courant par..certains sources.  
Les lumières commencèrent à perdre de leur intensité puis par s'éteignirent les unes après les autres ,seul la petite bougie au centre de la table persistait à éclairer. La musique défila doucement puis de plus en plus fort et le rideau se leva, pratiquement toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour admirer le spectacle et écouter les danseuses en top less chanter "l'hymne" de l'établissement vieux de plus de 100 ans. Les poings de Naruto tremblèrent et Sasuke le regarda d'un air égaré.

_Non, prononça assez clairement Naruto pour que chaque personnes présentes autour de la table l'entende.  
Hiashi fronça les sourcils, Jiraya sentait la catastrophe arriver à grand pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? demanda son tuteur

_Je ne veux pas..je ne peux pas..dit celui-ci  
11 regards interloqués et désireux de savoir la suite l'observèrent

_Naruto?

_Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, balança-t-il en serrant les poings sur la nappe.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Naruto? demanda Hiashi, tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner ton enfant?

_Je..je voulais pas de..de cet enfant..je ne veux pas l'avoir!  
Il se forçait à ne pas élever la voix en présence d'autre personnes venus spécialement pour admirer le spectacle.

_Naruto..tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis? s'inquiéta Tsunade

_Je ne veux pas être son père, je ne peux pas je..

_mais pourquoi?

_JE NE PEUX PAS! je n'ai que 21 ans, j'ai encore des études à terminer, ma vie à construire et je..je..je ne peux pas m'occuper de cet enfant!  
Hanabi redoutait cette réaction et ne s'en étonnait pas..Naruto n'avait pas peur de cet enfant, juste qu'il ne voulait pas être le peur d'un enfant qui était né avant la mort de sa mère.

_C'EST TON ENFANT, NARUTO! s'énerva Hiashi, des murmures désapprobateurs parvinrent jusqu'à eux, il se leva et tira Naruto jusqu'au vestibule

_Naruto ne dis pas n'importe quoi, assume le!

_je ne veux pas de cet enfant, je ne veux plus rien d'Hinata, je ne peux pas être père..

_JE NE TE DEMANDE PAS TON AVIS!

_QUE VOUS ME LE DEMANDIEZ OU PAS, JE REFUSES D'ETRE PERE! MAIS REGARDEZ MOI! J'AI FAILLI ME SUICIDER APRES QU'ELLE SOIT MORTE, JE SUIS MAINTENANT EN COUPLE AVEC UN GARCON, JE NE PEUX PAS ELEVER UN ENFANT DANS DE TELLES CONDITIONS!

_c'est une fille, Naruto..elle s'appelle Koyomie.

_Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle..ce n'est pas mon enfant..sa ne le sera jamais..je..je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant..  
Des larmes de rages s'écroulaient sur ses joues, il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Il tourna talons et ressortit lentement du grand théâtre devant le regard perdu d'Hiashi. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir bondé de monde et essuya difficilement ses larmes..il savait que sa devait arrivé.

_Naruto.  
Il se retourna et s'écroula dans les bras de Sasuke. Le brun le berça de droite à gauche et lui embrassa la tampe.

_Je..je vais rentrer, chuchota Naruto en s'accrochant à son dos.

_tu es sur?

_Oui. Je suis fatigué, je n'en peux plus. Reste ici toi, et profite du spectacle.  
L'Uchiwa eut envie de lui dire que tant qu'il n'était pas à ses cotés ,il ne pouvait profiter de rien, mais il s'abstint.  
Il le relacha et le suivit jusqu'à une borne de taxis, lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans l'un deux, Naruto se releva doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, des rides de fatigues se creusaient distinctement sur son visage et il lui sourit tristement.

_Je te rejoindrais après..je ne serais pas long.

_Non, profite de la soirée..pour moi la fête est seulement finis.  
Il remonta sa fenêtre, énuméra l'adresse de la villa Hyugas et disparut dans les lumières de la ville.

Une petit heure plus tard, Sasuke rentrait seul, il se déchaussa silencieusement dans l'entrée et n'alluma pas les lumières, il monta dans le noir complet et entra dans leur chambre. Il savait que Naruto ne dormait pas. Il regarda sa montre: 23h30.  
La chambre était elle aussi dans l'obscurité, à une exception près, le feu de cheminé grisollait contre les buches et réchauffait agréablement la pièce, la douce lumière oranger dansait contre la moquette et le bord du lit. En son travers était allongé Naruto, les jambes légèrement repliées sur lui-même, son regard suivait les flammes brulantes qui dansaient et se liaient aux buches misent dans le feu. Son visage était légèrement rougis par la chaleur environnante du feu, il sourit faiblement à Sasuke lorsque celui ci entra silencieusement. A la lueur, l'Uchiwa vit qu'il avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. Une petite larme roula encore contre sa joue et se fondit dans la couette, il renifla légèrement et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il ne se sentait plus la force de pleurer encore une fois, il voulait juste rester la, allongé dans le noir. Il aurait voulu être comme l'une de ses flammes qui dansait inlassablement, une flamme brulante et insaisissable, dont le parcours ne se résignait qu'à un seul objectif, finir de consumer les buches qui lui permettait de survivre, puis finir par s'éteindre et mourir sans aucune contrainte. Rien d'autre.  
il sentit le poids de Sasuke peser contre le matelas, il ne rouvrit pourtant pas ses yeux.  
Sasuke s'allongea derrière lui et passa ses bras sur son torse, il colla son dos contre lui et garda ses mains plaquées contre son torse. Naruto sentit la chaleur du torse de l'Uchiwa contre son dos, il voulut sourire mais se sentit trop fatigué pour. Il remonta doucement ses mains contre celle de Sasuke et les pris entre les siennes, la fatigue pouvait se mélanger à un léger rassurement que portait la présence de Sasuke contre lui. Le brun passa une jambe entre celle du blondinet, voulant se fondre gentiment contre son corps et lui transmettre sa compassion et son amour.  
Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Il sentait la douceur des mains de Sasuke, la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve en le serrant contre lui. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas satisfait et il se retourna cette fois contre le torse de Sasuke et nicha son visage contre sa poitrine ,posant ses mains légèrement contre son cous alors que Sasuke le gardait coller contre lui par ses mains dans son dos.  
Sasuke posa sa tête dans la tignasse du blondinet. il fronça les sourcils en percevant un sanglot minime de la part de son amant, il posa sa bouche contre son front.

_Tout ira bien, Naruto. lui murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, il descendit sa bouche à ses yeux et embrassa les dernières petites larmes.

_Pardon, couina Naruto en serrant sa prise contre le pull du brun

_Ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse plus..ne pleurs plus, s'il-te-plait. Je suis la.

_Oui mais..

_mh?

_est-ce que..tu sera toujours la?  
La question parut si évidente au brun qu'il prit quand même quelques secondes avant de choisir ses mots.

_toujours..je resterais toujours avec toi..je serais toujours la pour toi..je ne me lasserais jamais de toi..  
il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et posa sa main contre sa chevelure dorée, le souffle de Naruto se calma peu à peu et il le sentit s'endormir doucement contre sa nuque. A son tour il ferma les yeux et s'apaisa de l'instant si silencieux et doux.

_je t'aime. murmura tout doucement Sasuke. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui.  
le sommeil les emportèrent doucement, et avec lui l'angoisse et les larmes du blondinet, caler contre son petit amis.

A suivre...


	20. the wedding

Naruto ne se sentait pas d'humeur.  
Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à célébrer un mariage. Encore moins celui de la soeur de son pourtant il lui devait bien ça, il devait bien ça à Hinata, après tout, il s'était réfugié dans son nouvel amour pour Sasuke et personne ne venait le lui reprocher. Il avait juste trouver ce qui pouvait lui redonner un peu de baume au coeur..

Le blondinet laissa Sasuke finir de boutonner son costume. Il n'entendit même pas l'exclamation d'exaspération lorsque l'Uchiwa cassa le fil du bouton de son col. Il fixait silencieusement une petite mèche rebelle sur le haut du crâne d'un Sasuke toujours penché sur lui. Il avait vraiment très envie de pleurer. Mais rien que de vouloir encore s'épuiser à vider son corps du peu d'eau qu'il venait de boire, il se retint tout en sachant qu'avec, viendrait surement la fatigue et un horrible mal de tête.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, il aurait bien aimé rester encore..une journée ou deux, caler contre le torse de Sasuke, à respirer son odeur fruité aux cassis, à se réchauffer sans peine et à ne plus penser au problème que lui avait imposer le famille Hyuuga.  
Mais naturellement, il avait fallu qu'ils se réveillent. Qu'ils se préparent et bientôt qu'il se rendent sur le bateau ou devait se faire le mariage.  
Sasuke releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux embués de larmes de son petit ami.

_Non.

_Hein? Se réveilla Naruto en voyant les yeux de Sasuke qui s'était durçis.

_Tu vas pas recommencer, s'énerva lentement Sasuke, il passa ses fin doigts sous les yeux de Naruto et recueillit les minimes larmes qui dégringolèrent.  
Naruto ne répondit pas mais se força à sourire, il ferma les yeux et savoura la distraite caresse de la main de Sasuke contre sa joue.

_Arrête de pleurer, tu l'as suffisamment fait la nuit dernière. De plus cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ça en vaut la peine, déclara Naruto, j'ai une fille et je n'en veux pas..je suis horrible.

_Crétin. Ce n'est pas être quelqu'un d'horrible, quand tu refuses un enfant dont tu n'a jamais eu connaissance auparavant. C'est seulement avoir peur, et se trouver inapte à être père.

_Mais Hiashi ne veux pas le garder non plus.  
Sasuke tapa de ses deux mains sur ses genoux et se releva en souriant

_La nuit dernière , j'ai pensé à un truc.

_A quoi?

_Tout d'abord, je dois en parler à mon frère, ensuite s'il accepte, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de..de ta fille.

_Que..  
Sasuke lui donna un rapide baiser et posa un doigt sur son nez.

_Ne pose pas de questions et laisse-moi faire. T'as intérêt à ne plus pleurer à cause de ça .  
Naruto hocha de la tête et laissa enfin un sourire de bonheur éclairer son visage.  
Sasuke l'entraîna de la main jusqu'à la voiture dont le klaxon de Kiba trouvait bon de manifester son impatience. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Naruto haussa un sourcil en découvrant un pansement sur la joue droite de leur chauffeur, lui aussi sur son 31.

_Tu t'amènes à un mariage balafré comme ça ? Demanda Naruto en s'accoudant sur le repose-tête, il tapota doucement de l'index contre contre le gros pansement blanchâtre.

_Rah, touche pas, siffla Kiba en secouant de la main contre le visage de Naruto, ça fait encore mal!

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour...et au fait, t'étais ou hier?  
Le blondinet nota le silence voulu de son ami alors que Sasuke souriait en repensant à la soirée de la veille.  
Kiba sembla alors très intéressé par l'asphalte qui composait l'autoroute et trouva intéressant de focaliser son attention dessus, mais sans se décourager, Naruto continua à questionner le brun de perpétuel "hein, dit, dit, t'étais où ?", en tapotant sur son gros pansement, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque finalement.

_Rahh, mais casse toi, finit-il par s'énerver en donnant un petit coup de volant, je me suis battu avec Hiashi, OK?!  
Naruto en tomba sur le cul, au sens propre comme au sens figuré puisque le jeune conducteur freina brusquement sur un feu orange. Naruto fronça méchamment des sourcils et tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? se plaignit-il.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment l'occasion..et puis tu ne me l'a pas demandé. Répondit calmement l'Uchiwa .  
Naruto se releva et s'accrocha de nouveau au siège de Kiba

_Mais pourquoi? Et quand ça ? Il est blessé ?  
Kiba leva une main en signe d'exaspération et souffla

_Who who, calme, j'ai trop la flemme de tout t'expliquer ..c'est en rapport avec toi et ta gamine.

_ahhhh..commença Naruto, alors enfaite..t'es arrivé en retard, t'es allé voir Hiashi, vous avez commencé à vous embrouiller sur le..sur mon..bébé.

_En..quelque sorte, ce salaud a commencé à te traiter d'incapable et d'égoïste. Il était déjà complètement saoul et arrêtait pas de ramener tout sur Hinata, Hanabi en a eu assez sur le coup et est parti avec Konohamaru. j'ai du le raccompagner jusqu'à un taxi et c'est la qu'il a commencé son pête aux casques, a sortir des conneries pas possible alors que il ne comprenait en rien..en rien de ce que toi, tu pouvais ressentir.

L'émotion dans la voie du brun interpella vivement l'intérêt d'un Sasuke, qui braqua des yeux glacés sur le visage toujours tournés vers la route de Kiba.  
Naruto posa ses deux bras autour du cou de son meilleur amis en mimant un baiser sonore sur sa joue

_ohhh, comme t'es mignon, t'a voulu jouer aux sentimentaaaaals! Ta défendu ton meilleur poto, je suis fière de touaa, tu me seras toujours fidèle!  
Kiba sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, pouvant constater le regard noir qui le mitraillait, il tapota de la main sur le bras qui l'entourait et chuchota au blondinet:

_Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est pas très heureux que je te sois autant fidèle.  
Naruto tourna la tête vers un Sasuke qui commençait doucement à dévier son regard sur son postérieur rebondis, il décrocha ses bras du cou de Kiba, et partit s'assoir au coté de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke l'ignora et s'accouda à sa fenêtre.

_Mais toi aussi, tu m'es fidèle! Quoi que..  
Sasuke tourna la tête vers la fin de phrase du blondinet

_Ces derniers temps..ta pas fait grand chose pour remonter dans mon estime..diagnostiqua Naruto en prenant son menton dans une main

_espèce de..  
Sasuke s'attaqua aux cotes de son petit amis en détachant sa ceinture, le rire embrûmé de bonheur de Naruto retentit longuement dans la voiture tout le long du trajet et du temps que prit Sasuke à martiryser ses cotes jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure de rire.

La voiture s'arrêta au parking à proximité de la péniche, l'entrée et le ponton de celle-ci décorée d'une multitudes de bouquets de Lilas blancs et bleues. Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux en sifflant d'admiration, ils passèrent le ponton et débouchèrent sur la salle de spectacle, ou bon nombres de tables étaient disposées en auréole concentrique, le buffet ainsi que ses bols de ramens étaient préparés et accompagnés de salade de fruit et de légumes diverses, servis par du personnel sur l'extérieur des fenêtres ouvertes. La plupart des invité(e)s faisaient parti de la famille Hyuuga, donc en très grand nombre contrairement à celle de Konohamaru dont les seuls membres familiale venu était ses parents, son grand-père et son oncle. Le reste des invité(e)s étaient des ami(e)s des mariés comme Naruto, Kiba et Sakura.

Naruto se précipita vers son tuteur accompagné de son amante, Tsunade, Sasuke le suivit les mains dans les poches et sourit en voyant Sakura et Ino s'approcher de lui pour le saluer. Durant la fin de la matinée, Naruto passa son temps à faire le pitre avec Kiba, les mains trempées de l'eau de leur bol de salade de mangues, ils s'amusaient à se mettre les bouts de fruits sur le front et à se les empiler les uns sur autres. Sasuke avait sourit en sentant que le blondinet avait au moins réussis à oublier sa peine. Il avait grandement passé la plupart de son temps à parler avec les deux infirmières en couple. Jiraya avait entraîner Naruto vers quelques uns de ses amis peintres, parmi eux le professeur de Naruto se démarquait facilement par son accoutrement assez découvert.

Une Renault rouge se gara au coté du 4X4 de Kiba. Une grande blonde et son mari en sortirent. Sasuke posa son verre de champomy, s'excusant auprès de Sakura et Ino, il partit accueillir à l'entrée son frère et sa compagne. En le prenant dans ses bras, il aperçut Naruto qui dessinait au feutre les kenjis des mots "Baka" et "Tsume" sur les joues et le front de Konohamaru, le jeune marié se débattait et insultait le blondinet ainsi que Shikamaru et Kiba qui le tenait dans le dos, les trois garçons jouant de son malheur n'écoutant en rien, continuaient de rire et de le martyriser. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, espérant pour le jeune marié que les écritures s'effaceraient facilement. En se détachant de son frère, il vit Hanabi qui attrapait le stylo des mains de Naruto et le brandissait devant lui avec la ferme intention de lui écrire tout aussi débilement sur la figure, les trois bourreaux fuyèrent le jeune couple dont l'homme se réfugiait dans le dos de la femme, celle ci le tira aux toilettes, un gant dans la main.

Sasuke embrassa Yuuki, à peine les trois arrivèrent à leur table que Yuuki se précipitait sur Ino et Sakura, les trois jeunes femmes travaillant dans le même service médicale avec pour supérieur Tsunade. Sasuke ne trouva sa pas plus mal, souhaitant parler à son frère plus intiment.

_Alors, cette histoire de bébé? Demanda Itachi en tirant son cadet à l'écart

_Oui, c'est..  
Une cloche sonna et les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête, Itachi signifia à son frère que leur conversation reprendrait plus tard. Les invités se dirigèrent sur le ponton à découvert de la péniche, une centaine de chaises étaient placés aussi en auréole concentrique autour de l'autel de mariage, le prêtre ajusta ses lunettes et ouvra sa bible pour la poser sur son perchoir, Naruto et Kiba se placèrent juste au coté de l'autel, en tant que témoins de Konohamaru, tous comme ceux d'Hanabi. Le brun donnait un peu plus de forme au col du blond qui avait fait l'imbécile avec, le jeune marié arriva vers eux et les bouscula en grognant:

_Hey, chuchota Kiba, tu fais encore la gueule, Konoh-Chou?  
le garçon se retourna, furieux et dévoila les dernières marques rouges vives encore présentes sur son visage, les frottements répétitifs qu'avaient exercés Hanabi pour effacer les inscriptions l'avaient transformé en tomate brunie. Kiba et Naruto ne se retinrent de pouffer mais en vain, et se plièrent en deux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit:

_Bande de cons, vous êtes venus ici pour gâcher mon mariage ou quoi? Siffla Konohamaru.

_Mais je pensais que l'alcool dans le feutre était trop vieille pour faire encore effet, tenta d'expliquer Naruto en retenant Kiba qui était écrouler sur son épaule qui ricanait toujours comme un idiot.

_Sa t'allais pourtant très bien! se moqua Kiba.  
Le prêtre leur intima de se taire par un claquement de langue, la musique commençait et les premières rangées d'invités se levèrent, suivis des autres jusqu'au premier rang.  
Konohamaru déglutit en voyant sa futur femme s'avancer au bras de son père, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, qui, malgré la longueur, retombaient en cascade sur ses hanches et cachaient la fermeture éclair de sa robe moulante fuchsias. L'unique bretelle de sa robe passait autour de son cous pour retenir les attaches de sa poitrine. La couleur de ses deux iris argentées étaient rehaussées par son teint pâle et une fine couche de maquillage pailleté autour des yeux.  
Elle relâcha le bras de son père et lui embrassa la joue en souriant, elle adressa un clin d'oeil à son cousin arrivé in extrémis, elle remercia Ino qui lui tendit un bouquet de roses blanches et se plaça au coté de son futur maris:

_Nous sommes réunis ce jour ci pour célébrer l'union de ces deux âmes soeurs, commença le prêtre.  
Naruto apperçut une petite agitation vers le fond de la rangée de gauche, en plissant des yeux il reconnut la rouquine qui les avaient fait entré en boite de nuit.

_Hey, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Kiba, la rouquine de l'autre soir est la..  
Il désigna d'un coup de tête la jeune fille qui se tortillait sur sa chaise en grimaçant.

_Ouais, lui répondit Kiba en se reculant pour ne pas parler au dessus de la voie du prêtre, elle s'appelle Moegi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche la?

_C'est une amie d'enfance de Kono-Chou, il a surement du l'inviter, par contre..je pense que cela n'a pas du plaire à Hanabi.

_Pourquoi?

_Kono-Chou est sorti avec elle juste avant de flasher sur Hanabi.

_C'est la merde..c'est bien son style d'inviter quelqu'un pareille.

_Ouais..  
Naruto fronça des sourcils en voyant la jeune fille se lever des moitiés mais retenus par une grande femme aussi rousse qu'elle, surement sa mère.

_Sarutobi Konohamaru, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Hyuuga Hanabi, ici présente, de la chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?

_Oui, je le veux.

_Et vous Hyuuga Hanabi,voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sarutobi Konohamaru?

_Je le veux.

_MOI JE VEUX PAS! Hurla une voie venant du fond.  
Le jeune couple se retourna et dévisagea les yeux rond une petite Moegi qui s'était levé les larmes aux yeux. Naruto soupira un "eh merde" en tournant la tête, l'Uchiwa de son deuxième rang, assis au coté de son aîné et de sa femme, s'était retourné lui aussi et, reconnaissant l'adolescente qui les avait fait entrer, il tourna la tête vers un Konohamaru à moitié écarlate et d'une Hanabi qui avait soupiré.

_JE T'EN PRIS, NE TE MARRIS PAS A CETTE GARCE ! s'époumona la jeune fille du fond de la salle, elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'autel et s'arrêta au niveau du premier rang.

_Moegi.. dit Konohamaru en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Tu ne te souviens pas du temps que nous avions passé ensemble? Supplia la jeune fille, tu regretteras d'avoir fait une telle chose!  
Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Kiba:

_Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose? Soufflât-il au brun

_Du genre? lui demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Moegi, toujours en plein supplique en commençant par "Cette fille.." en désignant Hanabi, celle-ci ne bougeait pas non plus ses yeux de la petite rouquine, souriant même légèrement, ricochant du regard parfois entre elle et son "homme".

_Du genre, continua Naruto, du genre de faire en sorte que la cérémonie continue, en la faisant dégager..  
Kiba fit rouler ses yeux vers le blondinet et fronça des sourcils:

_Ouu..ais..  
Naruto hocha de la tête et descendit les marches de l'autel suivis du brun

_Allez Moegi, t'as surement pris trop de champomy. Rassura Kiba en empoignant doucement l'épaule de la rousse

_NON! JE T'AIME BIEN PLUS QUE CETTE FILLE! JE POURRAIS TOUT TE DONNER ! Continuait-elle en levant les mains vers Konohamaru, elle commença à s'avancer vers le jeune couple, elle se fit rapidement empoigné plus fortement par Naruto, elle commença à se débattre et Kiba lui attrapa le second bras:

_Arrête maintenant.  
Les deux garçons tirèrent la jeune fille vers la porte :

_ELLE N'A RIEN DE PLUS QUE MOI! Hurla Moegi avant de disparaître, aspirer par les battants de porte.

Naruto força la rousse à s'assoir sur une chaise du ponton arrière, il entendait légèrement la cérémonie continuer son déroulement et jura mentalement.

_Moegi..sa va faire 3 ans maintenant, tu peux pas arrêter de vivre dans le passé? Soupira Kiba en prenant une chaise à son tour.  
La rouquine ne répondit pas mais se recroquevilla sur elle même en cachant son visage dans ses bras, son corps tanguait doucement par le mouvement ballottant des flots de l'eau contre le bateau toujours amarré..

_Je vais vraiment me suicider, maintenant. Se lamenta-t-elle.  
Kiba lui apporta un verre d'eau glacé, elle l'attrapa et s'en aspergea, son maquillage prune et foncé fondit sous ses yeux et tacheta ses joues rebondies.

_Moegi..je comprend que tu sois encore dingue de Konoh-Chou..mais pense un peu à lui, il construit sa vie maintenant, avec Hanabi, et tu ne peux pas empêcher sa. Lui expliqua Kiba.  
Elle hocha de la tête et soupira en s'essuyant les joues

_Je l'aime toujours..je ne peux pas..le voir passer la fin de sa vie avec une autre fille..je ne pourrais jamais..j'en mourrais.  
Naruto lança un rire amer.

_Si tu décides de vivre pour une seule chose, tu vas vite crever. Crachat-il en la fixant d'un oeil noir.  
La jeune fille la regarda d'un oeil halluciné, Naruto jura et s'accroupit a son chevet:

_Sérieusement, Moegi, Konohamaru te considères comme une super amie, mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin, lui et Hanabi se marient et ta mort..ou ta volonté de mourir, ne pourra pas le changer.  
Les portes se rouvrirent sur Shikamaru, bousculant Kiba de sa chaise qui s'affala au sol dans un grognement:

_Naruto, Kiba, ramenez-vous pour signer le registre des témoins.  
Naruto se tourna vers Moegi, se mordant la lèvre, il demanda au Nara de rester à ses cotés en attendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il signait d'un grossier "N.U" sur le registre, suivi des initiales "K.U" de Kiba. Alors qu'il allait descendre de l'autel pour rejoindre Konohamaru et Jiraya, Kiba attrapa la jolie mariée en souriant:

_Hey, Hana, tu n'as pas encore lancé ton bouquin, dit-il assez fort dans le micros du prêtre, la jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre puis hocha de la tête, elle se retourna, fléchit des jambes, et laissa son bras droit faire une grande courbe derrière elle pour lâcher le bouquet de roses. Une assemblée de cris aigus et d'exclamation féminine explosèrent les oreilles de la Hyuuga, un long silence s'ensuivit le moment ou le bouquet fut malencontreusement attrapé, Hanabi se retourna en s'étonnant du silence, s'attendant plus à des exclamations déçus ou indigné.

Mais peut-être était-ce plus sage de ne rien dire, surtout en sachant que c'était le cadet Uchiwa qui tenait le bouquet entre ses doigts tout en fronçant des sourcils.  
Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru fixèrent immédiatement leurs yeux vers un certain blondinet qui avait les yeux braqué comme un fous sur ce qu'avait entre ces mains son amant, amant qui s'empressa de fourguer le bouquet dans les mains de sa voisine de gauche, à savoir Sakura. L'infirmière s'exclama de surprise et brandit le bouquet, très fier du cadeau de l'Uchiwa. Naruto soupira de soulagement alors que Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru ricanaient derrière lui.

La cérémonie terminé et le ciel commençant à se couvrir, les invités se rassemblèrent à l'intérieur de la péniche pour s'assoir à leur table et laisser les serveurs servirent les entrés, plats principaux et desserts. Durant ce déjeuner, les jeunes mariés se livrèrent à un jeu orchestré par Kiba et Neji, dont le principe consistait à poser des questions au jeune couple, portant sur un caractère ou une habitude de l'un ou de l'autre, chacun répondant par une pancarte avec marquée dessus "Lui" ou "elle".  
La table ou se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke, Sakura, Ino et Kiba était au coté de celle d'Itachi, Yuuki, Konohamaru et Hanabi, Hiashi et sa femme. L'uchiwa aurait d'autant plus préféré être au coté de son frère tout autant que de son petit ami mais s'en contenta, alors que Itachi applaudissait sur une réponse de Konohamaru, Sasuke s'approcha de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
Encore une fois, la porte du ponton s'ouvrit violemment sur une rouquine en furie qui s'avança rapidement vers Konohamaru pour l'empoigner par le col et le secouer comme un prunier:

_JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS GACHER TA VIE AVEC CETTE GARCE! TU ES A MOI!  
Naruto se touna vers Shikamaru qui avait les yeux rivés sur la rousse qui brutalisait le jeune marié

_Tu avais dit que tu t'en était occupé? siffla Naruto

_Ouais, je l'avais attaché au ponton arrière!  
Naruto grogna et se leva, cette fois il ne se gênerait pas pour balancer Moegi sur la terre ferme et l'empêcher de remonter sur la péniche.  
Mais il fut devancé par Hanabi.  
La jolie mariée s'était calmement levée de sa chaise, lissant le derrière de sa splendide robe, elle avait ensuite posé la main contre le torse de son homme, le repoussant doucement de la poigne de la rousse qui avait lâcher prise par le poignet que Hanabi lui avait attrapé, la brune étant plus petite que la rousse, Moegi ne se priva pas pour s'avancer sans prendre peur tout en l'insultant. elle lui attrapa même sa queue de cheval qu'elle tira pour arracher l'élastique et détacher ses cheveux.

_Moegi, souffla la brune en donnant un coup de tête à ses cheveux pour les replacer vers l'arrière, Je vais te donner 10 secondes, pas plus ni moins, pour que tu quittes ce bateau.

_SINON QUOI? TU VAS ME FAIRE QUOI, HEIN?

_1

_TU M'A DEJA TOUT PRIS ET..

_2

_ EN PLUS DE SA TU ESPERES ME FAIRE PEUR?

_3

_TU N'ES QU'UNE GARCE! s'époumonait Moegi

_4

_TOUT CE QUE TU VOULAIS C'ETAIT ME VOLER KONOHAMARU!

_5

_TU SAVAIS QUE JE L'AIMAIS ET TU AS FAIT EXPRES!

_6

_TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS LUI DONNER CE QUE MOI JE LUI EST OFFERT!

_7

_ET ARRETE DE COMPTER, BORDEL!! QU'EST-CE QU'UNE NAINE COMME TOI POURRAIT ME FAIRE?

_8

_TU ES PIRE QUE TA SALE GARCE DE SOEUR!

_9

_TOI ET ELLE VOUS JOUEZ LES BONNES SOEURS ALORS QUE VOUS VOUS TAPEZ LES MECS POUR EMMERDER LES AUTRES NANAS!  
Hanabi souffla le dernier chiffre et attrapa la nuque de la rousse, son front cogna violemment le sien, la faisant s'écrouler à ses pieds. La Hyuuga lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, elle lui asséna un croche patte qui la fit grogner, tout en la tirant vers le ponton extérieur, Naruto et Shikamaru la suivirent alors que le reste de la salle restait figé et bouche-bée.  
Hanabi la laissa se relever et lui faire face, le front en sang et la tête lui tournant

_Je n'ai aucune rancune contre toi, dit Hanabi, même si tu viens saccagé mon mariage, je sais que c'est par pure déception, dans ce cas je n'ai rien contre toi. Je sais que tu souffres de perdre Konohamaru, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser à une fille comme toi. Ne t'en prend pas à moi si le coeur de MON homme, m'a choisit.  
La rousse se mit à pleurer et trembla de plus belle

_Je te laisse une ultime chance, dégage d'ici et tu pourras alors ressortir en un seul morceau.  
Moegi essuya ses larmes et lança un regard à la fois noir et amusé à la brune:

_NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, SALOPE!  
La rousse tenta de décocher un coup de poing vers Hanabi, facilement celle-ci put l'esquiver, attraper le poignet tendu, le tourner et la faire flancher, lui crocheter le pied puis la pousser contre la rembarde du ponton. Elle leva lentement son pied gauche, le posa contre la poitrine de la rousse et poussa. Légèrement. Mais assez pour que la rousse se débatte furieusement, et tombe à la renverse par dessus la rembarde. Dans l'eau du lac. Hanabi ne s'assura même pas de voir si elle flottait ou pas, elle revint à l'intérieur et se rassit gentiment sur sa chaise en souriant à son homme.  
Kiba tenait son portable en mode vidéo braqué sur une Moegi qui flottait comme un petit boudin dans l'eau, hurlant des insultes à la jeune mariée et en vociférant aussi que l'on vienne l'aider.

Jiraya et Tsunade, après avoir sorti la jeune fille, l'avait emmené à l'hôpital par la suite d'un mauvais rhume, depuis ils n'étaient pas revenus et la fête avait continué à battre son plein, le couple de jeune marié dansant sur la piste suivis de nombreux invités, Kiba passant en boucle et en boucle la vidéo ou Hanabi tabassait littéralement la rouquine pour ensuite la passer par dessus bord, attirant l'intention de Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke et Yuuki, les six ne se lassant pas de voir la rousse se faire malmener.  
Dans une ultime tentative, Sasuke tira son frère de la piste de danse vers le pont extérieur arrière:

_Mais euh..je voulais danser, moi! Se plaignit itachi

_T'y retourneras, le rassura Sasuke, Alors tu y a réfléchis?

_Sur ta proposition de prendre Koyomie pour fille? Mmh..Yuuki n'est pas vraiment emballé, elle souhaitait justement avoir son..son..

_son propre enfant?

_C'est sa. Mais elle..

_Accepte finalement, compléta la blonde qui venait d'arriver derrière l'ainé Uchiwa.

_Tu es sur? Voulu s'assurer Sasuke.

_Oui, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, j'ai fais des tests et aucun d'entre eux n'ont été concluant..  
Itachi pris sa femme dans ses bras par derrière en sentant le pessimiste la gagner:

_De plus, continua-t-elle, il vaut mieux sa que de la mettre en orphelinat ou famille d'accueil..si c'est nous, elle pourra voir Naruto quand bon lui semblera..

_Naruto ne voudra pas qu'elle soit mise au courant, l'informa Sasuke, du moins pas trop tôt..il préférera surement le faire lui-même.

_Lui en as-tu parler? Demanda Itachi

_Non, j'ai préféré t'en parler à toi d'abord..  
Itachi hocha de la tête

_Que Koyomie devienne une Uchiwa n'est pas un problème, mais le fait qu'un jour elle découvre qui est son vrai père sera surement très dur pour elle..remarqua Yuuki

_Tôt ou tard, sa arrivera, pas maintenant bien sur, mais Naruto ne la gardera pas plus longtemps dans le secret..

_Garder qui dans le secret?  
Sasuke se retourna face à Naruto, arrivé en douce dans son dos, il le fixait en souriant et en attendant sa réponse.

_Naruto..

_Tu veux donner ma fille à ton frère?

_Non, pas sans ta permission.  
Naruto baissa les yeux non sans garder son maigre sourire, il se tourna vers Yuuki toujours dans les bras de l'ainé Uchiwa:

_J'ai confiance en toi, Itachi, c'est aussi égoïste de dire sa, mais c'est le mieux pour Koyomie d'avoir des parents qui veulent d'elle.  
Itachi acquiesça en remerciant Naruto, Yuuki le prit dans ses bras.

_Je vais en parler à Hiashi. Dit Itachi, il repartit avec sa femme à l'intérieur, sous la musique tonitruante ou il se força à ne pas retourner se trémousser sur la piste de danse, et soulagé de voir son frère s'approcher du chef de la famille Hyuuga, Sasuke enlaça Naruto par derrière et lui embrassa le cou:

_Tu verras, tout ira bien..je te l'ai promis  
Naruto se dégagea en pouffant:

_Mais pour qui tu me prend? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, Je ne me fais absolument pas de soucis sur ce que dira Hiashi, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas à lui de décider de l'avenir et du bonheur de MA fille!  
Sasuke fut surpris de l'optimiste du blondinet, mais sourit en le suivant, il rentrèrent à leur tour à l'intérieur et se laissèrent accoster directement par Hiashi.

Fin de la première partie.


End file.
